Unfound Revenge A Smashing Tale of Reform
by DarkWolf573
Summary: Moon and Sarah thought they were just going to have fun with Paula Polestar, Watching Ness and Lucas compete in the sixth annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament. However, when an evil divine being known as Tabuuto teams up with the Multiverse's villains to capture the competitors, it's up to the three of them to save them. However, not all heroes of Smash are who they claim to be.
1. Prologue

**So, hello everyone. If you came from this story's prequel Bound By Earth, you know what this is. If you didn't, then, I reccommend that read Bound By Earth first. This story follows two original characters that debuted in Bound By Earth. To Anyone wondering what this series is going to be, let me give you a quick run down. This story is going to follow up from my first story as there were many questions left unanswered. Moon and Sarah, alongside Paula and the Super Smash Brothers are going to uncover big secrets and other horrifing things about some of your favorite heroes. If you are easily offendable and can't stand to see negative portrayels of certain characters then please turn back now. (Especially if you like Palutena).**

**Now, I plan to include every single fighter present in Smash Brothers alongside a handful of new villains that we thought would work perfectly with the rest of them. A full list of villians will be provided at the end if you don't know who all these characters are. This series was developed with an accomplince who, like me, is subject to bias. I am not able to make 90+ characters balance evenly, therefore, we chose the few that we thought would work well with them. This will include all DLC fighters who come out within this story's production (If I can work them in). Some characters will get more time in the spotlight, while others will just be rescued, maybe used for a gag, then tossed to the side and will just kind of be there.**

**Now, to come up with a full balance, we had to start with a decent rule set that this series would follow here are the rules we came up with.**

**1\. Any character who has spoken a line in any way, shape, or form, whether it was a canon game, a spin-off title, or a TV Show/Movie IS able to speak. Pokemon will of course still say their names with the exception of two and of course Kirby will not speak either.**

**2\. All characters who can speak will speak English.**

**3\. Mii's had to be cut from the story (due to there being literally no way to write them) This does mean that Sans will not be present...please do not ask. All character's final roles in this story were predetermined and the order they shall be rescued is also predetermined.**

**And lastly; try to expect the unexpected with this series, I'm not the type of person to just throw things out there for you guys. See if you can predict some stuff early on.**

**One last thing before you jump into the series, if you have not read Bound By Earth, I heavily reccommend you read it before reading this, just so that you'll understand the OCs, their personality, and their powers.**

* * *

**(Imperium Cluster, Subspace Great Maze)**

Pokey Minch walked down a long narrow hallway, accompanied by a giant yellow turtle, with a large green shell with multiple spikes on it. He had a tuft of flaming red hair on top of his head with dead black pupil eyes.

"So...what's deal you stupid ass turtle." Pokey snarled.

The lizard frowned at his snide remark. "I was just summoned to grab you before you got your stupid butt killed you stupid kid." it growled. "Bowser's the name, King of the Koopa's."

"Yeah I know all about you." Pokey sneered. "You're a pathetic lowlife single father of eight just desperately trying to build a family by kidnapping the princess of a neighboring kingdom in your own cluster, but you can't seem to beat a fat ass plumber every other day."

Bowser didn't respond to his comment. Instead, the giant turtle just kept stomping his way down the hall. Eventually, the two of them reached a massive middle room. There were several branching pathways around the hall and there were several other people and creatures inside.

Bowser approached a small ragtag gang of smaller turtles, each of them various different colors like blue, gray, pink, and green. They were being closely watched by a red potted plant, for some dumb reason, it looked like a venus fly trap with sharp teeth and leaves for hands. It had two small green stubs for feet at the bottom of it's pot. They were also next to a very fat man in a motorcycle outfit and a fat looking crocodile with a crown and some bronze belly armor.

Another man with dark greenish skin and orange cut hair with a big sword and massive fists, he wore a black robe and looked like he wouldn't hesitate to attack someone. Next to him were two men. One was tall and chubby, he wore tight black pants and was bald with blue sunglasses covering his eyes, he had a long brown mustache. The other man was short, he had split white hair and wore a lab coat, he wore some light blue pants or jeans, a tough guy orange robot was next to him, serving as a sort of bodyguard.

There were a few other people around as well. A male angel with black wings and black robes with a double cross staff sword was next to a female with long white hair, carrying some sort of gray scythe sword of wood, she wore a bright red dress and was in quiet conversation with the angel. There was also, a shining black creature that looked like a prism shard, it had multiple blood red eyes with giant hands and slowly just floated in place. There was also a tall man in black with vampire teeth and he looked very smug. Next to him was some stupid looking brown dog and a duck.

The last group of creatures was to the right. The first was a blue circular creature with giant bat wings and a shining gold sword with sharp edges on it's blade. It's face was covered by a gray mask so that only his yellow eyes shone from behind it. The creature also wore a cape and was in deep conversation with a chubby blue penguin who wearing bright red and yellow robes with a crown on his head, the penguin carried a giant hammer with a star embedded on it. Next to them was a tall man with a fancy purple cape with white stars. He had some thin looking sunglasses and a large purple face. It's great yellow horns stretched on both sides of it's head, it also wore a gold chain pendant with some bright red ruby. Lastly, was a cute looking purple creature with a dual red and blue jester hat with large popping eyes.

A sudden flash of light saw a transparent purple figure it looked like a weird sort of human. All of the creatures and humans in the room stopped to look at it.

"Welcome Pokey Minch!" the figure said. "I'm Tabbuto, successor to the deceased Tabuu! The leader of the new villainous subspace army!"

Pokey snorted. "You're a fraud." he snarled. "I knew the great Tabuu personally, you aren't his successor, he never had a successor!"

Everyone in the room let out a gasp and looked at the figure in the middle in shock. The figure looked furious as it stared at Pokey.

"HOW DARE YOU!" it shouted. "YOU DARE OPPOSE THE GREAT WALU- I MEAN TABBUTO! I AM A BEING OF MERE INFINITE POWER!"

"No you aren't." Pokey snarled. "Tabuu was a wise and brilliant being. You are a fool and a fraud. You'll never conquer the Multiverse without proper guidance...Master Giygas is the true great being of infinite power, anyone not under his great wisdom is nothing more than a fool. Tell me, Mr. Tabuuto, are you in any way, an acquaintance of Master Giygas?"

"I don't need to be an acquaintance of Giygas." the figure snapped. "I am trying to give the villains the opportunity you've been waiting for! To conquer your worlds!"

"You all should've put your trust in a better leader!" Pokey snarled, looking amongst the villains. "This fucking fool is imcompitent, he'll only lead to your destruction and demise!"

"THAT IS IT!" Tabuuto roared. "RIDLEY! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A loud demonic screech suddenly rang through the area. A giant purple dragon soared down from a ledge and landed in front of the figure.

"Do you finally have something better for me and my henchman to do?" The dragon snarled.

"This little brat here, Subject Pokey Minch, is defying my orders! Can you make him see the error in his ways and teach him a lesson!"

Ridley looked pretty pissed off with the figure. "Let me get this straight." the dragon hissed. "You want me...to force someone to follow YOUR orders?"

"Just...tell him what's in store for him if he follows us, show him to his quarters, get him settled, and for the love of god, get those stupid henchman of yours to come to our meetings!"

Ridley turned to look at Pokey. His piercing yellow eyes shot through his soul. "This is the kid?" Ridley snarled.

"Yes, I assume he won't be any trouble for you?"

"Of course...come with me you stupid kid." Ridley said, motioning for Pokey to follow him.

Pokey followed after the tall dragon, it led him down another hallway to the left. When they were out of earshot, Pokey started to rant on the dragon as well.

"So...what's the Cunning God of Death doing taking orders from that fraud?" he snarled. Ridley paused and turned to face him, an evil smirk spread across it's weird mouth.

"I see you're familiar with me." he hissed.

"How could I not be." Pokey responded. "Master Giygas adored you, he called you the evilest being he had ever seen. You were one of Tabuu's best allies in the Subspace army. You're a genocidal monster in the Locus cluster who wishes to see the end of humanity!"

Ridley brought Pokey over to a door and swung it open. Inside, there were five other creatures and people. The first, was a man in a red racing uniform, he wore a purple racing helmet with sharp pointed glasses covering his eyes. A skull and crossbones were printed on his helmet. Another one was entirely black with blue light spreading through the cracks of its power suit. It had an arm cannon and was quick to approach Ridley upon his entrance.

The remaining inhabitants of the room were quite different, One was a massive green lizard with a large yellow belly. The creature was absolutely massive, far bigger than anyone else Pokey had seen. It had three belly buttons with sharp jagged rocks sticking out of them. It had three blood red eyes at the top of its head, which you couldn't even tell it had unless the creature had bent over. Another, was a large alien squid looking creature, it was bright orange all around with two weird tentacles sticking out of its head. It had one eyeball in the center of its mouth, which was surrounded by sharp pointed teeth. The last member was a gray wolf, it had sharp claws and wore an eyepatch over one of it's gray eyes, it carried a blaster with it as well.

Pokey grinned. "So...this is the Rouge Alliance?" he asked.

"I expected nothing less from Giygas' successor." Ridley hissed. "I assume that you don't need any introduction to them."

"Nope, I already know about Blood Falcon, Kraid, Phantoon, Dark Samus, and Wolf."

"Ridley who the fuck is this?" Blood Falcon asked, glaring at Pokey. "I thought you said that we weren't here to make friends with other villains."

"We aren't." Ridley hissed. "But this child is a special case, this is Pokey Minch, he's from the Giegue cluster and was Giygas' successor. He happens to be exactly what we're looking for."

"This child?" Dark Samus asked. "Doesn't seem like he's fit for our standards...even if he came from Giygas' work. What's he done that makes him worthy?"

"He's a devious little thing." Ridley responded. "He's the one who tore Lucas' world apart and brought about the destruction of several smash competitors back in Subspace."

"Not to mention...that...I just so happened to have returned from a little genocide of my own." Pokey boasted. "I destroyed an entire world in my own cluster. Killed everyone and everything there, left the area uninhabitable." Ridley gave a satisfied smirk.

"What's that in your little breast pocket there boy?" Wolf suddenly piped in.

Pokey patted his breast pocket, then he withdrew a little glass bottle with what looked like black blood in it. "This." he said. "Is corrupt Giygas blood. Using its properties, I could create another corruption infuser to command my own army under Giygas' control."

Dark Samus turned to Ridley. Who seemed to have just gotten an idea.

"Is what you just said truly possible Pokey?" the dragon hissed.

"Yep, it's completely possible, it'll take a couple days to complete the process but it can be done. So, what's the deal then, what is the deadliest alliance in the Multiverse doing taking order from that fraud Tabuuto?"

Blood Falcon snorted. "You think we're following that fucking fool?" he asked. "Kid, we've got our eyes set on something bigger, once Tabuuto captures the Smash Competitors, we're going to overthrow him and run the Multiverse OURSELVES!"

"Good luck with that." Pokey snarled. "That fool won't be able to capture them and keep control over them."

"But he can now." Ridley hissed. "With that corrupt blood you've got from Giygas, you could corrupt the Smash competitors and make them puppets. Kid, this Alliance was formed to follow those who want to be like Giygas, people who are so insane and so evil that they wish to see the Multiverse burn! Join us Pokey, and together, we'll take out the smash competitors, and rule the Multiverse the way Giygas wished! All you have to do, is let Tabuuto know about the corrupt blood and what it can do. I'll give you full protection and courtesy leisure of my own Rouge Alliance's materials."

"Father...don't you think it's a bit risky putting our great destiny in the hands of this child?" Dark Samus asked.

"My daughter, Pokey is far from a risk, Master Giygas raised you perfectly, you'll fit right in with us and will be a great asset...so...what'd you say kid?" Ridley asked, extending his claw hand out towards Pokey. "Want to watch the Multiverse burn and get revenge on Ness and Lucas?"

Pokey formed an evil smile and shook the dragon's claw. "Do I ever!" he snarled.

"Perfect, now...there's nothing stopping us." Ridley hissed. "It's time to watch the Multiverse burn!"

Little did the seven members of the Rouge Alliance know, there would be one thing they hadn't accounted for before they're plan. But even then, it wouldn't matter, the inclusion of that one thing would only be a good thing for them. Halfway through the Multiverse, in the Giegue Cluster World Sanctuary, the son and daughter of Giygas were preparing to come to the Imperium Cluster for multiple reasons, but one of the main, was because they wished to seek answers. A grand story was about to unfold in front of all of them.

Truths would be revealed, things once hidden will be brought to light, everything they thought they knew about themselves was a lie. One giant lie, covered up by someone, who wished to have power and control. Now, it was almost time for destiny to be challenged again. Through hard fought battles against corrupt heroes, and devious schemes with villians, everything seemed to favor the Rouge Alliance. The only question now...was could they stop him...or would their destiny finally come true...would the Children of Giygas finally let the Multiverse burn?

* * *

**The Prologue and First chapter will definitely be the shortest chapters of the entire series, just so we can get things going. Leave a review letting me know what you think, any advice is always greatly appreciated. Bound By Earth still has an Epilogue that needs to be written before production of this story shifts into full gear, so expect the next update in maybe two weeks.**

**Oh and for the Villians here's your list  
Ridley  
Tabuuto  
Pokey  
Dark Samus  
Blood Falcon  
Wolf  
Kraid  
Phantoon  
Bowser & the Koopalings  
Prihana Plant  
Duck Hunt  
Dracula  
Dr. Wily & Guts man  
Wario  
Dr. Eggman  
Necrozma  
Marx  
Nightmare  
Ganondorf  
King K. Rool  
Dark Pit and Viridi  
**

**I may have missed one or two of them, my bad. Now onto just a quick trivia note. Liquid Snake is the only villain to be cut from this story. He was originally going to be a member of Ridley's Rouge Alliance. However, I felt like I'd keep the trend of the Locus Cluster Only villains being there with Pokey being the only exception. I didn't feel like bumping him down to minor supporting villain so I just cut him all together. Anyway, I'll see you all real soon for the next chapter. Remember, I still recommed you read Bound By Earth before this one.**


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Day Disaster

**Chapter 1: Opening Day Disaster**

**(Giegue Cluster: World Sanctuary, Fiver, six months later)**

A boy with short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes awoke in the upstairs bedroom of his small, quaint house in Fiver. He quietly rolled to his side, next to him, was a girl with long golden hair and sapphire blue eyes as well. He smiled to himself, six months had gone by since he and his friends had defeated Giygas in their homeworld. Sadly, his world had been destroyed during the war, leaving him and his friends unable to live there.

That was, until Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo came along and brought them to their world to live. It was lucky, perhaps he should count himself lucky. His life had been pretty pathetic up until his adventure, not that it was much better now, but overall, he enjoyed it. He got up and changed out of his pajamas into a blue and purple striped shirt, before covering it with a blue hoodie, then slipping on a blue baseball hat over his head.

He walked downstairs and began cooking a small breakfast. Just warming up some microwavable bacon and putting a bagel in the toaster.

"Zoom! Hello father Moon!"

He smiled as he turned to face a creature with a horseshoe round body, it had a big nose with blue eyes and a green bow tied into its one strand of hair. Sure, he and Sarah were only fifteen years old, but they were happily married and had their adopted Mr. Saturn to function as their son. Fate put them together, there was nothing weird about it, even if he was kind of a villain.

Sarah walked into the living room a moment later. She was wearing her usual purple dress with a blue ribbon tied into her hair. She picked up the Mr. Saturn and nuzzled it. "Hello Astro." she said.

"Zoom! Hello Momma Sarah!" Astro responded.

Moon glanced up at a calendar. The date shone high and clear.

_December 5th, 200X_

He turned to face Sarah. "Well, today's the day." he said. "Astro...We have to leave for a while, we're on important business, you'll be staying with Petra and Dyson in Dalaam. Is that okay?"

"Zoom! Uncle Dyson take care of me! Aunt Petra very nice." Astro responded.

"I'll go take him now." Moon said. "Sarah you might as well start packing up, there's no telling how long this tournament is going to last." Sarah nodded and walked upstairs.

Moon teleported to Dalaam and handed Astro over to Dyson and Poo, who were in the middle of a meeting. Then, he teleported back to his house in Fiver. Sarah was already waiting at the door.

"You're finished already?" he asked in shock.

"Well, it's not like we're going to need much." Sarah responded. "Just a few bottles of cleanser incase you know who shows up a bit of food and stuff. You know, basic things."

Moon nodded. He walked back into the house and picked up his own red backpack. He unzipped it, and placed a black and red striped book inside, along with the three tickets he had been given to the tournament, he also put in some traveling food and snacks. He was about to turn back to Sarah when something caught his eye. A sword with a sapphire blade and emerald hilt hung above the couch. He got up on the couch and took it down, placing it in the carry attached to his backpack.

"You're really bringing Saphria with you?" Sarah asked. "Seems a bit unnecessary, don't you think? I mean, we're just going to watch the tournament."

"I'm on business with the Demonrift Sarah. Plus, it's not like I'm going to be watching the whole tournament, I've got other things I need to attend to. You never know when we may run into danger."

"I know, I know." Sarah responded, she tied the star pendant she usually wore around her neck and took off the ring Moon had given to propose to her. "I think I'll leave the ring here, just so I don't lose it."

Moon nodded. "Makes sense, we ready? Ness leaves in about an hour." Sarah nodded and the two set off towards Onett, walking through the woods.

* * *

**(Onett)**

Paula arrived at the doorstep of Ness' house. Today was the day that came just about every year. Ness was off to compete in the sixth annual Super Smash Brothers tournament. Ever since he received a letter of invitation for the first, he had been excited every year to attend. He spent his time training, and was a member of the government council that ran the Multiverse, the council rarely called meetings, so it didn't take time away from their relationship.

She had been asking Ness for years if she could join the tournament, however, she never received an invitation. Ness said that the council only chose the best of the best, and while he and Lucas had been pushing for her to join, the council just didn't see it through, she assumed that those who were fighting were all very skilled and very special.

She knocked on the door, Ness' mother answered it a moment later.

"Ah Paula." She said in delight. "So nice to see you, Ness leaves soon, but I assume you came to see him off?"

"Yes, thank you." Paula responded.

"Great, it's a shame that Tracey and I can't see him off this year. But we did schedule this playdate for quite some time now, so, oh well. He's upstairs waiting."

Paula nodded and moved inside. She walked upstairs, after stopping to pet his dog King on the head, she approached the door, only to hear Ness in kind of a panic.

"Damn it, where the hell did I put my Yo-yo!"

She opened the door and was greeted with a messy room. Drawers were open, clothes were scattered amongst the floor, and other stuff. Ness finally rose up from a corner, clutching onto a bright green Yo-yo that she gave him for his birthday a few years ago.

"Phew, good thing I found it." Ness said, he noticed Paula standing in the doorway, he walked up to her, smiling and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Paula. You came to see me off too next tournament?" he asked. Paula nodded in response. "Thanks again...Sorry I couldn't get you this year. Lucas and I put down everyone every year, but we still get no bites, Ninten still refuses to accept his invite and I keep trying to switch it, but they still don't take it."

"It's alright Ness...just kick some butt and do well...I'm behind you every step of the way." Ness nodded.

"I'll do my best, no guarantees though."

There was a sudden knock at the door as the two walked downstairs. Ness glanced at the clock, it was only eleven thirty. "Odd." he said. "The smash limo isn't supposed to arrive for another hour." he opened the door and was greeted with an exact copy of him and Paula. With the exception of their clothes and in Ness' case eyes and hair, they looked exactly the same.

"Oh! Moon! Sarah!" Ness said. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

The two just kind of looked at him like he was dumb. Moon cleared his throat after a moment. "Um...we're coming with you to the tournament."

"Wait...you two got invitations to come and compete?" Ness asked. "I thought we were just keeping it between all previous competitors!"

"No...we're coming to watch...we discussed this with you...didn't we?"

"How did you even get tickets? They've been sold out for sixth months!" Paula asked.

"That's...personal." Sarah said. "But...we have three of them...so we were going to take you with us, Paula...if you want to...that is."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to come!" Paula said, she gave both of them a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"So...uh...quick question...why do you have Saphria with you Moon?" Ness asked. "You aren't competing...so I'm pretty sure that you'll be taken down at the entrance if you bring her."

Moon shrugged, "You never know when something can go horribly wrong." he said. "Anyway, this competition takes place in the Imperium cluster...correct?"

"Yes, they've manipulated the world so we can have battlegrounds based on our home clusters to fight on if we want."

"Interesting, so...do we...go to the tournament with you...or do we just...have our own way of getting there?" Paula asked.

As if to answer her question, an orange portal opened near the woods and a limousine shot out. It was all white with gold markings of angels on the sides. It came to a halt in front of Ness' house, and out stepped a man in a butler outfit.

"Ah, Mister Ness." the man said. "Sorry to keep you waiting...I ran into a bit of traffic in between the clusters, this time of year is always so busy. We must make haste if we wish to pick up Mister Lucas and arrive on time for the tournament. According to my list here, no one else is down to come from your world so…"

"We have three tickets." Moon said, handing the man the three slips of paper with a logo of a multi-colored ball with a black horizontal and vertical line running through it.

The man's eyes narrowed. "According the guest list I received from Palutena, I am not supposed to have any pick ups from this cluster other than Mister Ness and Lucas. Could I please see your tickets and have your names?"

"Moon Wolfe," Moon responded. "Sarah Wolfe," he pointed at Sarah. "Paula Polestar." he finished by pointing at Paula. Then, he handed the man the tickets.

The man's eyes became a bit stunned for a second before returning to the narrow gaze. He carefully observed the tickets Moon handed them. Going as far as to point them towards the sun. Then, he took out a large notepad, and flipped through it.

"Basidiomycota...five hundred sixty guests...Tribus one hundred fifty...Locus fifteen...A.O.N. none...Animalium...ten...ah, here we go, Cluster of Giegue." He flipped the notebook towards them...the page was empty. "I don't see your names on the guest list."

Moon frowned. "These ARE legitimate tickets though...right?"

"Of course Mister Wolfe, these tickets are legitimate, they have Palutena's mark on them. Perhaps there's been some sort of mix up with the guest list...we have moments like this almost every year. I'll allow you three to ride with us...but only because I don't have time to keep arguing. Traffic between clusters causes SO much delay in time and space...so let's get going."

The four of them climbed into the limo. The inside had a few seats, a mini fridge, and it was decked out in all sorts of Rock and Roll 90s stuff, as well as golden sunflowers.

"Yeah...they sort of...decked out the transportation for me and Lucas. It's really nice of us to put so much effort into this tournament every year." Ness said as the four of them sat down.

"I'm so excited to get to see you compete this year Ness." Paula said. "I've been wanting to see you compete and how you use the powers I taught you, and maybe I'll finally learn what it takes to qualify for these tournaments...then I can come with you."

Ness gave a nervous laugh at that. "Yeah...sure Paula." he said. "But in my opinion, if anyone from our cluster has a one way ticket into the next tournament, it's definitely Moon."

Moon chuckled. "Not like I'd even be able to compete." he said, pulling out the black and red striped book and opening it. "Boundation...remember? Plus, even if Sarah and I did get an invite, I'd probably turn it down."

"Really?" Paula asked. "You wouldn't go to a tournament for the sole purpose of showing your strength to the multiverse? You are arguably stronger than Ness, no offense Ness, plus, the Demonrift you've got tells you about all the competitors! You could pinpoint their weaknesses and destroy them."

"True." Sarah said. "But Moon and I think it's best that the Children of Giygas stay out of Multiversal affairs."

"Speaking of which." Ness said suddenly. "Try not to mention that you are Giygas' children to anyone when you get there. Your world's mere existence sent the council up in flames, I've been working nonstop to convince everyone there that letting you guys live here isn't a threat to Multiverse's safety. We know that you two are far from evil, but the rest of the competitors probably won't take to kindly to having the children of Giygas just walking around."

"Completely understand that." Moon muttered from behind the Demonrift. "Though, it's not like you all competing in the tournaments are much better."

Ness frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Moon gave him a deadpan stare. "I know that you guys go through applications from numerous competitors to figure out whether or not they are worthy for Smash Brothers. The Demonrift has the votes on the applications for each competitors application."

Ness' face fell. "Oh...so...you know who we've approved?" he asked.

"You've got some rather...Interesting...competitors." Sarah said. "I mean...sure, you've got the heroes of the Multiverse, which makes sense...But seriously...Bowser and the Koopalings...King K. Rool...Ganondorf...Ridley? What's the deal with all these villains getting into the tournaments?"

"Well, Bowser and Ganon came during Melee, which was before the council started accepting applications, with Master Hand gone, and Palutena and Pit having not revealed themselves to us, we had to come up with SOME way of inviting other people. Plus, during Smash Brawl and Smash Duel, we had the guests in the stadium vote on who they thought would make good competitors...Ridley was the top request BOTH times...and he had already applied to Brawl...so we didn't really have much of a choice."

"Well...suffice to say...you do an okay job with competitors...I've seen your votes on people's applications...mostly yes...but you have said no to a handful...mainly villains...but a few other competitors as well." Sarah replied.

Paula's eyes widened. "You've...actually said no to other people coming into tournaments?" she asked. "Ness...why would you do that?"

Ness blushed. "Well...to be fair Paula...I've only said no to villains and others who don't appear to be as qualified as you...we've had Pokey put on the debate as many times as you."

The limo came to a halt and after a couple minutes of faint murmurs and muffled goodbyes, Lucas entered the limo alongside them. His eyes temporarily widened at the sight of Moon, Sarah, and Paula.

"Oh...I didn't realize that you managed to get tickets this time around." he said slowly. "I thought we gave up trying to even order them at this point."

"Moon had an extra one for Paula." Ness said quickly. "If he had one more, he would've invited someone from your world."

"Oh...okay then...so...what've you been talking about?" Lucas asked, sitting down next to Ness.

"Just...thinking about other competitors." Ness said. "Everyone has probably been training really hard...and with no new competitors entering the ring this year...I'm sure everyone is going to bring their A-game this time around."

Lucas nodded and turned his attention to Moon. "So uh Moon...seeing as how your world had our little tournaments in the form of those weird video games, and that you have the Demonrift, you wouldn't mind giving us your professional insight...who'd you say is the biggest threat this time around."

All eyes fell on Moon, who was still busy scanning through the Demonrift.

"Little Mac." Moon responded.

The limo suddenly roared with laughter from Ness and Lucas. "Yeah, sure...the biggest threat is DEFINITELY Little Mac." Ness said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Come on Moon, be more serious than that."

Before Moon could answer, the limo screeched to a halt. The door was opened a moment later by the butler man opened the door, motioning to Moon, Paula, and Sarah.

"Guests get off here." the Butler said. "This is the sector area for the Giegue Cluster guests, you'll have the area mostly to yourselves, the opening ceremony starts in thirty minutes, I need to get Misters Ness and Lucas to the stadium, there's a TV screen in your room to view from here, or you can take the portal to your seats in the stadium. Either way, you three must get out now."

Paula hugged Ness and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck Ness." she said. "You too Lucas, we'll be cheering for you the whole time." Both boys nodded and waved goodbye as her, Moon, and Sarah got out of the limo.

"Holy smokes!" Paula said, looking around. The three of them were in a relatively large room, it was decorated once again, with Rock and Roll stuff and golden sunflowers, alongside pictures of Ness with Paula, Jeff, and Poo and Lucas, with Kumatora, Duster, Boney, and Salsa. There were also a bunch of other things, like a stick, a model of a pink snake, and Ness' signature baseball bat and yo-yo.

"The sector guest areas are shaped to feel more akin to each cluster's members participating in the tournament." Moon explained. "For bigger clusters, like Basidiomycota, Imperium, and Locus, all of which are clusters composed of multiple video games in my world, the areas a split into fan service rooms for said competitors franchise. These areas actually exist outside of the borders of the Imperium Cluster, much like Skyworld, the technical center point of Imperium. They are impossible to reach on any given day unless you are a guest at this tournament. Not even the Demonrift could take me here. Skyworld is, however, the exception."

"Wow." Sarah said. "This place is amazing."

"Yes, but we aren't here to stay." Moon said. "The portal room is just behind that door." he pointed to a wooden door next to a massive television screen. "Let's go to the stadium."

* * *

The three of them now sat side by side in a massive stadium. Paula looked around, she couldn't see anyone else inside of the stadium, she sat on Moon's left, while Sarah sat on his right. Technically speaking, it felt like they were in more of a booth.

"I guess since our guest list is so small, with the guest list for other clusters being so massive, they must've just decided to move us to a booth." Sarah said after a moment.

"I can work with that." Moon responded. "That means no one will talk to us and we can concentrate on the match fully."

"So...how many people are competing in this tournament again?" Paula asked.

"About 90ish, people." Sarah replied.

"I'd be happy to go over anyone of interest as they come out." Moon said to Paula.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

After a few minutes of waiting in silence. A voice suddenly began to speak from somewhere.

"Hello to everyone in the audience." the voice said. "Welcome to the sixth annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament. I am Masahiro Sakurai! The official announcer voice of the opening ceremony, over the next few weeks, you will be watching the greatest fighters in the Multiverse compete for the Smash Brothers Championship. For now though, let me go ahead and give a warm welcome to the clusters and representatives competing in this year's tournament.

"Don't worry about the voice." Moon said. "It's only used for the opening ceremony, there is no record of a Masahiro Sakurai found anywhere in the Multiverse, it's most likely just a voice bot."

"First up! The representatives from the Basidiomycota Cluster!"

Down on the stage, a ton of people and human-like animals walked out, waving to the crowd. There were three men and three women, one of which was being accompanied by a cute looking star creature. Two dragon like turtles with spikes on their shells and a tuft of flaming red hair, the smaller one in some sort of clown face machine. Followed by A friendly looking green dinosaur wearing brown shoes, brown monkeys, one wearing a red hat and t-shirt, the other in just a necktie, a fat looking crocodile with a crown and red eyes, and what looked like some sort of bronze belly armor, a brown bear wearing yellow shorts with a red bird in his backpack, and lastly-"

"Is that a damn potted plant!" Paula shouted as a red and white polka dotted venus fly trap with sharp teeth hopped out alongside them.

"Fighter number 70." Moon said. "The Bloom of Your Doom, Piranha Plant...or...Petey Piranha, depending on who you ask. She's a high ranked general of Bowser's army. However, she isn't without her faults...I personally despise of her inclusion since she is quite...random and out there, Ness agrees with that. Petey does have pretty high intellect however, she joined the fight for the fifth tournament where she placed 74th."

"Okay, but still A freaking POTTED PLANT is fighting and I'm not allowed to?"

"Oh believe me, you haven't seen anything yet." Sarah responded with a dead tone as the voice of Mr. Sakurai continued.

"Next up, the Tribus cluster."

Only six people walked into the stadium this time around. Three of them looked eerily similar to each other with the notable difference in style, one looked to be about 17, the other looked like a child no older than eight, and the last one looked like he had been ripped out of a child's cartoon show. Then, there was a very pretty princess with a pink and white dress and long blonde hair, next to her was someone dressed like a weird ninja, it took Paula a moment to realize that, looking a bit closer, the ninja was actually the same princess.

"The Tribus cluster is a bit weird." Moon explained. "I'm sure you've noticed that those three boys are exactly the same."

"So is the ninja lady and the princess." Paula said.

"Correct. Technically speaking, they are all the same person, those three boys are all named Link. However, the young one goes by the nickname Lonk, given to him by his adoptive mother, the ninja Sheik, and the cartoon one goes by the nickname Faroe."

"Okay, what about the last guy?" Paula asked nervously, she pointed to a man with a dark green skin tone with orange hair and beard with a pointed nose and blood red eyes. "He looks scary."

"Fighter number 23, The King of Evil, Ganondorf." Moon said. "This specific incarnation of Ganon comes from World Patience with Lonk and Sheik, he's a native gerudo general who became a corrupt and evil dictator, this is however, how fate wanted it to be. Every 100 years after their deaths, Link, Zelda, and Ganon are reborn, the basic same stuff goes down, Link gets amnesia, loses all his weapons, has to go and save Hyrule and Zelda from Ganon by going through a bunch of ludicrous dungeons, yada yada." Paula looked at him.

"Anyway, Ganon, despite his massive amount of power in his home universe, isn't exactly the greatest at this game, he was invited to Melee where he placed 26th, he placed 37th in Brawl, which was actually last place, 38th in Duel, and 19th in Ultimate. Though, I'd argue that his significant jump in placement was due to the council finally giving him permission to use a sword."

"Ganon is a foe to be reckoned with however." Sarah added. Gerudo armor is very powerful so damage dealt to him is very minor...and he hits like a damn truck."

"Now, for the Locus cluster."

A woman with a blonde ponytail in a robotic metal armor stepped onto the stage. Followed by what looked like a floating robot in the same armor, only it was black and had blue light emitting from it's several cracks. They were accompanied by a man in a blue racing outfit, with a red helmet with a golden falcon emblem on the top. They couldn't see much of his face, since his eyes were covered by sharp, pointed glasses. They were also joined by three animals in humanoid space outfits. A brown fox with green eyes and a blue bird that looked like a pheasant it had yellow eyes and a yellow beak. Lastly was a Wolf with shining silver fur, he wore an eye patch over his left eye. All three of them carried a blaster and some weird gadget.

"Hold up...one's missing." Sarah said.

A loud demonic screech suddenly swept through the area as a streak of purple shot above them. A giant purple dragon landed on the stage, it had large wings, piercing yellow eyes, and looked like it was ready to kill someone.

"Figures, he's the only competitor who can't fit into most of the prebuilt stuff." Moon muttered. "Anyway, I'm sure Ness has told you about most of them...and...Paula, you're looking at one of the five winners of Smash."

"Really? Which one?" Paula asked.

"Fighter number seven, The Leader of Star Fox, Fox McCloud, a special ops bounty hunter for Corneria, a politically influential government in one half of the Locus universe. Unlike most bounty hunters in the Locus Cluster, he and his team actually have standards. He's arguably one of the best pilots in the cluster, rivaling that of his deceased father James McCloud, Douglas Jay Falcon, and Wolf O'Donnell. His speed was at one point, unmatchable, without his fancy vehicles that Corneria provides to his team, he's left to rely on his blaster, claws, and special reflector. Same goes for Falco Lombardi and Wolf O'Donnell. He's been a part of these tournaments since the first one, placing 6th, 1st, 18th, 25th and 34th in that order."

"Very impressive." Paula said, looking down at the fox. "I bet Ness is super jealous of his adversaries."

Moon ignored the voice of Sakurai as he welcomed representatives from the Anomaly of Nightmares to turn and face Paula.

"What do you mean by jealous?" he asked curiously. "Ness has spoken about his placement in these tournaments to you...right?"

"No...he doesn't really like to talk about the tournaments...I assume it's because he does really poor in them."

"Paula...Ness is the only founding member of these tournaments to never place in double digits." Paula's eyes widened in shock, Moon frowned in response. "That's really odd." he said. "Ness has the best performance out of everyone...and he's never once said anything about this?" Paula shook her head. Sarah had also turned to listen to their conversation.

"Moon...what has Ness' placement been throughout the tournaments?" she asked.

"He placed runner up in the first tournament, 3rd in Melee, 5th in Brawl, 4th in Duel, and 7th in Ultimate."

"Oh...wow." Paula said.

"Though, I can't say I blame Ness for not talking about his work with everyone else in the clusters for this tournament." Sarah said bitterly. Moon nodded in agreement.

"You two have been acting really weird about this tournament." Paula said. "I get that you came because you had tickets...but even then...you haven't spoken to positively about them...even before this tournament."

Moon and Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "It's uh...It's nothing Paula." Sarah said. "Just uh...the Demonrift has had some rather...questionable portrayals of them. Ness is one of the few exceptions."

"Oh...well...seeing as how you all know the winners of each tournament...would you mind sharing the top 3 with me?" Paula asked.

"Not a problem." Moon responded. "In Smash Foundations, better known in my world as Smash 64, Pikachu placed first, Ness placed second, and Kirby placed third.

"You mean that cute little gumball creature." Paula asked, pointing at a gumball creature with dark pink pointed feet.

"Yeah, Kirby may look cute Paula." Sarah said. "But without the rules set in place to balance power, Kirby would destroy everyone here without breaking a sweat. Thanks to the limitations though, he's not as powerful."

"Oh...so...what about Melee?"

"Fox placed first, as mentioned earlier. Then, do you see those two eskimo kids." Moon asked pointing at two kids who looked to be around the age of 12 that had just walked out on stage. One wore a blue heavy jacket, the other wore a pink. Both carried hammers.

"Yeah I see them." Paula responded.

"That's fighter..or rather...fighters number 15, The Bone Chilling Duo, Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers. They are a group that hails from the R.D.U which is basically where all the old, irrelevant games from my world are grouped. Things like Pac-Man, Punch Out, and Wii Fit. Next to Ness, they've also had an incredible performance record here in smash. They placed second in Melee, beating Ness for third."

"But that's because there's two of them! That's got to be cheating!" Paula said.

"Well, they were denied from participating in Smash Duel for that reason. But they were brought back when they filed a complaint about Rosalina and Luma, Duck Hunt, and Olimar, who all are technically more than one fighter."

"Anyway, moving on to Brawl, seeing as how there were a lot of characters, I might as well say the Top five. Meta Knight placed first, Snake as runner up, Popo and Nana again, then Olimar, then Ness. In Duel, you had Bayonetta take first, Cloud Strife as Runner up, then Ryu, then Ness, then Diddy Kong."

"What about Ultimate?" Paula asked

"Ultimate had a lot of competitors to go over, but it was by far the most balanced these tournaments have ever been. For the winner, you had Erdrick, or has he's known, The Hero. Pichu placed runner up, Joker placed third, Ridley fourth, and Terry Bogard fifth."

"Who was sixth place?" Paula asked.

Moon and Sarah's eyes narrowed as the last group of people were called on to the stage. Two identical angels one with brown hair and white robes, the other with black hair and black robes flew onto the stage. Followed by a tall female with long green hair, wearing white royal robes, she carried a tall staff and basically floated the whole way there. When Paula turned to face Moon and Sarah again, she saw that both of their faces looked quite disgusted.

"Fighter number 54, The Goddess of Light, Palutena Icarus." Moon said coldly. "She's the leader of Skyworld and head of the Imperium Cluster, she's also the "president." of the Smash council. Since the council is only twelve members, in the event of a tie, she will be the deciding vote on a decision."

"Ness has told me about her." Paula said. "He's not mad at her about putting us on trial, about the creation of your world, he understands that it was because the Multiverse could've been at stake."

Moon and Sarah raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Well...that's Ness for you." Sarah said. "Always seeing the good and right in others."

Moon didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked amongst the many competitors, varying from boxers, animals, princesses, swordsmen, and many more. He noticed then, that all the villains, Anti-heroes, and for some odd reason the Duck Hunt Dog, were standing at a pretty noticeable distance from the rest of the competitors. Then, he noticed Mewtwo, a purple alien creature that reminded him an awful lot of Giygas' alien form, the two of them locked eyes. Suddenly, a flash vision of an explosion ran through his mind. All the villains down on the stage then attacked the rest of the participants on the stage, joined by even more people and some holographic purple figure.

"Shit." he said suddenly, startling Paula and Sarah. "We need to get out of here." before either of them could say anything, he grabbed onto them and vanished in a flash of orange light.

* * *

Down below on the stage, Mewtwo was waiting next to Zelda.

"Hey...are you feeling okay Mewtwo?" the Princess asked.

"_I'm getting some sort of Dark Energy senses Princess."_ he responded. "_They are far more powerful than the group of villains to our left."_

"Well...say something to everyone if you are worried." Zelda said.

"_You know how I feel about talking to the other humans."_ Mewtwo responded. "_You are very kind to me, so is Red, I'm not going to make small talk and look like a fool over something so silly."_

The purple alien continued scanning through the crowd of people and animals. Using its powers to locate any trace of Dark Energy. The energy kept becoming more and more powerful as it moved throughout the crowd. Finally, it found a massive burst that made it stumble back a little. Up in a booth, he could see three children, all around the same age as Ness and Lucas. Two girls who looked identical to each other, and a boy who looked like Ness, with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie and baseball hat, Mewtwo also caught a glimpse of a sword attached to his back.

The pokemon titled its head curiously. Darkness surrounded the boy and the girl on his right, but they didn't seem evil. Mewtwo concentrated on the boys thoughts. At first, he was met with a bunch of presented information of some fighters. Like Palutena, who the boy didn't seem to be fond of. The boy's head scanned each of the competitors before locking eyes with Mewtwo.

"_So...that's Mewtwo huh?"_ he heard the boy's voice say. "_Probably the competitor here that I could understand the most, to be all powerful and created for evil purposes, to be lied to, losing a lot in your time, just like us."_

That was odd, the boy seemed to really know his stuff about him. Suddenly the boys thoughts started jumping. Mewtwo heard a mini explosion.

"_Shit, that's not good, I need to get us out of here, the villains are going to bomb the stadium and capture everyone...do I...do I warn them?" _a brief pause. "_No, there's no time, we'll have to come back for Ness and Lucas...but first get Paula to safety." _

The boy and the two girls suddenly vanished in a flash of orange light. Mewtwo frowned, talk about paranoia, but, something itched him in the back of his head. He turned to face the villains and concentrated his thoughts on Bowser. The dragon turtle's cold voice spoke to him a moment later.

"_Alright, the attack will begin in five...four…"_

Mewtwo shook itself back to existence. Much like the boy, the clone Pokemon knew that there was no chance at warning anyone and getting everyone to safety, but if what he heard was true, there would be no escapers, not even Kirby, who was unfortunately the closest to the Villain group. Which would mean, there would be no one to stop them. He also knew one thing, he HAD to get Zelda out of here, he turned to his left, but Zelda had already moved over to Link.

"_Crap." _Mewtwo said to himself. "_There's no time, just get the hell out of here, rescue everyone later." _The alien creature vanished in a flash of purple light.

Meta Knight looked to his left just in time to see Mewtwo teleport out of there. He clutched Galaxia in his hand before whispering. "Good...someone else managed to pick up on their motives...and thankfully no one noticed him escape...we will not be alone."

Zelda had, however, noticed Mewtwo teleport out of the stadium. Before she could say anything to Link, however, an explosion from an area in the stands cut her off. A holographic figure of purple emerged from the smoke. Alongside several more villains throughout the Multiverse. All the competitors readied themselves for an attack, but before anyone could do anything, a giant beam of purple light enveloped them.

It was the last thing any of them saw, before they felt an eerie coldness enter their bodies, stinging, burning pain enveloped them whole. All of them sunk under pressure, as darkness enveloped each and every one of them.

* * *

**(Imperium Cluster; Giegue Guest world)**

Moon, Sarah, and Paula all reappeared back in the guest world they had been in earlier.

"Moon what the hell?" Sarah asked.

"The...The...The villains." Moon said, breathing heavily. "They were going to capture the competitors and kill all spectators...There wasn't enough time to stop it...I had to just get us out of there...we're safe here...the only people are able to access this subset world are the guests of this tournament, Ness, and Lucas. Unless they enter from Skyworld that is."

"But...Ness...Lucas...the rest of the non-villain competitors." Paula said. "We need to save them. We can't just flee back to our world."

Moon and Sarah looked pretty uncomfortable with that. "I'm...not sure that's a good idea." Moon said bitterly. "I mean...sure...we need to rescue Ness and Lucas...but...come on Paula...these are the same people who wanted to remove you from existence for creating us."

"But this is our chance to prove that me creating you was a good thing!" Paula snapped back. "Without you two we wouldn't have been here to know that the villains were doing this, Moon, without each cluster's respective heroes...who will rise up and stop the villains from conquering them?"

Sarah looked at Moon sympathetically. "Paula...give us a moment to talk about this...okay?"

Paula let out a sigh. "Fine, just...make it quick." she said before walking over to a couch and sitting down on it.

Sarah turned back to him. "Moon...I know that you don't want to go and help these "Heroes" she said. "I don't either...but...you know that Ness and Lucas would definitely take Paula's side here. Plus, some of them don't deserve to be abandoned by us, those that were on Ness' side for Paula's trial about our creation."

"A trial, that, may I remind you, was false accusations Paula didn't create us." Moon said quietly. "Someone else did, then, they tried to shift the blame onto her. When that didn't work, they messed with our already altered timeline, and when THAT didn't work, they hired Ness' Pokey to go to our world and destroy it. Why should we help the person that did all that?"

"That's one person!" Sarah said. "Sure, many of the other heroes are corrupt, but this was ONE person who did this to us...we shouldn't let people like Link and Zelda, clean slated heroes who were on Ness' side for this whole mess, suffer because of it!"

Moon groaned. "Fine, but even then, we have no base of operations, considering we can't bring the heroes here, we can't charge directly at the villains either, even you and I alone are powerful enough to bring them down, we run the risk of kicking "_**Them"**_ back into action if that were to happen with all these villains around...the multiverse would be twice as dead."

Sarah frowned. "Then...that's just a risk that we'll have to take...we can't leave Paula here she'll get herself killed...and we already know that we can't convince her, Ness, and Lucas to retreat back Giegue, and even if we could, that wouldn't be a smart option. Moon...I know you don't want to do this...but we don't have any other choice."

Moon shook his head and just kind of stood there in silence for a bit. "Alright Sarah...we'll try...I'm going to send a message to Dyson...let him know the situation...then...I'll try and figure out a plan. You and Paula just get some rest...we'll figure out what to do tomorrow, because by then, the villains will have probably spread out to make sure there are no survivors. That purple thing would be a fucking idiot if he doesn't do that."

Sarah nodded and walked over to Paula. When they were gone, Moon pulled out the Demonrift and started flipping through it until he landed on the Imperium Cluster. He started reading through the very long, drawn out description of Skyworld.

"Alright, nice, it's big enough to house everyone and barriers can be placed on it. I suppose that whoever is behind this will have Dark Pit and Viridi in charge of it...that won't be much of a problem, they're Anti-heros...but...is there anyway I can?..." He found what he was looking for under the Multiversal Laws section, he formed an evil grin as he read through it.

"Alright then Goddess." He said. "I'll play by your stupid ass rules...this is the perfect opportunity to fix this corrupt bullshit you've allowed, and figure out what the real story behind my world was, and protect my cluster incase this backfires. Only question now is, which 10 amongst these 80+ competitors are smart enough to let me reach this goal?"

* * *

**That's all for Chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. This series is finally up and running and should see weekly uploads for the most part. I think this will shape up to be amazing and will enjoy making this for everyone. I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions as the series goes on. I'll see you all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Making the Resistance

**Chapter 2: Making the Resistance.**

Moon, Sarah, and Paula all awoke the next day and gathered around their surroundings.

"Alright." Moon said, after they had a quick breakfast from the food provided in the sector area. "So, it's been a while. We need to start working on rescuing the heroes of the tournament. I've got a course of action planned out."

"Excellent." Paula said. "So, we start looking for Ness first right?"

"Not exactly." Moon responded. "Out of all the competitors here, there is a competitor we MUST get out of the hands of the villains first if we wish for our plan to be successful."

"Which would be...who...exactly?" Sarah asked.

Moon pulled out the Demonrift to a page he had marked and flipped it over to them. "Fighter number 17." he said. "The Wise Queen of Hyrule, Princess Zelda."

"Why Zelda of all competitors?" Paula asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Do you see that little triangle object she has attached to a necklace around her neck in this picture?" Moon asked, pointing to the object. Paula nodded in response. "That's no ordinary fancy jewelry piece Paula, that's the Triforce of Wisdom!"

"The...what?" Paula asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"The Triforce of Wisdom." Sarah explained. "It's a third of a powerful object that exists within the Tribus Cluster known as the Triforce. When the three pieces are connected, it can grant the connector anything they desire. Two of the pieces, the Triforce of Wisdom, which is always held by Zelda, and the Triforce of Power, usually held by Ganondorf will remain constant in what they can do throughout the Multiverse. However, the third piece, held by Link will vary in what power they can grant."

"The three worlds in the Tribus cluster are named for their varying Triforce piece." Moon said. "The Triforce of Courage, held by Link, allows him to become a master of any weapon as well as use basically anything as a weapon, as well as giving him courage that cannot be erased. For Lonk, he has the Triforce of Patience, it allows him to play magical instruments without any training, and, as the name implies, gives him the longest attention span known to mankind, you could tell him the entire plot of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and he'd listen to the whole thing. For Faroe, he uses the Triforce of Curiosity, it basically turns him into a master navigator with an itch for exploration, which is probably why he's a pirate. We need Zelda because if we took away one of the Links, the villains could just use a different Link for the Triforce completion."

"Okay, but, I see one problem in this plan." Paula said. "If we took away Zelda, couldn't the villains just use Sheik instead?"

Moon cracked a grin. "An excellent thought Paula." he responded. "But, Sheik doesn't actually have the Triforce of Wisdom. You see, the Tribus cluster used to be one world, however, during Link's fights with Ganondorf, an object known as the Ocarina of Time used by someone other than Link to help him defeat Ganon, the Ocarina allows one to control time in the Tribus Cluster, only Link was able to use it, however. Because someone used it without knowing how to control its power, the Tribus Clusters timeline became unstable and the world was torn into three. During the resulting tear, time froze in World Patient, leaving Zelda forever trapped in her Sheik form, making her Triforce of Wisdom useless as can be, Sheik's Triforce piece has no true power."

"But couldn't they just combine the Three Link's pieces of the Triforce in place of the Wisdom Piece?" Paula asked.

"That's unknown." Sarah responded. "However, it's likely that the result of combining the three Links pieces would result in the breakdown of reality since at their core, they are essentially the same piece."

"Even if those factors didn't come into play." Moon continued. "The Triforce of Wisdom is easily the most powerful of the pieces. It allows one to learn ANYTHING from any Multiverse, timeline, future, past, or date...it's an all seeing object. So essentially, it could tell the Villains what we are doing, and that would be really really bad."

"Alright, just, one last question." Paula said. "How do we find Zelda...and...follow up...how do we know that she's not the most heavily guarded competitor?" Sarah looked at Moon, not even she knew the answer to that question.

"It's...a bit of a gamble." Moon responded. "But I'm going to use the Villain Instincts I've inherited from Giygas to make my best guess." He didn't say another word to the two of them and began flipping through the Demonrift.

Paula turned to Sarah. "Villain Instincts?" she asked.

"Another word for evil thoughts." Sarah whispered. "When we were talking with Giygas, Moon's corruption had sort of an...allergic reaction...it gave him a bunch of unique stuff that we still believe we don't know the full extent of. It also...changed him in a weird way. But, basically put it, he can think like a villain."

"Alright, got it." Moon said, startling both of them. "That purple figure that I saw in my vision HAS to be the leader of the Villains...now...I'm going to guess he isn't very bright...considering he relied on other villains throughout the Multiverse instead of just the ones provided by the roster. That may sound like a smarter move on paper, but Ridley and Dark Samus alone could easily overpower half the roster at full power. So...whoever this person is, they're probably taking advice from the villains...which means Zelda was most likely put in a place of taunting importance...many villains like to collect trophies and put them in insulting places. Zelda is most likely going to be found in the Temple battlefield."

"Then let's get going!" Sarah said. Both girls grabbed onto Moon and they vanished in a flash of pink light.

* * *

**(Imperium Cluster; Subspace, The Great Maze)**

Meta Knight flew into the grand hallway of the base that had been made of the former Great Maze. He remembered very fondly being rescued by King Dedede, Ness, and Luigi. He clutched Galaxia in his grip. It was very hard acting okay with all that was going on with the rest of villains...Kirby had shown him and King Dedede the light side, so being back on the dark side was very uncomfortable...especially since the pressure was on for him to find Mewtwo and rescue everyone else.

Tabuuto was awaiting him, the purple figure glowed brightly. To him however, it wasn't a problem. Thankfully, some of the other heroes had attempted defense from that weird corruption beam fired at them. Leaving them weak, but at least not as brainwashed as others. However, throughout all of it, Kirby seemed to have vanished. He hoped Kirby was okay, without him, Dreamland would be left in futile chaos.

"Ah, Meta Knight." Tabuuto said upon his entrance into the room. "Yes, I've wanted to talk to you about something."

He had to fight down his urge to just attack right there. "What is it, Master Tabuuto?" he asked.

The purple figure folded his hands together. "Well, as you know, we've placed the captured corrupt heroes in there own places, scattered about looking for those that aren't under the corruption that we've invoked...Dark Pit and Viridi said it will take quite some time to crack the barriers set in place for the tournament so that no one illegally enters to spectate, many of the villains are taking the time to relax with their new pet puppets, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind going out and checking up on Zelda."

"Why can't Ganon?" Meta Knight asked.

"Ganon is...busy...plus...I have confidence that you can do fine."

Meta Knight wasn't going to waste any more time, he was being asked to go and check on one of the better fighters, if he could figure out a way to undo that corruption effect, he could start a resistance. "Very well then, shall I inform Sire?"

"Yes of course, take King Dedede with you." Tabuuto replied. "Now, I've got more important things to do, so get the hell out of here."

The blue creature flew out of the room and down to his conjoined room with King Dedede, Nightmare, and Marx...he did not approve of being in the same room as them...but he had to put up with it. King Dedede was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Sire, get your hammer." he said. "We're going to save Zelda."

"Already Meta Knight? You sure it's a good idea startin this resistance immediately?"

"Sire, we don't have the time to sit around, let's just get going."

* * *

**(Temple Battlefield)**

Mewtwo slowly and cautiously floated around the massive recreation of Hyrule's Temple. Looking around was certainly a bust...but he had already checked Gerudo Valley and there was no sign of Zelda there, though, he had a very close call with Ganondorf. With the competitors captured, they each had to be held hostage somewhere.

Needless to say, he felt like he was just looking for nothing. Anyone with half a brain would make guarding a captured Zelda the number one priority. He knew full well that the Triforce of Wisdom was a force to be reckoned with. He needed that out of the hands of the villains if he had any chance at surviving this.

As he slowly looked around, his thoughts drifted back to the kids he had seen in the stadium. Now that he was thinking about it, the girl in pink that was next to the boy had to be Paula, he remembered from the numerous times Ness had tried to get her into the tournaments. He wasn't a member of the council, but, being the only Pokemon that could actually communicate with humans, he served as a translator for Pikachu and Jigglypuff. He didn't like his job, but it was what allowed him to learn a lot of information that not many other fighters had access to.

The other boy and girl though, they looked sort of familiar. A faint memory of a boy with a Silver Ninetales, and Lucario. As well as a girl with a Gardevoir came to his faint memory, but quickly vanished. The three of them had to be from the Giegue Cluster. If he could find them, maybe he could recruit them as well.

He let out a sigh to himself, the boy's thoughts had been really weird...all that talk about how he was the competitor he could relate to was weird. Especially if he came from Ness' cluster. Remembering back to all the horrors he witnessed from Giovanni...he had come to distrust humans. Red had shown him compassion and understanding, even releasing him back into the wild after small talk...and then there was Zelda, who was sweet and understanding of his troubles. But the boy...like him...was a clone...designed for destruction? Ness had never spoken of such a thing on his world.

He was snapped back to reality by the sudden klanking of metal. He recognized the sound pattern and turned around, his eyes flashed blue just before a dark knight with a sword slashed at him with its sword. The phantom knight disassembled and fell to the floor with a clunk. In it's scraps he saw Zelda, only, she looked different. She had an evil grin on her usually bright and happy face and her eyes looked cold and heartless.

"_Zelda...it's me." _Mewtwo said. The princess ignored his words and waved her hand around. Little fireballs appeared out of thin air and shot towards him. They moved fast, way too fast, they hit his tail and weirdly shaped body. Even when he put the flames out with his psychic powers, he felt some continuous damage of stinging, burning pain on his body. He kept dodging her large variety of attacks...but didn't he didn't fight back. The last thing he wanted was to attack her, if she were snapped back to normal while his powers multi hit her, he'd be hurting her.

Zelda vanished in a flash of green light and appeared behind him, unleashing a lightning kick at his back. Mewtwo was flung across the temple he used his levitation to stop himself from smashing into the floor. Then, a phantom knight knocked him against the wall again, before small sparkling flames attacked him again.

Mewtwo felt himself running out of energy. Somehow, whatever happened to Zelda had given her an immense power boost. It didn't help that the continuous damage effect was hurting him. Zelda charged up another fireball before launching it at him. However, the fireball exploded on some sort of invisible barrier.

A sudden whoosh of wind saw Meta Knight in front of Mewtwo. His gray gloved hands clutching Galaxia while looking forward.

"Sire! Strike now!"

From the sky, King Dedede slammed on top of Zelda with his body. His blow from above made her sink into the ground, burying her.

The two creatures then turned to Mewtwo. "It is lucky that your telekinesis picked up on the villain's plans." Meta Knight said. "I was worried that King Dedede and I would've had to do this whole operation alone."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed as he read their thoughts.

"_Of course he's not going to believe us...but it remains essential that we get him and Zelda out of here." _

"Quit readin our minds Mewtwo." King Dedede snapped. "We gotta figure out how to remove this corruption effect on Zelda."

Mewtwo frowned. "_Very well then...I believe you. Let's get Zelda out of here so we can-"_

In a flash of green light, Zelda appeared behind them and lightning kicked Meta Knight across the Temple grounds. King Dedede pulled out a gordo and hit one at her, Zelda quickly spun around and a crystal shield surrounded her. The gordo bounced off the shield and back into him. Zelda then turned her attention back to Mewtwo, who was charging up a shadow ball attack.

"_Zelda...I don't want to do this...please...snap out of it!"_ Zelda responded by unleashing more fireballs at him, he quickly dodged the attacks, not losing his concentration on his own. Mewtwo hesitated, then, he fired off his attack.

"PK Accelerate."

A streak of blue dashed by him and towards the attack heading at Zelda. In its wake, was the boy Mewtwo had seen in the stadium. The boy withdrew his sword, which had a blue blade and green hilt, the boy slashed through his shadow ball attack slicing the projectile in two. Both parts shot past Zelda and collided with trees on the temple grounds creating two mini explosions. The boy then turned to face Zelda, suddenly, the princess fell to the ground.

"Moon!" Mewtwo turned and saw the two girls that had been with the boy run up them. Both girls looked identical, with the exception of their clothing, one wore a star pendant, blue ribbon, and purple dress, the other just wore a pink dress and red ribbon. Meta Knight and King Dedede joined them a moment later.

"Looks like all six of us had the same idea." The boy said, looking at Mewtwo, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. "I'd expect nothing less from Meta Knight and Mewtwo."

"Who the heck are you?" King Dedede asked.

"Moon Wolfe." The boy said. "This is my wife Sarah." he pointed at the girl in purple. "And I'm sure you don't need an introduction to Paula?"

"_You're the boy I saw in the stadium...you alerted me to the villains plan and allowed me to escape...thank you."_

"How did you know that the villains were going to attack?" Meta Knight asked.

"He got a vision." Sarah replied. "We didn't think anyone survived the attack."

"King Dedede and I were technically on the villain's side." Meta Knight said. "We got an invite to join Tabuuto's army earlier this year, we decided to join to hopefully save the Multiverse should the plan be successful."

"_I read your mind Moon, I didn't believe you at first, at least until I read Bowser's mind and heard him counting down the moments until the attack."_

The three kids' faces went into a slight panic. "H-How much did you get from Moon's mind?" Paula asked nervously. "Also...I thought Ness said that the Pokemon couldn't talk with humans."

"_I am no ordinary Pokemon Paula."_ Mewtwo responded. "_I have very strong psychic powers, those powers allow me to communicate with non-pokemon and translate Pokemon speech. As for what I found from your brain, just word of the villain's attack, you teleported out of the stadium before I could penetrate any deeper...I do apologize for my invasion of your mind, you just had some sort of weird dark energy senses around you. However, seeing as how the villains burst through the stadium from where you were sitting, I was probably picking up on them."_

"Now is not the time for playing icebreakers." Meta Knight said. "We need to figure out how to change Zelda back to normal. The villains used some sort of weird beam that turned almost all of the competitors evil. It also appears to make them deal some type of weird...poison effect on us."

"Poison effect? Evil?" Moon and Sarah's faces became pale. They looked at Zelda, who was still under Moon's hypnosis effect. Her appearance had altered to them, her skin was now a shadowy color, she wore a black dress with blood red eyes.

"Corruption." Moon hissed. Earning him a look from everyone except Sarah. "The villains are using Giygas' corruption to hold the heroes in place! Which means that…"

"Pokey's here." Paula said. "Moon, you have the most experience with corruption, there has to be some way you can save her."

"_You know of a way to change her back to normal?" _Mewtwo asked. "_Please, fix her, we can't allow her to be in the villain's hands any longer."_

Moon looked at Sarah, then back at the other heroes. "I do know of a way to help her." he said slowly. "While I am inclined to help all of you, it'll cost you guys something."

"Oh come on!" Meta Knight snapped at him. "Are you not a hero? Just do it already! Before she wakes up!"

"She's out cold." Moon responded dully. "Listen, I'm just saying, we all want to save the Multiverse, but if we try and work the way we are now, we're going to have problems, all I ask of you, is that you agree to listen to my rules and do as I say."

"You want us to put our trust in you! Someone we literally just met?" King Dedede asked.

Mewtwo looked at Zelda, seeing her like this was unimaginable, someone so sweet and caring, just becoming a cold blooded evil monster in a snap...if the boy knew some way to help her, and the rest of the competitors, and all he asked was that they follow his plan, that didn't seem like a bad trade off.

"_I'll agree to that, Moon Wolfe."_ Mewtwo said. "_So long as you can actually return Zelda to normal." _Meta Knight and King Dedede looked at him in shock. "_He saved my life."_ Mewtwo continued without looking at them. "_If he can save the rest of the competitors and already has a plan of how to do it, that's far better than we will ever get...I trust him, you two should too." _

"I'm a knight, and a Star Warrior." Meta Knight said, facing Moon. "I hope you are okay with showing us how exactly you intend to remove this...corruption...from Zelda before I agree to anything so crazy."

"I completely understand." Moon replied. "Sarah, I'll need your help for this."

Both kids moved over onto opposite sides of Zelda. They placed their hands on her arms and stood in silence. About three minutes of dead silence passed by before they removed their hands from her arms. Zelda blinked, and shook her head. Her eyes became soft and passionate, and she backed away from them, holding her head.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" The princess said. "Where...Where am I?...Why am I suddenly at the Temple battlegrounds?"

"You were placed under Corruption." Sarah explained. "You were basically a puppet to the villains, you attacked others without hesitation, it's like a weird type of mind control device."

"W-Where's...Where's Link?"

"Like the rest of the competitors, he's captured." Moon said. "Sarah and I drained the corruption from your body, freeing you of control from the villains...us, along with Mewtwo, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Paula are the only survivors from that disaster, we rescued you, just like we will do with your husband and the rest of them. You need some rest princess, corruption can have some severe symptoms on your body, so we need to get you someplace safe and secure."

"So...we're going to find a base of operations?" Meta Knight asked. "Good luck with that, there isn't a single place not under watch by the villains."

"Listen, right now, I'm going to make my first move." Moon said. "King Dedede, I need you to report back to the villains base, tell them you've gotten suspicious of Dark Pit and sent Meta Knight to Skyworld. We need a spy to make sure the villains don't spring at trap on us."

King Dedede looked like he'd rather whack Moon with his hammer.

"Sire, listen to the boy." Meta Knight said calmly. "He is our best bet to rescuing Kirby and the rest of the Super Smash Brothers."

"Alright Meta Knight." King Dedede began his trek back through the woods near the temple.

"As for the rest of you." Moon said. "Grab onto me or teleport yourselves to Skyworld, that's where we're setting up our base of operations." Meta Knight, Sarha, and Paula grabbed onto his arm. While Mewtwo and Zelda vanished in flashes of purple and green lights respectively.

* * *

**(Skyworld)**

The six of them appeared inside of a grand temple. All of them quickly looked around for any signs of immediate danger. They heard a quick sound of metal clanking together, they turned around and were greeted with an edgy looking angel with black robes, wings, and hair. He had a double staff bow that also functioned as blades, the bow was knocked with a dark arrow pointing at them. He was accompanied by a woman with long white hair, and some sort of weird wooden scythe blade. Moon grabbed Sarah and quickly warped behind the two of them.

"Don't bother." he said coldly. "The two of you are outnumbered, 3 to 1. Plus, I know that you have no intentions of helping the villains, so drop the act Dark Pit and Viridi."

The two people scowled and returned their weapons back to a more passive stance.

"How'd you know kid?" Dark Pit asked.

"I know that Skyworld's barrier on the restrictive clusters travel during the tournaments is easy to remove, incase of an emergency. It would take you only thirty minutes to crack it, yet you haven't done it."

"Ah, a smart human!" Viridi exclaimed. "Finally we get one that takes the time to research!"

"How do we know that they won't just betray us and turn us over to the villains?" Meta Knight asked, with Galaxia braced in a battle stance.

"We won't." Dark Pit growled. "Palutena would banish us from Skyworld if we did something like that. Even though she's captured, we were banking on someone foiling the villains plans, and if they didn't, well...it was a win win situation for us."

"_Can we make sure that's true?" _Mewtwo asked. "_I say we should make sure." _

Zelda placed her hand over the Triforce of Wisdom and closed her eyes. A bit of yellow light started to flash from behind her hand, making her glow brightly. After a moment, she opened her eyes and the light settled down.

"The Triforce of Wisdom says that you are telling the truth." she said. "I'll believe you." The princess suddenly clutched her stomach and vomited, a bit of blood shot out of her mouth.

"Zelda...are you okay?" Paula asked, running to her side.

"No...there's some type of...burning pain." she grunted.

"Looks like your body hasn't adjusted to the remaining bits of corruption left by drainage, you aren't from the Giegue Cluster, so you're more vulnerable to corruption, all of you are, you're body should've adjust by tomorrow morning. Luckily, the drainage bits of corruption are temporary, so they'll vanish on their own."

"So...question." Meta Knight said. "How did you remove the corruption effect from Zelda. Pokey said that there was no way of removal."

Sarah bit down on her lip as she looked at the group of heroes, Moon spoke up for her. "Um, using PSI Magnet we were able to take the corruption and transfer it into our own bodies, since we are from the Giegue Cluster, where this corruption was used by Giygas, we are able to feel no effect of it. We've built up an immunity."

"So, anyway." Zelda said. "Now that we've built up a small little force, Moon, what do you recommend we do next? If I may make a recommendation, can we please go rescue Link?"

"No, we must rescue Kirby." Meta Knight snapped at her. "He is the most powerful, the villains can destroy us with just him."

"We will rescue Link later princess." Moon said. "As for Kirby, if we start taking stronger and more powerful competitors, the villains will realize something is going on. We'll have to make our attacks random, rescue heroes who may not be as strong as others." he pulled out a black and red striped book and opened it.

Dark Pit was looking over his shoulder, he looked pretty confused by whatever was written on it.

"Kid, what the hell is up with your book?" he asked. "You're staring at blank pages with nothing but a picture of someone flipping you off."

Sarah facepalmed. "The book is a little special." she said. "Anyone from your cluster can't read it, someone was worried about people of your cluster discovering it, so they placed a special charm on it to prevent your cluster from seeing it. The book is basically an encyclopedia on the various clusters in the Multiverse and the important people within them."

"Talk about a bunch of crap." Virdi groaned. "Is the book like that for everyone not from Giegue?"

"No, according to the Demonrift, just your cluster." Paula said.

"Fantastic...so...who are we going after next?" Meta Knight asked.

"WE are not going after anyone." Moon said. "You all will stay here, only Sarah, myself, and Paula will go rescue heroes, depending on who we are rescuing, I may take one of you with me. But for the most part, the three of us will go alone. Everyone go find your guest room that I know that stupid goddess made for each of you...Tommorow I'll annouce my plan." Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving Moon, Sarah, Dark Pit and Viridi.

"As for you two." Moon said, turning to them. "I'm willing to place you in charge of Skyworld until this whole thing is over, IF you are willing to give me something."

The angel and goddess of nature looked at each other, then back at the two of them. "You know about our laws then, I'm assuming?" Viridi asked. Moon and Sarah both nodded.

"I promise that you both will have my full protection from Palutena, will be cleared of any charges, and, if you're willing to comply, I may be able to help you with your mission."

"What are you talking about?" Viridi asked.

"We know you are looking for evidence to try and weaken Palutena's power." Sarah said. "Despite what you may think, Moon and I didn't come here to watch the tournament with Paula, we came because we wish to seek answers about our existence, answers that we know Palutena won't provide, we were hoping that you guys could get us into Skyworld's technology."

"Are you crazy?" Dark Pit scoffed. "We let anyone into Skyworld's technology, and we're getting executed."

"Even if we could get you into that technology, you'd never be able to access that information. Palutena's rank is the only person able to access it."

"We have our ways of getting things done." Moon said. "We have access to telepathy, so, we could just, you know, say that we stole it from your brain...so...how about you show us where you're loyalty stands...with us...or with that good for nothing goddess?"

Dark Pit and Viridi looked at each other. After a moment of consideration, Dark Pit extended his hand out to Moon and shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal. We'll support you and your crazy antics, so long as you can promise us that you'll find something that can take Palutena's power out of commission."

"We can't be certain that we'll find something." Moon said. "But we'll do that...we'll try and find something that will be reputation ruining for her."

"We can only wish you two good luck." Viridi replied. "We've been trying for years, she's got no dirt on her period."

"Everyone is hiding something, we wish to fix problems that others ignore. This gives us that opportunity." Sarah said.

The angel and goddess of nature left them in a room with a large round table, with a large screen and multiple different sector areas.

"Skyworld Central Control." Moon said. "The most advanced piece of technology in the Multiverse...next to the Triforce of Wisdom...but we'll deal with that problem later. It's supposed to be accessible to anyone, however, deeper more cynical knowledge is held by very few. Under normal circumstances, we'd need that bitchy goddess' permission. But, we have something better." He turned to face Sarah, who had a nervous look on her face.

"Moon...if Palutena finds out...what...what's going to happen to us?"

"She won't find out...because by the time we rescue her...we'll have her where we need her." Moon said. "If she's going to get that power back, she'll have to comply by us. If she doesn't...then...that's her problem."

Both of their hands were now a shadowy color. They both looked at it, then back at each other.

"Looks like they're back...Tomorrow we'll have to go after Captain Falcon and Samus. According to Meta Knight, they're over on Shadow Moses Island. But first...let's see if this technology can handle the power of corruption."

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. As I mentioned, this is a sequel, so if anything doesn't make sense please go check out Bound By Earth. I've also referenced a plan in the future for my Pokemon Fanfic if you're interested in that. But anyway, back to this, I've had this series planned for a long time, and I'm not going to make this a "One Chapter One Hero." Because then these chapters would be like 1,000 words and would have like zero plot. Next up, we've got three heroes to rescue with an interaction with the villains.**

**Also, incase you're wondering, Mewtwo talks in Italics because that's how I envisioned Pokémon talking in their own respective language, Mewtwo uses his physic powers to communicate so he's using telepathy or something...that's just how I pictured it. Leave a review letting me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Evil Encounters

**Chapter 3: Evil Encounters.**

The group of eight woke up the next day and met in the central hall of Palutena's temple. Food was provided to them from the numerous contraptions that Skyworld's technology had produced. Once everyone had finished eating, Moon cleared his throat.

"Now, um, a couple of things," he said. "Since the current Council has been captured, we have no form of government running things at the moment. According to Skyworld laws, if the current council is out of commission, another council composed of at least 10 members can be formed to provide this temporary arrangement until they see the situation as being over. .

"We are in no way, shape, or form, capable of creating a council." Meta Knight responded. "The Council must be comprised of competitors, currently, there are only five of us, including King Dedede. We still need five more people in order to make a temporary council."

"Listen, when we do have enough to form a council. You guys can just place Moon in charge of the operation, we want to make sure we keep things legal, understand?" Sarah asked.

"_Of course, that would be easy, and it would keep us from getting into more trouble."_ Mewtwo continued. "_Anyway, who are you going to rescue today?"_

"Moon said we are heading to Shadow Moses island where Samus and Captain Falcon are." Paula said. "He said that we need some brawn that are capable of giving us insight on Ridley."

"A wise move." Dark Pit said. "Ridley is a force to be reckoned with. Tabuuto doesn't seem to like using him though...seems to prefer using the other villains. But I'd recommend you three to be careful. Last I heard, Ridley was going to Shadow Moses island to 'check' on Samus."

Moon's eyes narrowed. "Interesting...we'll have to be alert at all times...Sarah...Paula...are you two ready to go?" both girls nodded. "Alright then, let's get going." the two girls grabbed onto Moon and they vanished in a flash of pink light.

The remaining members looked at each other after they left. After a moment of silence, Viridi spoke up.

"So, I know I'm usually the one to call out the humans." she said. "But, we can all agree that the boy is a little strange...right?"

"I will admit, for him and Sarah to just...show up...out of nowhere from the Giegue cluster is quite...strange." Meta Knight said. "I do not remember anything of the sorts being brought to our attention. Ness has never mentioned them once."

"_I've been getting Dark Energy senses ever since they've been here."_ Mewtwo said. "_I find it weird that they show up and Dark Energy follows them...it's very unusual."_

Zelda had been very quiet as she listened to the other heroes talk amongst each other. Moon and Sarah had rescued her...but...could they be trusted? Moon seemed to know way too much about the competitors and she too could sense Dark Energy surrounding him and Sarah. It was weird, they just...appeared...out of nowhere.

She placed her hand over the Triforce of Wisdom piece. The piece began to glow and shine on her necklace as she concentrated on her thoughts.

She was suddenly thrown into a void, the Triforce piece shone in front of her, before a calm voice began to speak to her.

"_Ah, Princess Zelda,"_ the voice said, "_You seek my wisdom once again? What is it that you wish to know about?" _

"I...I want to know about these two kids...their names are Moon and Sarah Wolfe, two married fifteen year olds from the Giegue cluster...who are they? Where did they come from? I don't trust them...but they say they can help rescue Link and the others. Is that true?"

There was a moment of silence as the piece began to shine. Then, the piece floated next to her, a large picture appeared in front of her and the piece. It showed Moon and Sarah, alongside four other kids, one was a boy with raven black hair and hazel brown eyes and glasses holding the hand of a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes in a dress that looked similar to the boy's suit were the kids to their left.

On their right, was a boy who was completely bald save for a black braided ponytail wearing a Diadem, Cloak, and Bracers and a karate outfit with emerald green eyes, holding the hand of a girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair wearing a ruby crested tiara and bright yellow dress gown. In Sarah's arms, there was a Mr. Saturn with a green bow and blue eyes.

"_Moon Wolfe and Sarah Jones Wolfe, the Children of Giygas."_

Zelda felt her heart freeze...these two children were the kids of the most evil entity in the entire multiverse? And now they were here? While the villains had the heroes captured? What were their intentions? Did they accidentally bump into Mewtwo and Paula and were now just playing nice?

"_Princess Zelda, stop jumping to conclusions with these two...it's not right...Plus, you don't want to be on these two's bad sides. Moon and Sarah are far from villains, yes they have problems, but these two have things that heroes like you couldn't begin to comprehend."_

Zelda bit down on herself. The Triforce of Wisdom was always correct, no matter what the situation was, it gave her the honest truth 100% of the time. But...the Children of Giygas? Heroes who were the children of the embodiment of evil?

"_You doubt me princess?" _ the voice asked. "_Listen, there's a lot you need to know about these two. Moon and Sarah are Ness and Paula doppelgangers that hail from Dark Sanctuary, they both had an adventure similar to Ness and Paula, however, they were in love the entire time. They are extremely powerful and I would argue that they surpass Kirby in power. However, they are heroes who battle an oncoming spread of darkness that I could never explain properly to you. These two are heroes who wish to seek reform in others, as well as hunt down a very vile person who took everything from them." _

"What happened to them? Who are they hunting?"

"_Unfortunately princess, I can't tell you who it is they are looking for. But, this person hired the Pokey Minch of World Sanctuary to destroy the entirety of Dark Sanctuary. The seven entities that you see in this photograph are the only survivors from Dark Sanctuary. You have Moon and Sarah, as well as Astro, their adopted Mr. Saturn who functions as their son. Alongside their friends Erick Andonuts, Giovanna Cox, Dyson Locke, and Petra Locke. Their friends, families, and every other living entity from their world are all dead and their world is left uninhabitable by Pokey's rampage. They only survived because Ness moved them to his own world."_

So these were the kids Link said that Ness had been working head over heels to protect from the council. Zelda remembered Link coming home one day, he was really frustrated, Palutena had called the sixth meeting in less than two weeks. Link mentioned that it was to, once again, complain to Ness about a group of kids that had illegally entered his own world. Link had voted alongside Samus, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Fox, and Ness in favor of letting them stay multiple times, but for some unearthly reason, someone kept filing a complaint.

"_The six friends of Dark Sanctuary are quite bitter towards the Multiverse princess, there are many reasons for this, but their home is one of the main. I humbly advise that you be nice to the two of them, especially Moon, he can be difficult and a bit more than what you are used to. However, like King Dedede, he does mean well. He wishes to make the Multiverse a better place and will stop at nothing to reach that goal. Trust him Zelda, do whatever he asks of you, he means well, and he could use a kind-hearted individual like yourself."_

Be nice to the children of Giygas? That would be like asking her to forgive Ganondorf for terrorizing Hyrule every single time he was reborn.

"_Princess, I sadly cannot tell you what the future holds, but Moon and Sarah are the only chance you have of saving the Multiverse from the villains. You and Link must be nice them, because sadly, only a handful of people will respect Moon's way of getting things done, if you wish to have a better life for yourself and Link, please, be nice to him, he's had it rough and, like Mewtwo, is very bitter towards other people, he shows remorse to his friends, Ness and his friends, and Lucas and his friends, but to others...he's not as nice."_

Zelda was snapped back to reality. Everyone inside of the temple was looking at her.

"_Zelda, you were asking the Triforce of Wisdom something, what was it?" _Mewtwo asked.

"I...I'll tell you guys when Moon gets back...The Triforce didn't explain it to me fully...I hope he can explain it better to us."

* * *

**(Shadow Moses Island)**

Moon, Sarah, and Paula all appeared outside of a large military facility on an island

"In the Bellum Arca-Arca Cluster, this place is an archipelago of islands that Solid Snake has to infiltrate." Moon said. "It's home to several deadly weapons in that cluster. However, quite thankfully, they are all phony replicas here. So we don't have to worry about using our PK Fire attacks and blowing the whole place to smithereens."

They approached the entrance to the facility. There was a heavily shut door with a hand print id recognition software installed.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" Paula asked. "The door is sealed and we would probably need a villain's handprint to get in."

"Well, assuming Pokey hasn't tampered around with this technology, we should be able to corrupt the recognition software to make it accept our hands." Sarah said.

Moon placed his hand on the recognition software and concentrated on the device. A few black sparks erupted from the device before settling down and stopping. The door slid open with a heavy thud once it closed in. The three of them entered the facility, it was rather dark and their only source of light was from ceiling lamps that would occasionally flicker on and off.

The three cautiously walked through the facility, for the most part, the walls were made of metal and they were cold to the touch. You occasionally saw a staircase and some rather questionable posters of women.

"Hey Moon...I just realized something...if there's people here fighting with swords...then why can't they penetrate and amputate limbs of other competitors?" Paula asked. Her voice echoed a little down the hall.

"There are all sorts of holy charms and divine magic that this cluster uses to balance out the tournaments." Moon responded quietly. "Anyone registered into the tournament will have a special magic regeneration charm, that weakens the pain of magic attacks, and another one weakens the true power of their melee weapons. A competitor like Meta Knight is unable to penetrate deep into other competitors skin, armor, or scales, the most Galaxia will do is nothing more than large paper cut.

"But you aren't registered in the tournament...so couldn't you kill someone with Saphria?" Paula asked.

"Saphria wasn't created to kill Paula." Sarah replied. "She was created to cause suffering, she's technically a magic sword as well, Moon could only kill someone if he used an elemental slash. But since all the competitors have the magic regeneration, it's impossible for him to kill someone. Sure, she can penetrate deeper than other weapons, but that's it.

"Though, with the villains in charge of their minds, it's likely that the corrupt versions of the heroes have that melee weapons charm dormant so their hosts are at full power." Moon added.

The three of them walked into a large central room.

"This is the battle arena that competitors use for Shadow Moses Island." Moon said, looking around. "The battle area is big enough to house all competitors, actually, all of these phony makeshift areas are."

"No sign of Samus, or Captain Falcon though." Paula added, as she looked around the arena. There was a large amount of Dark Energy, but considering she was next to Moon and Sarah, it was normal.

"We aren't alone." Moon said suddenly. "I sense four other entities in this room...what's worse, none of them are the Samus or Captain Falcon we came looking for."

A blue laser whip suddenly wrapped itself around Sarah and Paula, who were standing behind Moon. They were yanked across the room and greeted by a black replica of Samus' power suit with blue light emitting from its cracks. Next to the armor was a man who looked like Captain Falcon, only his racing outfit was red, helmet was purple, and a skull and crossbones was imprinted instead of a falcon. The man had a gun in his hand pointed at them.

"Don't bother trying to break yourselves out of there." Blood Falcon growled at them. "You make an attempt, and I'll shoot both of you."

A loud demonic screech echoed through the area as a streak of purple shot down in front of Moon. Leaving the nine foot tall dragon with piercing yellow eyes. Up close, the three of them could see that the dragon's tail was actually a very sharp hunting knife. The dragon let off another screech in front of Moon, who didn't even flinch.

"You can talk you stupid ass dragon." he muttered. "I know you can."

Ridley's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. After the two of them had their own little stare down between each other, Ridley formed an evil grin.

"Dark Samus, Blood Falcon, hold the two girls here...don't kill them...I want to talk to this boy in private."

"Father, we have orders to-"

"What Tabuuto doesn't know won't fucking kill him." Ridley hissed at Dark Samus.

"Boss, you know what these kids are doing we need them-"

"I gave both of you orders." Ridley hissed at Blood Falcon. "If EITHER of you two kill one of those girls without my direct order...I will FUCKING EXECUTE you with my own skewer DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes Ridley." the two mumbled.

"Good." Ridley turned back to Moon. "Follow me." The dragon hissed at him before flying out of the room.

"Moon…"

"I'll be fine Sarah." Moon said calmly. "You two just better not do anything stupid." he followed the direction path that Ridley had flown. Once both of them had gotten out of earshot of the four of them Ridley turned back to him and extended out one of his claws.

"Give me your hand boy." he snarled.

Moon gave him a taunting grin. "Now why would I do that?" he asked smugly. "You're Ridley, The Cunning God of Death, a genocidal dragon with a thirst for blood. Why would I place my hand in your claws when you could just as easily rip it off?"

Ridley gave him a smug look that reminded him of Dark Moon. "Listen kid, my daughter and Blood Falcon would be happy to kill your girlfriends, I can give them the order faster than you can teleport over there and save them. So just humor me and give me your hand."

Moon shrugged and placed his hand in the giant claw of the dragon. Ridley clamped down on his hand, he felt his knife sharp claw nails sink deep into his own skin as blood started to leak out of it. He still didn't flinch, compared to Dark Moon, this was nothing. Ridley's eyes looked stunned for a moment.

"This...is hurting you." he hissed. "I can see it in your eyes...and yet...you act like this is normal."

"I've felt worse honestly." Moon said dully. Seeing Ridley's pissed off expression made him crack a grin. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't think I haven't studied you Ridley, you rely on your massive size, your deadly reputation, and your intellect to intimidate others, that may work on the other smash competitors...but it is far from working on me."

The Dragon withdrew his sharp claws from his skin. Moon could see a mixture of black ooze and red blood dripping off the dragon's claw. Ridley took one of his dripping claws and placed it in his mouth. Licking all of the blood off like it was a lollipop. The dragon appeared to swirl it around to try and find something before a confirmed swallow. Ridley grinned evilly.

"An odd mixture indeed." he hissed. "It's weird, it has that ever loving sweet syrup taste, however, it feels kind of thin. Then again, the strange after taste leaves a bit of spice. Certainly a unique mixture of blood...You and your girlfriends hail from Giegue I presume?"

Moon raised an eyebrow at that. "You were able to figure out what cluster I'm from...just by sampling my blood?" he asked.

"Blood is a major identification factor kid. Cluster's weird atmospheres and living conditions give their residents a unique tasting blood type. I wouldn't be the feared monster I am if I couldn't identify a person based on their blood. My personal favorite type would have to be your own cluster, my own cluster packs a bit too much of a meaty flavor." He noticed Moon's rather disgusted look, in response, he gave another smirk.

"Don't get the wrong idea kid." he hissed. "I'm only a genocidal monster in my own cluster. All samples of blood from other clusters come from the less harmful damage I deal to competitors in the tournaments.

"Yeah, I figured...so...what do you want to talk to me about?"

Ridley looked even more pissed at that comment. "Alright kid, cut the crap with me." the dragon hissed. "You could've saved your two friends back their without them getting hurt...yet...you didn't attack my daughter and Blood Falcon despite your ability to overpower them...I should be asking YOU what the hell you want?"

Moon cracked a grin. "Seems that I underestimated your intelligence." he said coolly. "But it appears that my handbook was right, despite looking like a mindless killer, you have a supreme intelligence."

"Alright...but you want something." Ridley snarled. "Make this quick, I've got an archenemy that needs to be killed right about now."

Moon shrugged, he couldn't stall and test Ridley any longer. "Listen, Ridley." he said. "I know that you and your little alliance aren't working for Tabuuto, it's not your style.

Ridley's eyes formed their little death gaze. "Alright...and what does this have to do with me and my alliance."

"Listen, I personally couldn't care less about whatever it is you guys are doing." Moon said. "I've got enough on my plate at the moment...I know that you know that Me, Sarah, and Paula are trying to rescue the competitors that you guys captured."

"So let me guess." Ridley snarled. "You want me and alliance to look the other way while you all do this? Let you guys rescue our greatest enemies and the one thing stopping us from reaching the goals we so desire? I'm not a fool kid, it'd take a damn miracle to convince me to do that."

"Listen, I frankly don't give a damn about whatever stupid ass plan you and your Rogue Alliance have." Moon snapped. "I know that you know what opportunity I'm offering you Ridley, name your price, and I'll make sure it happens."

Ridley took a moment to ponder on what he said. After an uncomfortable moment of silence he formed his evil smirk.

"In the event that my plan backfires horribly...which it will not...but just incase it does." the dragon snarled. "I want myself and ALL members of my Rogue Alliance cleared of every charge that's brought against them AND see it fit that we are still allowed to join the tournaments and are still down for considerable participation...I also request that you yourself, agree to look the other way to all members of my Rogue Alliance should you guys bump into each other. If you can agree to that, then I shall tell my henchmen and daughter to do the same...I'd also like another sample of your blood if possible."

"And just who exactly are we batting an eye to?" Moon asked.

"Myself, Dark Samus, Blood Falcon, Kraid, Phantoon, Wolf O'Donnell, and...Pokey Minch."

Moon twitched at that. Pokey was in on the Rouge Alliance's plan? That was something he would've never guessed. Now, he would have to let Pokey walk free?

Ridley gave him a smug look. "Is there a problem?" he growled.

Moon let out a sigh. "No." he said. "I'll agree to that...except my blood...you've still got enough for seconds on your claw."

The two of them shook on it, then they walked back into the central area were Blood Falcon and Dark Samus were waiting with Sarah and Paula, who were still tied together.

"Let the girls go." Ridley snarled. "We have no business being here with these children."

"Boss what about-"

"Let the girls go, I'll explain everything when we get out of here." Dark Samus nodded and retracted her laser whip from around Sarah and Paula.

Ridley then turned back to Moon. "Don't forget our deal kid." he snarled in a low voice. Then, he, Blood Falcon, and Dark Samus vanished in a flash of pink light. Moon rubbed his arm where Ridley's claws and penetrated his skin, he used Lifeup to heal the injury as Sarah and Paula ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Paula asked nervously. "What did Ridley want?"

"Not much." Moon muttered. "But I was able to get him to agree to ignore our work."

"Well that's a relief." Sarah sighed. "Let's get back to looking for Captain Falcon and Samus."

Suddenly, a yellow laser whip similar to Dark Samus' wrapped itself around Paula's waist. This time however, when it retracted her to another black suit of armor with red light for the mask, she was instead flung past that and into the metal wall.

Moon withdrew Saphria as Samus and Captain Falcon came into view. Like with Zelda, their clothing (or in Samus' case armor), was all black. They could see that Falcon's skin was shadowy, and his falcon symbol was blood red.

"Be alert." he said to Sarah. "Falcon is very fast and his attacks, while being close range, are very power, his knees are also made of titanium, so try not to let him hit you with them."

"PK Freeze!" Sarah shouted. A beam of ice shot out of her hand towards the two corrupt heroes who dodged the attack with ease. Samus fired a few missiles towards the two of them. Moon teleported out the missiles range leaving them to redirect themselves towards Sarah, who used PK Fire to detonate.

Moon appeared next to Paula and used Lifeup to heal her. Paula stood up, a bit wobbly at first.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'm good." Paula said. "Let's save them." She launched off a PK Thunder sending lightning bolts down upon the two of them. Falcon rolled out of the way while Samus took the attack head on. Samus then launched off a charge shot at Sarah. While Sarah was distracted, Captain Falcon made a running movement towards her.

"PK Hydro!"

A jet stream of water forming a large hand at the end grabbed Captain Falcon and flung him towards a different edge of the wall. Meanwhile, Paula and Sarah unleashed a combined PK Fire at Samus, both flames merged creating a giant fire blast that encased Samus' armor whole. Once again, it didn't look like it did anything to her suit of armor. Samus then jumped over the two of them, rolling her suit up into a little ball. She landed behind them and readied another charge shot. However, before any of them could do anything, an explosion went off behind Sarah and Paula launching them across the room.

"PK Earth!"

Several statues of knights made out of what looked like emeralds formed out of thin air before charging at Samus. The swords made several slashes in her armor, however, the best they made were a couple of dents. Samus launched her charge shot at Moon, who used Saphria to slice the large projectile in half. The ball of light shot split and shot past him into an opposite wall. Moon felt his hand sparking and decided there was no better time.

"PK Rollin!"

Several multi-colored beams of light shot from his hand knocking Samus into the wall near Sarah and Paula. However, she didn't get back up, it looked like she had been knocked unconscious. Moon let out a sigh of relief before he heard something that made him flinch.

"FALCO!"

"Shit." he said to himself. In his desperate attempt to get rid of Samus, he had left himself open to Captain Falcon's attack.

"Now!" A third shouted, this one was a deep manly voice that Moon recognized. He heard a small click and an explosion went off near him and Captain Falcon. Knocking them towards Sarah and Paula.

Moon heaved himself up and used Lifeup to heal himself, then Sarah and Paula. They turned to face a man with brown hair and growing a mustache and beard. He wore a gray tight suit with a black harness equipped with what looked like a rocket launcher and several other guns. He wore a belt with grenades and C4's attached to it.

"Fighter number 30." he said to Sarah and Paula. "The Legendary Mercenary himself, David Snake. Or as he prefers to go by, Solid Snake.

"Wait...why isn't he under corruption?" Sarah asked.

"Meta Knight said that some of the heroes attempted to resist the corruption beam, leaving the corruption unable to affect them." Moon said. "Snake doesn't have purity, but he had the guts to overpower the corruption that the villains were using."

"I don't understand half of the shit that just came out of your mouth kid." Snake growled. "But, I'm assuming that you're the good guys huh?" the three of them nodded. "Good, No need for introductions, you're Paula Polestar, Moon Wolfe, and Sarah Wolfe." All of them raised an eyebrow at his knowledge.

"Yeah I know who you kids are." Snake growled. "I took the liberty to scout you all out before determining you were good, it's what I do best."

"Where did you even come from?" Paula asked.

Snake pointed across the room, the three of them could see an overturned cardboard box on the ground.

"How did none of us see that?" Sarah asked.

"Who cares." Moon muttered. "Let's just fix Samus and Captain Falcon and get the hell out of here...good thing we ran into you Snake, would've left you here otherwise."

Moon and Sarah moved to either side of Samus and placed their hands on her power suit. They shivered as the cold corruption entered their bodies and spread throughout them. Suddenly, they were both thrown into a voided landscape.

"Ah shit, here we go again." Sarah groaned.

In a flash of black light, two figures similar to the two of them appeared in front of them. Moon's wore a black hoodie and hat while Sarah's wore a black dress and ribbon. Both of their skin and hair was a shadow color and their eyes were blood red. Both also had evil grins on their faces.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Dark Moon hissed at them. "Now look at what you're doing! This is just pure heaven!"

"What the fuck do you two want?" Moon asked. Dark Sarah approached him and grabbed his hand.

"Just wanting to pay our sweeties a little visit...that's all." She said innocently. Sarah shoved her off of him.

"No...you want something." Sarah snapped at them. "Spit it out."

"Well, we're back, obviously." Dark Moon hissed. "Though, you did know that from the beginning, you did an amazing job at halting us from growing stronger for those sixth months, all cooped up in that little house with Astro, paying visits to Ness and Paula to make false memories of happiness. Admit it though, those are lies, you two envy the two of them, because you know that you shouldn't have this seeing your family makes you hurt...but it allows the two of you to grow closer."

"Honestly, what were the two of you even thinking?" Dark Sarah giggled as she flipped herself upside down and circled the two of them. "You two know that the hidden truth will only make you mad, which will put us in more power. You two could've stayed back home, you didn't have to use the tickets, but you did, and why did you do it?"

"Because we don't have any other choice." Moon snapped. "Someone did something, we aren't going to let them get away with this!"

"But yet, at the same time, you're making the situation more dangerous." Dark Moon hissed. "I mean, you both are going to walk right into a disaster. You both know that only a select few will agree with you...and what are you going to do with them? You're going to use them to just get away with all that you do! You're no better than us!"

Dark Sarah stopped in front of the both of them, but didn't flip herself right back up. "Seriously, do you two HONESTLY think you'll be able to call yourselves heroes after pulling this stunt? You two are going to violate so much, and for what, exactly?"

Moon quickly looked at Sarah, he could see the look of fear and doubt in her eyes.

"We're doing the right thing." he snapped at them. "Stop trying to pry into Sarah's mind, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, Erick, Giovanna, Dyson, and Petra all agreed that this was for the better. Pretty soon, Ness, Paula, and Lucas will feel the same. These stupid ass heroes kicked us to the curb and tried to rid themselves of us. What's worse, one of them is hiding something...actually...a lot of them are hiding something. If stooping to your level is what it takes to stop them...then that's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Oh believe me." Dark Moon hissed. "You're going to stoop to levels so low, you'd have to start counting in negatives. The destined ten that you're going to use to further your actions may still be on your side, along with Ness, Paula, and Lucas...but to everyone else? You'll still be monsters...and...as you slowly learn more about yourselves, you'll grow angrier, and as you continue to free competitors from the absurd levels of corruption that they've allowed to spread through themselves, you'll get weaker and sicker, pretty soon, you'll both snap like twigs."

"I believe we've overstayed our visit." Dark Sarah giggled. "Now, BEGONE THOTS!" Moon and Sarah felt themselves get flung upwards.

They blinked back into existence, their hands on Captain Falcon instead of Samus. They both withdrew their hands and back off a little.

"You two okay?" Paula asked, they both nodded in response.

Samus' mask had been removed and they could see her face and head. Captain Falcon rose a moment later holding his own head.

"What the hell happened." he grunted.

"Long story short, villains captured you and all the competitors and placed you under a special effect that turned you evil. You were rescued by us, we're helping rescue the competitors from the villains. My name is Sarah, this is Moon, and that's Paula, we also ran into Snake as well. Now, can you grab onto Moon so we can get you all back to Skyworld?"

"Uh...sure." Samus said. The five of them all grabbed onto Moon and they vanished from the building in a flash of pink light.

* * *

**(Subspace, Great Maze)**

Ridley, Blood Falcon, and Dark Samus all walked back into the conjoined room between the members of the Rogue Alliance. The other members all looked over at them, except for Pokey, who was still tinkering with some Alien tech.

"Alright you fools, listen up!" Ridley snarled, grabbing Pokey's attention. "We're in a technical alliance with three kids who are trying to rescue the Super Smash Brothers. They've agreed to pay no attention to our plans to overthrow Tabuuto and take over the Multiverse, so long as we stay out of our way."

"You spent a full hour talking to that stupid hoodie wearing boy? Just so could make us work with the heroes?" Blood Falcon snarled.

"Listen," Ridley snarled. "I only did it as a just in case. This plan backfiring is unlikely, but I'm not going to take any risks. That boy and the girl in purple, they're more powerful than all of us, so keeping them out of our hair and being safe from charges in the event this backfires is a big bargain. If you see either of them with a competitor or a girl in a pink dress and red ribbon. You are not to attack them. They're from the Giegue Cluster, so Pokey, can you identify them?"

Pokey felt himself freeze. Hoodie wearing boy? Two girls in pink and purple with red and blue? They wouldn't actually? He formed an evil grin as something came to him.

"Oh, I know them." he said evilly. "And I think you'll be quite interested in them Ridley."

* * *

**(Skyworld)**

Moon, Sarah, Paula, Snake, Samus, and Captain Falcon all appeared inside of the temple. They were immediately swarmed by the other rescued survivors. King Dedede was also there.

"Tabuuto requested that I come and make sure that Meta Knight came to Skyworld, I'm on duty here for now...hope that's okay." the penguin said.

"It is good to see that Samus and Captain Falcon are okay." Meta Knight said. "And you found Snake as well...the villains lost touch with him pretty early so we weren't expecting to find him for a while."

While everyone took the time to catch up and talk Moon quickly took notice to Zelda, who stood particularly far away from him and Sarah. He knew what was bothering her, he had expected her to use the Triforce of Wisdom at some point, so it was probably best to do it now. However, before he could even call her over she slowly approached them.

"Um...Moon." she said nervously. "There's uh...there's something I want to ask you."

He could've just answered her question. But if he answered like that, well, there would be a problem. So he decided to just play dumb.

"If it is about Link princess, don't worry, I think rescuing him tomorrow is a safe move."

"Um...No...that's not what I wanted to ask you."

All eyes were now on Zelda. Sarah, who was still standing next to Moon gave him a look of worry. He just turned his head to her and nodded slightly.

"_Zelda, what has come over you? You've been relatively quiet today...I've never seen you like this...are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Mewtwo." Zelda said shakily, she took a deep breath before saying. "Moon, Sarah...please be honest with me...Is it true that you two are the Children of Giygas?"

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. We'll see one more chapter at the start of Winter break, but most likely no chapter the week after, plans for a family vacation are up in the air currently.**

**Ridley is an...interesting character for this fanfic, I had to rewrite the lore of some games to better fit the story, F-Zero is one example as you'll see in next chapter. I've built Ridley to be a major character, but for now, his relationship and character traits towards Moon are designed to be the way they are, more of a...mutual respect for each other. Ridley is canonically supremely intelligent, despite looking like a mindless killer. That's something that you don't see very often, and I wanted to put that to use here. If you've caught on to Moon's character so far, I think you can see why Ridley made that deal.**

**I'm interested to hear thoughts on how I've characterized him, as I did hype up Ridley in Bound By Earth and he's the character I'm most excited to write for. Also, it has been confirmed that people in the F-Zero franchise do have guns, and with Joker and Bayonetta being around, I didn't see any reason not to give Blood Falcon one. Anyway, that's all for now, I'll see you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hyrule's Hero

**Chapter 4: Hyrule's Hero, The Umbra Witch.**

For the longest time, everyone was silent. Just dead silence, everyone was looking at Moon and Sarah.

"Well, there's no point in lying to you." Moon said casually. "So, yes princess, we are Giygas' children...is there anything else you'd like to know?"

With the exception of Zelda, Paula, and Mewtwo, everyone readied some sort of weapon at them. Before any of them could do anything, Moon shrugged.

"Listen, Sarah and I have more important things to do at the moment, this is the least of our problems, if you guys don't want our help, we'll stop helping you, but we sure as hell aren't going to leave this place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do something else." He and Sarah vanished in a flash of pink light.

"They probably left to go find the villains." Meta Knight said. "It is perhaps lucky that we never told them where to go."

"The kid did seem to have a good run with Ridley." Snake growled. "It's not everyday I hear Ridley sparing someone."

"That kid's gonna receive one hell of a beating from me if that's the case." Samus said angrily.

"Guys come on." Paula started, all of the heroes then turned to her.

"Don't even get us started on you girlie." King Dedede snapped. "You and Ness are allowing these two kids to just...live? You really don't see any problem with this?"

"Paula, in your cluster, you wish to see the good in everyone, but this, there is nothing good about them, being children of an entity that no one can control, they are nothing more than ticking time bombs waiting to go off." Captain Falcon shouted. "They are evil clones of you designed to kill...we should just take them out now before-" A blast of psychic energy burst through the area, startling everyone. Everyone turned to face Mewtwo, who had shadow sparks bursting from his three fingers.

"_Enough." _The Pokemon snapped. "_What the hell is wrong with all of you? This is probably why they didn't tell us immediately...because they knew that you'd do this bullshit. Do you idiots even hear yourselves?"_

"Mewtwo-" the Pokemon turned to glare at Zelda.

"_You too Princess?"_ he snapped. "_Seriously, you all disgust me, you're letting your anger and worry blind yourselves over two children. Children who didn't ask to be created, they didn't ask for the life they got and they're forced to endure it, and what are you guys doing? You're pushing them back! They don't deserve this treatment!" _

"Why exactly are you so pissed about this?" Samus snapped.

"_Clones created for evil? Seen as nothing more than powerful weapons of destruction? Hideous monsters created to be monsters? Does any of this sound even the SLIGHTEST bit familiar?" _

None of them said anything, they all just stood in silence. Zelda approached him and rubbed his arm.

"Mewtwo, please, this is different." she said. "Stop getting angry with them."

"_Princess, you aren't ignorant, I know you aren't, you can see that the fact I have to explain this to these SPECIFIC heroes why they should be ashamed of themselves? Right? In my mind, you all are just acting like hypocrites."_

"Are you saying we're just like them!" Samus roared. "For a genetically modified Pokemon of incredible intellect you sure are acting dumb! Saying that we could ever be the messed up evil pieces of crap that they are is just fucking stupid!"

"They aren't messed up monsters!" Paula shouted.

"Hush girlie."

"_SILENCE!" _Mewtwo shouted. "_Really, you guys think that you all are all great heroes of superiority? Let's start with you two." _he said, looking at King Dedede and Meta Knight. "_You, King Dedede, were once a greedy selfish king who would hoard food from his subjects and would send monsters to keep your control as King, and you Meta Knight, a star warrior dedicated to fighting off N.M.E. sat by and let this whole thing go down, you turned your back on innocent, suffering people serving to King Dedede, not to mention that you've tried to blast Kirby with your Halbread SEVERAL times." _

"Okay but-"

"_Then there's YOU Douglas, you weren't exactly doing too hot after that major accident, taking up alcoholism, acting rude and distant from your cousin and others who survived. I wouldn't exactly call that heroic effort, you can't tell me that you don't look back on those years and frown at what you did?" _

Captain falcon looked down at his feet.

"_And what about YOU Samus?" _Mewtwo asked. "_You've genocided several species of creatures for the Galactic Federation, blown up several planets, not to mention having destroyed and killed races of innocent people, all the while you try to seek out revenge on Ridley. Yeah, you may live in a cluster of psychopathic murderous alien species, but billions of people have suffered just as your own home planet did by your actions!" _

Samus glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"_And do I really need to talk about you Snake?" _

"I'd prefer you not too, we get it Mewtwo." Snake growled. "We aren't exactly perfect either, but we've worked for years to make our actions speak for themselves, even if what we've done in the past...or still do...is wrong...at least we're doing it for the better of others."

"Guys, come on." Zelda said. "Sure, they may have all that with Giygas, but at the end of the day, the Triforce of Wisdom says that they are our only chance at rescuing everyone. They're helping us, do you really think that if they were working with the villains that they'd just help us like they're doing now? The Triforce says they question their abilities and their own status, are we really going to put them down for something they had no control over? Remember what Ness and Lucas said, '_Villains aren't born, they're made.' _so, are we going to make a villain out of our assumptions...or are we going to help?"

Dark Pit suddenly flew into the room followed by Viridi a moment later. "Hey," he grunted, "Did we miss anything?"

"Where were you exactly?" Meta Knight asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Talking with the humans." Viridi said. "Interesting bunch of kids, being Giygas' children certainly isn't easy for them."

"But you trust Moon and Sarah, right?" Paula asked nervously.

"Of course we do." Dark Pit replied. "I see a bit of myself in those two, a mirror counterpart who was meant for evil, but has since found good and sees things for the better."

"Where...where are Moon and Sarah at the moment?" Zelda asked.

"They're turning in for the day," Dark Pit said. "Resting up for tomorrow, said that draining all the corruption from you guys tires them out. However, Moon did ask that you come and talk to him Zelda."

The princess raised an eyebrow at that comment. Dark Pit pointed her down a grand hallway towards a rather large room, when she stepped inside the door slammed shut, making her jump.

"Don't be alarmed." Moon said, "I just wanted to ask you something in private."

Zelda looked at the boy, he seemed a little pale, probably some sort of side effect from the corruption, she doubted that there was such a thing as an "Immunity" to something so powerful.

"Moon...if you aren't happy about me calling you out then..."

"I'm not mad about that." Moon responded. "I'm actually kind of glad you said something earlier, I can trust that all of you will want to keep this a secret from the rest of the competitors, you can tell Link if he won't say anything to anyone else as well. However, that's not what I wanted to discuss with you, princess."

"Then...why did you want to speak to me."

Moon stared at her, she didn't know why, but looking at him felt very unsettling. He had some sort of taunting edge to him, it was like she was looking at a human Ridley...just that cold stare, taunting smile, and pretty hardcore attitude was intimidating.

"I...I want to borrow the Triforce of Wisdom." he said. "It's uh...It's kind of important, I just need it for tonight...I can return it to you tomorrow...would that be alright?"

Zelda bit down on herself. That was a rather...absurd request. She had only known the boy for a day now, and he was asking to borrow her piece of the Triforce?

"_Be kind to him...trust him...do whatever he asks of you...he is only trying to help." _

She recalled the most important thing that Link had ever told her, "When there is ever a time we are not together, do not panic, just listen to the Triforce and you'll be set on the right path." The Triforce piece told her to listen to what the boy asked of her. The number one rule of the Multiverse Council, whatever the Triforce of Wisdom says is best, no matter how stupid or insane it may seem, it was indeed, the best option.

She reached back behind her neck and untied the necklace from her neck, she handed the piece to him.

"Just...please do not lose it." she said.

"I won't, and, um, I recommend that you rest up princess, you're coming with us tomorrow to rescue Link, we're going to leave Paula here in place of you."

"What...why?"

"Corruption has an...interesting effect with love. In the event that Corrupt Link doesn't want to go down easily, the feeling of you in emotional distress might snap him out of it. Now, go get some rest...you'll need it."

The princess nodded and left the room. When she had left, Moon turned the opposite way and walked back towards Skyworld's Central Control where Sarah was waiting for him.

"Well...good news...our corruption worked on the technology." she said. "Bad news is well...there's quite a lot of stuff to go through." she noticed Moon holding onto the Triforce piece.

"You didn't steal that right?" she asked nervously.

"Nope, I asked her, and she gave it to me."

"Good...so...how does it work?"

"If my theory is correct, it should just work like this." Moon tied the necklace around his neck and placed his hand over the piece. The piece began to glow and shine from behind his hand and he stayed silent with his eyes closed for a very long time. After a couple minutes, a few black sparks shot off from his hand and some shadow light made its way onto the piece. More minutes of uncomfortable silence before Moon opened his eyes again, breathing heavily.

"Well...I'll give Nayru credit." he muttered. "Took a lot of prying with corruption for it to give me the answer I was looking for. Kept telling me that it couldn't tell me that...makes sense though, anything that could cause distrust in the Multiverse would of course want to be hidden."

"Did...did you just...kill her essence?"

"No...I just...weakened it...like...a lot...if I kept going, I probably would've destroyed it. But I was able to pry deep enough to manipulate her to just tell me. Then, I made sure that, in the unlikely event Zelda asks what I used it for, it won't tell her."

"So...we can't trust her then?"

"All I was able to pull out of it was yes, the information we seek can be found in here, but it's very well hidden. In the event that we can't find it before we have to rescue Palutena, I have a backup plan." he took out the Demonrift and placed it on an Altar in front of the large circular computer like object. A bunch of Blue, White, and Yellow light started to flash around the book before a line of light was drawn over it. The light settled down after a moment and Moon took the book off the altar.

"What did that do?" Sarah asked.

"I may or may not have just transferred the entirety of the information stored here into the book take a look."

Now that she was looking at it more closely, the book looked much thicker. It looked as if several hundred pages had added themselves in out of nowhere.

"So...there's no need for us to go through the technology then?"

"Well, the entirety of non-hidden information." Moon said. "We still need to search through the Giegue Cluster's massive file." Sarah nodded and touched a small world sector listed as Giegue on the circular computer screen. A giant list of subset information was listed consisting of things like log dates, technology, power, people, and much more.

"Only five, technically now four, small worlds in our cluster and we STILL have at least ten thousand files of information." Sarah groaned.

"It could be worse, Animalium and Basidiomycota have a massive ever growing list as well...and...hold a second." Moon said. One file was listed at the very tip top that had a rather...weird mark.

_World Hearts - 10 year _

"Huh...looks like Sapphire and friends must've jumped around time since we last saw them. Hey, look at that, he and Willow sealed the deal, had a son as well. How nice. After this is over, let's pay them a little visit."

The second file clicked open a small subset log entry was written inside.

_Log Entry 19234_

_(censored) dammit! Why didn't it work? WHY?! Now they're over there! (censored) I hate their good caring hearts! They shouldn't exist! They deserve to DIE! Now, the children of Giygas are alive, well, and in a different world! Why is everyone getting my (censored) way? This is dumb! I need to get rid of them, Moon's too smart, I can't let them anywhere near this place. If they learn...I'll be screwed. _

"Well...fantastic." Moon muttered. "One suspicious file down, a good nine hundred more to go."

"Let's...just get this over with." Sarah sighed.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

The group woke up the next morning and recentered. Dark Pit however, immediately pulled Moon and Sarah aside

"Honestly, what were you two doing last night?" Dark Pit asked. "You both look like you came out of a night of no sleep."

"That would be...because we didn't." Moon muttered, rubbing his eyes. "That bitchy goddess has more information than we thought. Honestly, it takes way too long to surf through everything. Plus, we aren't looking for you quite yet."

The angel frowned, "Listen kid you've got a lot on your plate. What exactly are you two planning, I can see when someone has that little...plan."

Sarah grinned. "Well, you could say that...if our own plan works by the end of this...the Multiverse will definitely see some...drastic changes." she said.

"What types of...changes? What type of stupid plan do you have?"

"Do we look like the people with a long drawn out plan? We kind of just...make a goal...then make shit up as we go...if it works, it works if it doesn't...well we make a backup plan."

Viridi approached them as well. "You two better get a move on," she said.

Moon and Sarah nodded, they approached the group. Paula immediately stood up to follow with them. Moon stopped her promptly.

"No Paula, we're taking Zelda with us. Hopefully we can snap Corrupt Link out of his state with her in the event things get too desperate."

"A wise move." Meta Knight said. "You will most likely find Link in Hyrule Castle, not the Temple, the castle. Be careful though, last I heard, Ganon reported some...slow downs in time when he was looking around and also something about...weird bats."

Moon nodded, "Alright then, Zelda, Sarah, grab onto me. Let's go find Link." The princess and Sarah grabbed onto his arms and the three vanished in a flash of pink light.

* * *

**(Hyrule Castle)**

The three appeared in front of a large white and purple castle.

"I caution that you guys be careful as we look for my husband." Zelda said as the three walked around the castle outgrounds. "Link is very powerful and he has developed some, what Palutena calls, Barbaric tendencies."

"Hey, if I could pick up any freaking object and make it a useful weapon, I too would abuse the heck out of that." Moon said.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. Moon shrugged, then, he took the Triforce of Wisdom out of his hoodie pocket and handed it back to her.

"A bit of corruption got into it." he said. "Basically put it, the piece won't give you any information it gave to me. Sorry about that, but then again, you wouldn't want to know what information I wished to know."

"You...added the same type of corruption that the villains are using?"

"I couldn't stop it, even if I tried, corruption spreads to anything I touch that doesn't originate from the Giegue Cluster, people like Sarah and Paula, my sword Saphria, and the Demonrift. Unless of course Sarah and I are...calling corruption back like we do with all of you."

"So...the Triforce piece told me that you two don't have anyone left in your family...that the two of you are hunting someone down to make them pay...do you two mind sharing some insight on what exactly you two intend to do?"

"Well, princess, it is true that we are hunting someone down, but sadly, we don't have any evidence to support that they were the one who sent Pokey to our world." Sarah replied. "In any event princess, we want to see reform in some heroes. It's best that you stay out of our plans princess. You won't want to be a part of them."

"HYAAA!"

A boy wearing a black tunic with shadowy skin and blood red eyes jumped down from atop the roof. He carried a shining sword and shield and braced himself for an attack.

"Smashing!"

A woman with weird narrow glasses and black hair, with a small mole on her left cheek jumped down next to him. She wore probably the most questionable outfit ever and was holding two guns in her hands.

"Fighter number 63, the Umbra Witch, Bayonetta." Moon said. "She's an Umbra Witch who mysteriously entered the Imperium Cluster one day long ago. She hunts corrupt angels and wields four guns. Two of which are attached to her feet. As an Umbra Witch, she has access to all sorts of mysterious powers, her main methods of attacking are her guns, and opening up the limbs of Demons to smack an opponent with a punch or stomp. She also can slow down time using her special "**witch time**" technique...if not for the tournaments limitations, she'd be the 3rd strongest competitor here."

"Four guns, the limbs of Demons, AND she can slow down time?" Sarah asked. "Who let her join the roster?"

"No one, she just showed up," Zelda said.

Link quickly pulled out a boomerang and flung it at the three of them. The three dodged out of the boomerang's line of travel and scattered about. Moon launched his blue PSI Fire attacks at Link who used his shield to block the attack before pulling out a blue glowing orb and tossing it at Sarah.

"That's a bomb!" Zelda said quickly, noticing Sarah's intent curiosity at the weird object. Sarah quickly backed away as Link pulled out a small object that looked like a weird sort of I-phone and pressed down on the screen, the bomb blew up leaving a blue blast of energy in the air.

Bayonetta meanwhile had started her own speedy assault on Moon, who had used his powers to create a shield to block incoming effects of her large barrage of bullets. A phantom knight from Zelda knocked her off footing leaving the bullets to fire randomly, breaking a bit of glass that made up several panes of windows in the castle replica.

Sarah shot a beam of ice from her hand, encasing part of the umbra witch's legs in ice. Moon then hit her with a close ranged slash from Saphria, sending her off to the side. He then launched off a PK Fire, the blue flames engulfed Bayonetta and sent her into a screeching fit. He kept his concentration on her, trying to hold her in place so that the flames could wittle her down enough. Then, he felt a sharp pain enter his knee, looking down, he could see two iron arrows that had shot through his knee. He stumbled, losing his concentration on his fire attack.

Link was suddenly struck by a heavy lightning bolt that came from Sarah, who was keeping him at bay from Moon with her own PSI attacks. Her hands flashed brown as a sudden rumbling earthquake shot through the area, knocking Link off his footing to Zelda could hit him with some of her Din's fire.

"You take care of Bayo." Sarah said to Moon. "We will deal with Link."

Moon nodded and turned back to the Umbra Witch. Bayonetta jumped, growing what looked like some weird sort of...butterfly wings she landed behind Moon and slid at him with her foot out, shooting some more bullets at him. He countered by waiting for her foot to touch him, before kicking off through a portal that he opened, launching him behind her to unleash a slash with Saphria.

Bayonetta let off another howl in pain before an orange portal opened, out of nowhere, a giant blue fist with some spiky rings and red painted nails or claws unleashed a massive punch at him, launching him into the cement wall of the castle. He grunted and lifted himself up, wiping a bit of blood that had started leaking from his minor cuts. Saphria started to glow brightly.

"_Master Wolfe, Bayonetta is no easy foe, there is a reason why she won Smash Duel. You've been under her witch time spell for quite some time, which is why you've been having issues with her attacks. Use PK Accelerate to give yourself a bit of a boost and get in close to hit her with a hydro slash." _

"PK Accelerate." Moon felt himself feel noticeably lighter, and quicker on his feet. He charged at Bayonetta, taking the time to concentrate on directing his PK Hydro towards Saphria. Before the Umbra Witch knew what was coming, he was close to her and slashed through both of her legs. The corrupted witch fell to the ground and stopped moving. But just to be safe, he used PSI Paralysis to hold her in place. When he turned back to Sarah and Zelda, both of them already had Link down.

"So, princess," Moon said, approaching them. "I think it's best that your husband know about us from the get go. So I hope you won't mind explaining this to him before we deal with Bayonetta?" Zelda shook her head in response.

Moon and Sarah both placed their hands on Link's arms and held him in silence for a few minutes. To them, the shadow color on his skin reverted back to a more, creamy white color, his eyes changed from red to more of a turquoise color. His hair became a weird reddish brown and his tunic changed to blue. The boy blinked and shook his head a moment later, he quickly looked around in a bit of a panic until his eyes found Zelda, he relaxed and went up to her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe Zelda." he said. "But...what...what happened? And...who are these two?" he asked noticing Moon and Sarah.

"Link, those are Moon and Sarah Wolfe, two of the six people you've voted to have stay in Ness' world. They, alongside Ness' girlfriend Paula rescued me from the villains."

Link nodded and smiled. "I sincerely thank you for rescuing my wife." he said. "But, I must ask you, as I'm sure you've been told, Palutena doesn't seem too fond of the two of you. Can I ask what exactly is it about you two that required a total of 12 meetings over the course of two weeks?"

Zelda shifted uncomfortably before looking at Moon and Sarah, who both nodded. "Well, Link, Moon and Sarah are...the Children of Giygas." she said nervously, she noticed his surprised look of horror and quickly added. "Before you say or do anything, I want you to know that Triforce of Wisdom said that they are our only hope at rescuing the others. I know it may seem crazy and completely uncalled for...but it is the honest truth."

Link looked at Zelda like she had gone completely insane. Then, he turned back to Moon and Sarah. They could see a look of hesitation in his eyes, almost as if he was trying to recover from some sort of weird dream.

"Well, if the Triforce of Wisdom says you are our only hope, then you are our only hope." he said. "You two don't seem all that bad though, and you rescued my wife, I'll be in your debt, and it's the least I can do to support you as I've been doing."

"Thanks, now let's deal with Bayonetta." Moon said. He and Sarah moved over to Bayonetta and repeated what they had done to Link. After a few minutes, the Umbra Witch blinked, shook her head, and then formed a rather weird looking smile.

"Well, I'm certainly surprised." she said with a weird accented tone. "I was not expecting to be rescued by the Children of Giygas."

"Wait...you...you know who we are?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Of course darling," the Umbra Witch responded. "Palutena thinks she can be all private about why she keeps calling those meetings, but I'm always listening in, just waiting for a reason to execute another angel of hers once they slip up. I can keep your little secret from everyone, it's best that way. Just don't fuck with a witch, becaue then I'll let your little secret slip."

Moon cracked an evil grin. "Wouldn't dream of it you ugly ass witch." he said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

Bayonetta's lips curled into another sly grin. "I like you." she said, looking at him. "I think you'll do amazing things for the Multiverse, don't worry little kiddies, I've got your backs."

"Well, thanks Bayonetta." Sarah said. "Now that that's settled, you all should grab onto Moon so we can return to Skyworld."

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Zelda asked quickly. "The two of you look quite pale."

"We're good princess." Moon said. "Let's get going." Everyone grabbed onto him and they vanished in a flash of pink light.

* * *

**Bit shorter chapter, but I think it worked out alright. Hope you all enjoyed it, so, due to a family vacation, we probably won't see another chapter for a week or two, so be sure to follow the story to stay up to date. I may be able to get a chapter for my Pokémon Fanfic up as well, but it is unlikely, leave a review letting me know what you think, I'll see you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: The New Council

**Chapter 5: The New Council**

Moon, Sarah, Zelda, Link, and Bayonetta all reappeared inside of Palutena's temple. Upon their return, the other heroes swarmed over them.

"_It's nice to see that you are okay."_ Mewtwo said, mostly looking at Zelda "_I was worried that fighting Link would be a bit much for you to handle." _

"You rescued Bayonetta as well?" Meta Knight asked. "I thought you said we should make our attacks random...currently, you've rescued some of the pretty powerful competitors."

"She just kind of...showed up with Link." Sarah explained. "We weren't expecting her to just...appear."

"Speaking of which." Bayonetta said suddenly, glaring at Dark Pit. "You've violated one very major rule that Palutena set in place for you...you are supposed to remain loyal to our cluster, I don't care how many chances Palutena has given to you...you're as good as dead." She pointed both of her guns at him before they were suddenly yanked from her grasp and into Moon's.

"Sorry Bayo." he growled. "But Dark Pit was working as a double agent, he could have sent the villains out into the Multiverse without the heroes to protect it, but he didn't, he hasn't violated any laws."

Bayonetta's eyes narrowed from behind her thin glasses. "Very well then." she said with a hint of disappointment. "But may I ask you too not call me Bayo...that's only for close associates of mine."

"I'll be willing to see that through, given that you, and everyone else, can do me a favor."

"You still want a favor?" King Dedede asked. "Haven't we given you enough kid?"

"He's not asking for much." Dark Pit said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. "He's just trying to make sure we follow the stupid legal arrangements that Palutena set up." everyone looked at him. "Frankly, he has a right to worry, Palutena's been looking for any reason to remove him and Sarah from existence."

"Remove them from existence?" Paula asked in shock. "Why? They haven't done anything wrong!"

"We weren't sure, the council has decided that the two of you being here is okay." Samus said. "However, now that we know that him and her are the children of Giygas, she's just doing it out of paranoia at this point."

"Not exactly." Bayonetta said earning her a look from everyone. "Palutena isn't doing it out of paranoia, she has a personal hatred for the two of you. I was sent to this cluster to hunt for corrupt angels, and since I arrived, I have kept tabs on her."

"Do you mind telling us why?" Link asked. "Because I've been getting really sick of the constant meetings we've had on them."

"Touching." Bayonetta said slyly. "But Palutena is entitled to her privacy. Plus, if I were to tell you, she'd send me back to where I came from."

"I'd be pretty damn interested to know why she has it out for them." Captain Falcon growled. "Considering that those reasons are what kept pulling us away from our hunt on Ridley."

"Moving on!" Moon said loudly. "Listen, Sarah and I have that problem to worry about, lord knows Palutena won't be fond of any of this. So, we need to follow her laws and do what is necessary to make sure we don't all get into trouble. With that being said, we need a leader, in order to choose a leader, we need a council, to have a council, we need ten smash competitors...so, given that there are ten of you here now, we need you all to form a council, and vote for me as the leader."

"Why exactly are you getting to be leader?" Samus asked.

"Who's the reason you aren't still under corruption? Who's the one that's rescuing everyone? Who's the one that has a plan?" Sarah asked. "Because it sure as hell isn't any of you."

"We get it kid." Snake muttered. "Let's just get this over with quickly."

Dark Pit and Viridi led them down a hallway into a room where a large table sat in the middle, twelve chairs were placed around the outside with one at the head of the table. Once everyone had sat down Dark Pit cleared his throat.

"So," he said. "Given how this is the first time that we've ever had to do something like this, we might as well follow standard procedures. This will be a vote that is decided on our opinions based on what we hear from the person presenting an issue. Moon...what exactly are we going to vote on?"

Moon pulled out the Demonrift and quickly flipped through it, after a moment of him scanning through one page he closed the book.

"All in favor of transferring all power and decisions the council usually makes into my own hands which will thereby give me Palutena's powers and role here in Skyworld, as well as placing me in charge over the Multiverse until I deem this situation over, please raise your hand."

Everyone, with the exception of Sarah, looked at him in shock. For a minute, they all just sat there in silence. After that, Zelda slowly raised her hand, earning her a look from everyone.

"Princess, with all due respect." Moon said flatly. "Just because the Triforce said something about me, doesn't mean that you have to do it. If you truly believe that what I'm asking for is ridiculous, then-"

"I'm not doing this because the Triforce of Wisdom told me to." Zelda said, looking him in the eye. "You've proven yourself to be very knowledgeable and dependable. Despite all the hardships you may face that we could never understand, you've done the right thing. I truly believe in your ability to do this."

Moon kind of just stared into eyes with a sort of...dazed look. In a weird sort of way, Zelda felt like he was looking different than normal. His eyes actually showed a softness that she had never seen. Eventually, the boy blinked back into existence.

"Well...thanks Zelda." he said. "But...you're still only one vote...we need at least six."

Mewtwo raised his own hand, followed by Link.

"_Guys, come on, Zelda is right." _the Pokemon said, looking down the table. "_Moon is more than capable of handling this, and I think he's built himself to be someone we can trust." _Link nodded in agreement.

Meta Knight's gray gloved hand went up next. "Sire, you might as well do it." he said calmly. "The boy can do this, he's been truthful, and you know Kirby would vote for him as well." King Dedede let out a sigh before raising his hand.

Bayonetta's hand went up next. "Ah, what the hell," she said. "You certainly to sound like a better fucking leader than Palutena...or any of us...would ever be."

"Language please." Link muttered, this is supposed to be for good boys and girls remember Bayonetta?"

"Not here," Sarah whispered to Moon. "This story is rated T for a reason."

Snake, Samus, and Captain Falcon all raised their hands as well. "Eh what the hell." Samus said. "Douglas and I are used to taking orders from that goddess, and honestly, if we had to vote on EVERY decision we made, that'd get a bit repetitive and boring."

"That leaves you Dark Pit." Moon said. "I know it's nine to one...but I'll let you make your case."

"No need," the angel said, raising his hand. "Just, let Viridi and I talk to you and Sarah in private."

"Well, that's ten." Paula said. "A unanimous vote...what now?"

"Well, we can all rest up." Moon said slowly. "I think tomorrow we'll head out to find Rosalina."

"Rosalina can be found in the arena that's modeled after her spaceship in the sector bases for the Basidiomycota cluster." Meta Knight said. "I can see that you are clearly sticking away from heroes that villains would be sticking close to...though, I'm very surprised you didn't run into Ganon when going after Link."

"Anything...concerning we should know about?" Moon asked.

"Not really." King Dedede said. "But I think Bowser's been complaining' bout some objects disappearing then reappearing somewhere else...almost like someone is...redecorating. Also said something bout some feathers and finding a bullet as well."

"Alright, good to know." Moon said. "Paula, you're back with us tomorrow. As for the rest of you, no need to do anything, the council is disbanded until further notice since it's power is now in my hands, you all are dismissed. Sarah, you stay with me."

Everyone except for Dark Pit and Viridi exited the room once the door had closed the angel and goddess of nature turned to the two of them.

"Kid, I don't know what the actual hell you think you're doing." Dark Pit said.

"I'm simply just putting myself in charge...nothing wrong with that." Moon said coolly.

"Oh, you placed yourself in charge alright." Viridi shouted. "OF LITERALLY EVERYTHING!"

"I fail to see how this is a problem." Sarah said dully. "We said that Moon should be in charge of this whole operation."

The angel and goddess of nature both frowned. "We said we'd support your crazy antics." Dark Pit said. "But THIS? You two are playing with fire! You just used everyone to do something so insane, so ridiculous, so uncalled for! Palutena is going to murder you two when she finds out!"

Moon chuckled. "That, my good angel, was completely legal...I followed all of that bitchy goddess' rules. I didn't use corruption to manipulate anyone, I told them exactly what they were voting for, AND they all did it willingly. I played by the rules...now I'm in charge legally, and there's not a damn thing she can do about it."

Viridi and Dark Pit both rubbed their heads. "Come on, you two know that you're messing with stuff that shouldn't be messed with, whatever war you guys are trying to start...you aren't going to win it...it'll take a miracle to do that."

"Listen, if you two are getting jumpy, you can always pull out of our deal." Moon said. "Just...remember what's on the line for you if you do."

Dark Pit looked at Viridi. "Listen, Moon." Viridi said. "We get that you don't like Palutena, it's the whole reason why you came to Skyworld, but...what you're doing is...ridiculous! You can't win against Palutena"

"A wise, funny man once said, '**It's not about winning! It's about sending a message!'** even if Moon and I fail. I think that goddess will get the message."

"Funny...Palutena used to say the same thing during Smash Ultimate." Dark Pit said.

"Listen, we do like you two, but, now that you're safe from any of Palutena's actions and have free reign over our technology, can you please uphold your end of the bargain before you look for...whatever it is you're looking for?"

Moon and Sarah looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Sure...we could try and find something." Moon said. "Do you have an idea as to where we could start?"

"Not really...you could try looking through old documentations for the Smash cuts, all were approved by her, there might be something there.

Smash cuts were, if I remember. Mewtwo, Roy, Lonk, and Pichu for Brawl. Then the Ice climbers, Wolf, Snake, Lonk, & Pichu from Smash Duel...right?"

"Yeah...that's right." Dark Pit said.

"Alright, we'll get looking...goodnight you two." The angel and goddess of nature walked out of the room. When they had left, Moon opened the Demonrift and flipped through it. The book started moving on its own, flipping to the front where the following was listed

_Missing competitors_

_Brawl: _

_Mewtwo: No show, Invite was sent.  
Roy: Denied, Reason N/A_

_Pichu: Denied for Health concerns_

_Young Link: Denied for potential timeline concerns._

_Smash Duel: _

_Ice Climbers: Banned for Illegal Teaming_

_Pichu: Denied for Health concerns_

_Young Link: Denied for potential timeline concerns._

_Snake: No show, Invite was sent_

_Wolf: Denied, Reason N/A_

"Something's wrong...I can feel it." Sarah said. "Like, Pichu's and Lonk's reasons make sense, but the rest...what the hell is up with that?"

Moon nodded, the two made their way over to Skyworld's Central Control and opened the file on Imperium before opening the file about tournaments. At the very top of the page for Brawl and Duel, a file was labeled

_Missing Competitors. _

One click later and another log file came up.

_It goes without saying that these tournaments must be fair, balanced, safe, and family friendly. However, not all competitors are worthy to be here if they won't follow the rules. I know the council won't pass these by...but then again, it's not like I have to say the honest reason. _

_Mewtwo (Not Invited): Honestly, what did the Master hand see in this FREAKSHOW! This Pokemon is evil beyond a doubt! He shouldn't be in these tournaments. I know the council won't see it fit to remove him, he's much to popular with the audience, but...what if his invite just...never showed?_

_Popo & Nana (Removed for Incest): These two children are just a pain in the (censored) with their stupid two on one mechanic, who the hell legalized that? I guess I could potentially pass off as they are two people of similar strength, the Pikmin give Olimar his power while Luma's have different strength compared to my- er...Rosalina. Or maybe I can just file a not so family friendly reason on them and send them this in place to cover it up. _

"Excuse me but what the fuck!?" Sarah nearly shouted. "

Moon opened the Demonrift and quickly scanned through it. After a moment of just staring at the page in shock, he cleared his throat and read.

"Popo and Nana are two twelve year old children who hail from the R.D.U. They spend their time climbing mountains together to reach the top. They have the power to control ice winds thanks to a special bond gift given to the two of them by the Master Hand. They fight together and are pretty good as well. They can pass off multiple grabs at once, known as '**Wobbling' **They may not be the strongest or most well versed, but this inseparable loving couple, **who are often mistaken for siblings**, will always have each other's back! In a fight, separate Nana from Popo to take them on one at a time."

"So...she lied about the reasons Mewtwo and the Ice Climbers were barred from the tournaments? Why would she do that?"

"Just out of spite apparently." Moon said, looking back at the two log entries.

"Well...this is great! We have dirt on her!"

"It's not enough." Moon said calmly. "Two false accusations for denial in the competition isn't enough...the most this will do is anger Mewtwo and the Ice Climbers. We need something bigger...much bigger...Something shocking that would reveal a giant scandal."

Sarah let out a sigh before vomiting a black essence. Moon handed her a bottle of light blue liquid which she slowly drank.

"But...she hasn't been in control." Sarah cried after finishing the bottle. "I swear Moon...I haven't let her out!" he quickly wrapped her in a hug and held her close.

"I know you haven't." he said calmly. "Maybe they've advanced further than last time. Perhaps to a point where corruption spreads without them in control. Let's take this as a sign to just rest, we shouldn't be tired tomorrow."

* * *

**(Next Morning, Mario Galaxy)**

Moon, Sarah, and Paula all carefully walked around a weird shaped hill, you could see little huts and bases of trees with some multi-colored flowers along a cement walkway and other stuff nonetheless. The area above them was a clear night sky.

"This place is based on Rosalina's Comet Observatory." Moon said. "Mario once had to travel the galaxy using this ship to rescue Princess Peach. This ship is the primary home of Rosalina, the Mother of the Lumas-" he was cut off as some fancy white feathers landed on the three of them. He brushed one off and into his hand and looked at carefully.

"Shit, it's angelboy." he muttered.

An angel similar to Dark Pit, only with brown hair and red eyes landed in front of the three of them. He broke apart his staff sword and braced himself for an attack.

"There's more than one." Sarah said.

A woman with tannish blonde hair, a silver crown, and a long black gown floated down next to Pit, she carried a silver wand with a star on it. A living fluffy looking star with innocent looking eyes appeared in front of her.

"Rosalina and Pit." Moon said to Paula and Sarah. "Let's get this over with."

Pit flew towards the three of them spinning his two blades around. Moon separated from the two of them and telekinetically forced Pit over towards him.

"You two take of Rosalina and Luma." he called. "Don't feel bad about taking out the Luma either." he added, noticing the look of concern on Paula's face. "Here in the Imperium Cluster, it just regenerates in a different color after a while, even if it didn't, there's billions of other Luma's, they'll do anything to protect Rosalina so it won't go down easily."

Paula and Sarah nodded and turned their attention towards the woman. Moon then turned to look at Pit, he drew out Saphria and braced himself. Pit gilded towards him at a swift speed with his arm being surrounded by some sort of weird red pummeling fists. He quickly hopped out of the way and used Saphria to swing around and kick the angel across the face.

Pit swords reattached together and he pulled back a short string of light, an arrow of blue light appeared and he launched it at Moon, who used Saphria to slice the arrow in half. He used PK Earth summon a knight statue made out of amethyst. The statue charged at Pit slicing him across the chest. Pit growled in pain and used his upperdash arm to launch him into the air.

Moon felt himself stay in the air thanks to his levitation. Pit flew up to him flapping his angel wings and knocking another light arrow. Quickly thinking he threw Saphria at the angel. He knocked the bow out and called Saphria back with his telekinesis. When the sword re-entered his grasp, it started glowing brightly.

"_Master Wolfe, as you know, Pit's power of flight comes from Palutena, however, it is temporary. If you could stall time in the air, you could potentially cheese him out!" _

Pit glided at him again with his upperdash arm out. This time, instead of an uppercut, he swung it down. The arm smacked Moon over the head and shot him into the ground.

"So much for that," he muttered. He heaved himself up and used Lifeup to heal himself. The second he gathered his senses he felt a heavy stab of cold metal go through his back. He let out a hiss turned to face the angel. He launched his blue PK Fire attack. Pit quickly put out his hands and a shield appeared, the flames hit the shield and shot back at him. He quickly ducked out of the way as the fire shot back and across the stage, however, the flames ended up hitting Sarah.

Moon turned to face Pit again, this time, he was furious, he used PK Earth again, this time, the Earth's surface wrapped itself around the angel, binding him in place. Pit tried to flap his wings, but the rocks clamped down around them. Moon stormed up to the held down angel.

"I've had just about enough of you." he hissed.

"_MOON!" _

He froze in place.

"_Moon? What the hell are you doing?" _

Next to the angel, a girl wearing an olive green sweater with a white skirt appeared. She had curly, flaming red hair and soft green eyes.

"O-Ol-Olive?"

"_Moon...what are you doing? This isn't right...it's not right! Moon! I know you! Stop it! Stop it now! Moon!" _

For a moment, all the negativity vanished, all his frustration, all his anger, it just...disappeared?"

"_Just relax...everything will be okay." _this time, the voice was not a girl, this time a boy's.

"_What the? This isn't supposed to-" _the voice was suddenly cut off. Moon blinked back into reality. The rocks were still holding down Pit, he stepped away and rubbed his head. The rocks retracted and pit charged at him again.

KA-BOOM!

An explosion went off underneath Pit's feet, hurling him into the air the angel fell to the ground with a thud.

"OH NO!" A rather weird female voice gasped. A bipedal dog the Shih Tzu breed, she had blonde fur and little black pupil eyes. A red scrunchie, was tied at the top of her head, giving her a weird type of ponytail. She wore a white undershirt with a plaid green vest and blue skirt. She dashed to the side of the angel and started shaking him.

"Um...what the hell just happened?" Sarah asked as she approached Moon's side. "We took care of Rosalina, and we turn around to...this? Should we stop the dog?"

"No, No need." Moon said. "This is Fighter number 68, the mayor's assistant, Isabelle. She's from the Oppidum cluster, she serves as the secretary and assistant to Villager, the mayor, he competes in Smash as well. Most notable thing I can say about her is that she has 19 engineering degrees."

"She doesn't look like someone well suited for fighting." Paula said.

"That would be because...she isn't." Moon said. "To her, this is nothing more than a fun party game. Honestly, the fact that she applied for this stuns me. Anyway, based on everything the Demonrift says about her...Isabelle has purity."

"Seriously?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Yep, she's the definition of innocence." Moon said. "Let's just...get her to safety."

"Pit...oh no oh no...Pit...I'm so sorry. I buried that Loid rocket to alert me to any of the villains I didn't know that you were looking for me."

"Hey, Isabelle." Sarah said. "You didn't do anything wrong...Pit is under mind control...we're going to help fix him...just please let us do our thing...you aren't in trouble."

Isabelle looked at them, she formed a big smile. "Oh, thank god!" she said in a cheerful voice. "Thank you for helping him and us."

"See what I mean...completely innocent." Moon whispered.

Moon and Sarah placed both of their hands on Pit's arms after a moment of silence the angel blinked and shook his head. Upon seeing them the angel's eyes widened in horror, but before he could say anything.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to listen to you complain." Moon snapped. "Later Angelboy!"

An orange portal opened below Pit and he fell through the portal.

"Don't worry, I just sent him to Skyworld...I'm really tired and honestly don't have time to listen to him complain...Now...Paula, Isabelle, do me a favor and stand next to Rosalina."

Both girls obeyed and stood on either side while Moon and Sarah placed their hands on her arms. After a minute, they removed their hands and walked away. The woman blinked and shook her head.

"Wait I have several-"

"No time to explain, later!" Another portal opened below the three of them and they fell through. The portal closed and Moon turned to face Sarah.

"Why'd you send them back?" Sarah asked.

"Olive...she spoke to me...and then...someone...someone tried something...I wonder if?"

Moon felt awkward energy from amongst a set of trees. He brushed through the bushes behind them was a boy with raven black hair, he wore a silver studded mask across his face. He wore a black robe with a weird cape or jacket across it. He wore red gloves across his hands. He appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh shit." Moon said in panic. "Fighter number 71, The Phantom Thief of Hearts. Akira, Aka Joker, he's a highschool student who uses a mystical power called Persona. Honestly, from what I've gathered, he's a vigilante that invades a subconscious world to stop negative and violent thoughts that flow to others. He gives others pure hearts...so...not technically a villain. I think he could feel all the negativity that our dark sides emit, so he tried to purify my heart."

"Why does he have a knife and a gun?" Sarah asked.

"Protection when he doesn't have access to his Persona...I think...this is what I get for trying to implement another main character who I know nothing about."

"Um...Moon." Sarah said nervously. "You may want to look at this." she pointed to something in one of his shirt pocket. It was a photo, it showed him, alongside what looked to be an older Ness and Paula.

Moon looked at the photo and his face became pale.

"Akira...Akira Starr." Moon said. "Oh fuck...we're gonna be in lot of trouble now."

"I'm sure we'll be fine...he's always appreciated our gags in the past...this is probably alright."

"Let's hope...because lord knows we're going to really mess some shit up with this one."

"Let's just hope Sapphire and Willow didn't mention anything to him about us…"

"Who are we kidding...they definitely told him something."

"Welp, let's figure out what we're going to do with this, we might as well try to learn something about this...hang on a second...isn't Joker supposed to be from an entirely different cluster in our lore?"

"Not anymore apparently...let's just hope Sapphire is okay with us nearly killing his son."

* * *

**Well, that chapter certainly came out of nowhere, Rosalina, Isabelle, Pit, and Joker in one chapter certainly took a lot out of me. I'm not super familiar with Persona, but I made sure I did some research on the game and the explanation provided was what I could gathered. Knowing how Moon and Sarah's dark sides functioned, I could imagine Joker trying something like this should he meet someone like Moon and Sarah, now, as for why I chose his manga name over his canon game name...here's an explanation.**

**So, I should probably explain myself very quickly, because some of you probably don't understand the deal with Sapphire and Willow. I don't own these two characters, they belong to a fellow writer PhoenixClaw2128. During the production of Bound By Earth, I stumbled across a story called Bound By Our Hearts, this was essentially another Earthbound Retelling with original characters, I'd argue the Phoenix and I grew pretty close during our respective stories production and throughout both, we made constant pokes and gags at each other. I recommend you check out his stories as well, they're really good.**

**Anyway, while the story hasn't been posted yet due too his other stories, he did have a sequel planned for BBOH called Bound By Our Desires, this is supposed to be an EarthboundxPersona story where Joker is the son of Sapphire and Willow...whenever it's posted is unknown, but I thought it'd be pretty funny to just throw this little Easter egg in here for the duration of this story, and, I might as well spoil it, but at the end of this story, I have plans for Joker to take Moon and Sarah to see these two again...hopefully Phoenix is okay with all this.**

**Also bit of teaser for next chapter, BBOH/BBOD isn't the only story to get a cameo in here. I have one more story with three characters who are going to be getting a bit of a role as well...let's just say that...Moon and Sarah are going to meet some old friends from another story of mine.**


	7. Chapter 6: Worlds Collide

**Author's Notes: I usually save this for after the Chapter but this chapter is a bit different. If you do intend to Read PhoenixClaw's Bound By Our Desires, a Spoiler waring is in issue, I communicated with Phoenix to fit Joker as close to his BBOD incarnation as I possibly could alongside maybe including some other stuff that may or may not show up then. Just so you all know...Spoiler is again in warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Worlds Collide**

"So...what are we going to do with...well...this?" Sarah asked.

"Well...since he is from our cluster...he has a natural resistance to corruption...being...please excuse my absurdity and awareness to the multiverse theory...technically our son. He'll have an even stronger resistance to corruption...or maybe not...Willow didn't have a dark side...and Nightmare Sapphire was just...a creation...not the corrupt soul that we had."

"Wait a second...I thought we were supposed to know nothing about them."

"We're also the same people who destroyed our own story's fourth wall, rewrote our entire canon AND got it tangled up in whatever the fuck this is supposed to be...at this point, I think we qualify as a blatant rip off of Deadpool."

"You aren't helping our case when you do that."

Joker suddenly started coughing as he his eyes shot open. He stood up, a little shaky and rubbed his head slowly.

"Great," the boy muttered. "That was a total bust...I've never seen so much negativity traveling to one place...well I guess it's back to…" he noticed Moon and Sarah looking at him. His eyes widened in shock before he pulled his gun out and pointed it at the two of them.

"It's...you two…" he said. "You're Moon and Sarah...the children of Giygas...correct?"

"You'd be correct Akira." Moon responded. "Now...do us all a favor and put your gun down."

The boy gave a reluctant nod before lowering the pistol. "I see what my father meant." Joker continued, looking at the two of them. "You two look just like him and my mother when they were younger."

"How...do you know who we are?" Sarah asked curiously.

"My father and mother told me a story during my last adventure...about an awkward moment near the end of their adventure to defeat Giygas. They told me that you two just appeared, told me all about the encounter."

"Out of curiosity, how'd things work out for your father?" Moon asked.

"Oh, my father became a professional baseball player, mother started running a preschool, Aunt Tracey became head of police after…" he noticed Moon defeated look.

"You know...my father remembered what you told him though." he said with sympathy, "About how not all heroes get a happy ending. That was something he told me all the time. He always said that I shouldn't expect the universe to bend over backwards to make things work out for me in the end...honestly, it never made much sense to me...now that I'm meeting you after everything that happened...I think I understand why."

"I don't think you could ever understand what happened and why I say what I say." Moon said.

"Both of your hearts beat slowly, almost like they're barely hanging onto your own life, yet, you both remain almost perfectly healthy. Against your will, Darkness and Evil energy attracts to you, slowly you both deteriorate into a state many would consider insanity. Corruption plagues the two of you, yet, your pure hearts counteract that. You two are in an ever going battle against darkness...I saw that when I tried to purify your heart...nothing would stop darkness and negativity from flowing to you...I went through a similar thing when father died."

"Wait...Sapphire...is dead?"

Akira frowned. "Yeah...I'm...still not willing to talk about it."

Moon shifted uncomfortably. So much for visiting Sapphire after this was all over...sure, he had one interaction with the boy in Sapphire's homeworld twenty three years ago according to Joker. But, then again, he had prayed to save him and his friends.

"How's uh...How's Willow been taking it?"

"She's...been alright." Joker said. "It was not easy for us to take that in."

"I'm sure Sapphire did a good job raising you."

"Yeah, Father was certainly much wiser...him and the rest of his chosen four actually took the liberty to learn about your vaguely mentioned corruption...Turns out Anthony got his hands on some corrupt DNA throughout their adventure...he made a whole secret study on it. I found that out when I visited him one day."

"You need to tell him to destroy anything he has that's corrupt." Sarah said quickly. "Toying with corruption is dangerous...even if it is for scientific purposes...you've seen what happened to the rest of the Smash competitors."

"Don't worry about that...Noct forced him to destroy all of it." Joker responded. "He was the one most furious with your appearance...all your talk about how you mastered the dark forces of PSI was very concerning for him. In his older age, he's come to be more fascinated by you, doesn't mean he doesn't worry though, he nearly went ballistic when he found out that Anthony had been toying with your corruption."

"It figures...if he wanted to, I wouldn't mind showing him how I control the dark forces of PSI without being so...you know...evil."

"Well...I wanted to ask you a question. In more recent years, Noct told my father that he was lucky that you took your sword from my father's hand. If you hadn't they were going to attack you two...Noct reasons that the four of them would've never beat the two of you in a fight. Even if all of them weren't so exhausted from the horrors of Onett. He said something about how if the two of you truly mastered the dark forces of PSI, in the right hands, or as he said, your hands, you'd be unstoppable. My question is, when you were talking about killing my father, mother, Anthony, and Noct...you were joking...right?"

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't consider fighting them. But the talk about killing them, while it was just a threat, it was definitely true."

"So...anyway." Sarah butted in. "Can you use PSI? Did you inherit any of it from your Sapphire and Willow."

"Yes, but I can't use it here." Joker said. "They asked that I utilize Arsene more than my PSI powers my PK Rebellion is nothing more than my father's Hope...why'd you ask?"

"No reason..." Sarah said with a hint of disappointment.

"Anyway, back on topic, my father and mother also both told me that if I ran into trouble at this tournament...and by some chance I ever ran into you guys...to just follow the leader...given all I've heard about you...I'm assuming you're the leader here or at bare minimum, you intend to be?"

"Um...so has your father told you about Nightmare?" Moon asked.

"A few times yes."

"Well...we have sort of the same problem...see, we're called the children of Giygas because we share a soul with him...the soul functions essentially the same as Nightmare did for your father, only Nightmare wasn't nearly as dangerous as they are. Unlike Nightmare, our souls try to spread, our bodies are the only thing keeping them from doing so, anything we touch leaves corruption on it. You're basically immune to it, coming from the Giegue Cluster and all...and because you're technically our son by the laws of the Multiverse...I'm assuming our dark sides can't hurt you. Other than that, I'll advise you to stay out of mine and Sarah's way...and...if it's all the same...don't question us."

"That's fine...so...what are we going to do now?"

"I'd take us back to Skyworld...but I have a feeling that Angelboy isn't too happy with us at the moment...So...we might as well go look for some other fighters...Akira...you good staying with us, or would you rather go back to Skyworld?"

"I'll stay with you and Sarah...I doubt you've been letting anyone other than Paula come with you out of fear of the villains discovering what is going on...so I'll remain with you."

"Alright...now that that's settled...who do we rescue now?" Moon asked. He pulled out the Demonrift and started flipping through it.

"What is that?" Joker asked curiously.

"It's just a little guide book written by Tabuu about all of the Super Smash Brothers, it gave us a good understanding of everyone's powers and accomplishments."

"It's quite...large." Joker replied. "There's only 85 of us here competing in tournaments...give or take."

"Well, it also has information on your homeworlds, it mentions other people of importance as well. It's kind of like a...encyclopedia almost."

"Let's see...I'll take a hard pass on anyone else from Basidiomycota." Moon muttered. "Except Luigi, he's alright I guess. I'm not really interested in the Gladio Cluster either. Palutena is out of the question. Sonic will just piss me off and lord knows Cloud Strife will just be another pain in the ass."

"You seem to refer to everyone else here as if they are nothing more than...your underlings." Joker muttered. "You appear to have very little respect for any of us...My father was right to refer to you as a bit of a bitchass."

"I have respect for some of you...like you for instance, alongside Samus, Douglas, Mewtwo, Bayonetta, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Snake, and Dark Pit...I am curious, do you know why I have respect for these individuals, because it's all the same reason for each of them...can you find a connection between all of you."

"If my inference is correct, would it be because we're the only ones here who's heroism is more of a...how do I put it...questionable?...I mean, I'm a vigilante, Samus, Falcon, Snake, and to some extent Bayonetta are all technically bounty hunters or mercenaries. Dark Pit, Meta Knight, and King Dedede are all Anti-heroes...and Mewtwo's past bears an odd similarity to the two of you...I'd assume that you see us as more...role models?"

"Sure...role models." Sarah said.

"Alright...back on topic...competitors." Moon said. "What's the closest Stadium to here Akira?"

"I think it's one of the Pokemon Stadiums." Joker replied.

"Alright...we're off to that one I guess...let's just pick up another Pokemon."

* * *

**(Kalos League Stadium)**

The three heroes slowly walked around a stadium. A glass pane ceiling hung above them showing a mural of what looked like a giant blue reindeer. Some chains hung down holding platforms above the stage as well several other rooms indicated by large doors with an emblem above each one.

"This place is based on The Kalos Region's Pokemon league." Moon said. "This is the home region of the Master of Stealth, the Pokemon Greninja. The Pokemon leagues in each of the currently known eight regions of the Animalium Cluster consists of Five very talented trainers. Four of them make up what's known as the **elite four. **These trainers are given their position by the Champion, who is the head of the region...sort of like a powerful president. Elite four members hold their positions until they retire or until a new champion takes over and decides to replace a few members. There's a catch however, elite four members will generally specialize in one type of Pokemon species."

"That sounds like quite a lot of work." Sarah said.

"I agree...but...I've always wondered." Joker added. "In the Animalium Cluster, as you're calling it, Pokemon and People exist as partners...According to various studies I've heard from Red, Pokemon wouldn't know what to do without trainers...they will generally act on a fight or flight, instead of developing actual fighting strategies...Legendary Pokemon like Mewtwo are the only exceptions, as they wish to keep their powers out of the hands of humans. So what are the Pokemon not owned by Red doing here?"

"According to Tabuu, some trainers can become very close to their Pokemon, allowing them to develop a connection so deep that the Pokemon can understand how to fight without its trainer to give it orders, it's likely that this is the case for all the other Pokemon that aren't owned by Red."

"_Moon?" _A voice suddenly called out his name. It sounded kind of low pitched almost like Mewtwo's, it wasn't a voice that he recognized off the top of his head.

"Did you guys hear something?" he asked. Joker and Sarah looked at him blankly.

"No...why?"

"_Moon...get out...it's dangerous here...run!" _the voice was genuine, almost like whoever was calling was basically begging for him to listen.

"Okay...I heard something...but it didn't sound like a voice calling your name." Sarah said.

"_I'm telling you Genji, you too Scar! Moon and Sarah are here! I can sense it!" _

"Seems like there are things here that know who we are, and can sense that we're here." Moon said. "The person speaking is addressing his buddies by Genji and Scar."

"_I don't give a shit what you think Scar! I know their auras! It's them! We need to find them and get them to safety before Necrozma does!" _

There was a sudden large smash from the glass pane ceiling above their heads. A streak of black shot past the three of them making a large whoosh before coming to a halt. In front of them, a creature that looked like it was made of shining black prisms levitated. The creature had two blood shot eyes, absolutely massive arms and small legs. There were several parts just sticking out with sharp pointed spikes at the end.

"What...what is that?" Sarah asked.

The creature glared the three of them down with its blood red eyes. It's facial expression seemed to be pretty pissed off at the sight of them.

"_Moon and Sarah."_ a colder voice suddenly hissed. "_You took everything from me!" _

Akira's eyes darted towards the two of them. "We don't even know who the fuck you are!" Sarah said.

The creature's expression didn't take to kindly to this. The tips of its fingers started flashing brightly and multi-colored sparks erupted off them. After a moment of looking at them, it launched off several beams of light, similar to Moon's own PSI Rollin.

"PK Love!" Sarah shouted. Her own beams of light countered Necrozma's attack. Through the dust of light that followed after, a bunch of diamonds launched through, Moon quickly put up a shield, however, the constant striking of diamonds quickly broke through the shield. The diamonds cut his and Sarah's skin, Joker, however, sustained no injuries.

"Can you tap into your persona now?" Moon asked.

A bit of blue light surrounded Joker as his silver mask disappeared.

"Arsene!"

A tall creature with a tall red body and giant black wings as well as what looked like a shining top hat with red eyes appeared behind Joker.

"Petition to change the name to Satan?" Sarah asked.

"Arsene is supposedly based off the name of some character who's master thief and master of disguise written by some French novelist. He represents Akira's rebellious side...but I will admit that the similarities to Satan are quite uncanny. With Arsene around, Joker's attacks get a buff, and he can like...fly...or something."

Joker fired his gun at Necrozma. Blue flames surrounded the bullets fired from the weapon. The bullets more or less dinged into Necrozma and bounced off. Necrozma fired a blast of blue flames as well that Akira jumped over, using Arsene's wings to unleash a blast of wind to keep him above longer. Moon quickly grabbed onto Sarah and teleported her out of the way.

Necrozma unleashed a burst of energy knocking them all over, before launching another beam of light, blasting Moon across the stadium. Moon quickly jumped back up and launched his own PK Fire, blue flames attacked the creature, who was then struck by lightning by Sarah.

Necrozma dropped to the ground with a loud clunk. All of a sudden, bright white light surrounded the Pokemon on the ground. The Pokemon grew in size, growing another set of arms that were now shifting into more of a wing span. It's eyes were replaced by a multi-colored crystals. After another blast of light, the transformation of the Pokemon was complete.

"He just went Super Saiyan!"

A giant blast of light erupted from Necrozma's mouth blasting the three of them across the stadium and into a wall. The three of them fell to the ground and struggled to get themselves back up.

Moon felt himself growing weaker, slowly being drained from his existence. Dark Moon inched closer to taking control.

"_Come on you fucking fool...Let me out!" _

"Not...Not when Akira's around." Moon grunted at him. "Willow already lost Sapphire, I'm not going to be the one who says I killed her son."

"_Why do you feel the need to prioritize yourself with these fucking fools? None of them will like you after they learn what you did! Yet you still find ways to piss me off...I think when I start picking my crops...I'll start with Zel-"_

"YOU BITCH!" Moon roared.

"_Max Aura!" _The voice from earlier suddenly shouted.

A bipedal creature that was mostly a cobalt blue color with a bit of tan for its body with black tips for its paws and a black color for its ears and legs suddenly shot past the three of them. The creature also had red eyes and it had some weird dreadlock like hair pieces out of its head. The Pokemon shot above Ultra Necrozma and placed its paws together, A giant blue blast of light shot down, engulfing the creature entirely. After a couple of seconds, the light vanished.

"_Now Genji!" _

A blue bipedal frog jumped in front of them, it had black and red spiky stuff at the top of its head, behind it's back, there was a giant shuriken made of what looked like water. The ninja frog grabbed the shuriken and flung it at Ultra Necrozma. The attack caused a smoked effect to appear, the frog then charged at Necrozma with an incredible performance of speed, whipping out two blade looking objects made out of water, the creature jumped and made numerous quick slashes around Necrozma's body. The light around Necrozma started flashing as it reverted back to its original form.

"_Scar, finish him!" _

A bipedal tiger with red and black fur and yellow tinted eyes suddenly dashed from behind them, the creature grabbed onto Necrozma (despite a clear Bullshit difference in size!) and flung him across the stadium, a rope like wall suddenly appeared, bouncing Necrozma back at the tiger, who punched Necrozma upwards, before following it up with several pushed and pummels with its claws, before crossing its arms and slamming Necrozma into the ground.

The three now exhausted creatures turned back to Moon, Sarah, and Joker. The cobalt blue creature's dreadlock hair pieces had vanished, leaving two pointed ears at the top, it also had two spikes on the back of its paws and one in the center of its chest. Its paws were also surrounded by some sort of weird blue flame. The Frog's spiky hair had turned back into a tongue, which now surrounded the ninja frog's neck. In addition, the giant shuriken that was on its back had vanished and it was now crouched in a passive ninja stance.

"That's Lucario...Greninja...and Incineroar." Joker said to Sarah's confused facial expression.

The Lucario approached Moon and looked at him curiously.

"_Moon? Can...Can you hear me...are you and Sarah okay?" _the creature asked.

Moon blinked in shock, another Pokemon was talking to him.

"I wish I could understand what they're saying." Sarah said.

"Inciner...cineroar!"

"Grenin...ninja."

"_It's Moon and Sarah...see...just like I told you."_ Lucario said.

Greninja had a sort of deadpan expression on its face. "Ninja...greninja."

"_How the hell should I know? But it's Moon and Sarah...all auras are unique, this is Moon and Sarah...maybe the cluster has blocked our communication...I'll try again...Moon...it's us...Sapphire, Genji, and Scar, you know, your Pokemon." _

"Hello Sapphire." Moon said, shocking Sarah and Joker. "But...I think you've got us confused with someone else...we aren't your trainers."

"Cineroar, Incin."

A sudden look of realization crossed the Lucario's, Sapphire's, face.

"_All in favor of killing Sammy when we get home, raise your hand."_ His paw, Greninja's flipper, and Incineroar's paw flew up.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked.

"Lucario and its pre-evolution Riolu, are gifted with a strange power called Aura." Moon said. "In the Animalium Cluster, Aura is a Lucario's way of judging a trainer's worth and potential, Lucarios are thought to only appear to trainers who have a matching aura to them. Aura also allows Lucario to communicate with humans who share an Aura to it. However, here in Smash, it turns Lucario into a fighting machine. The more damage he takes, the stronger he gets."

"Okay, but...how are you able to understand Sapphire?" Sarah asked.

"My best inference, in the Animalium Cluster, there's a version of you and I on an adventure. I must own this Lucario...which I apparently gave the nickname Sapphire. We also apparently own the Greninja and Incineroar, who we've named Genji and Scar. Perhaps Auras stay consistent between clusters and alterations throughout the Multiverse."

"Wait hold the phone." Akira said. "You mean to tell me that there exists another version of the two of you inside of another cluster, who just so happen to own these three Pokemon, who now have mistaken you for their actual trainers, and this Lucario ALSO just so happens to have been given the exact same name of my father...how the actual fuck does that happen?"

"You realize that your father also happens to exist in the Animalium cluster and he too has a Lucario nicknamed Cobalt and an Incineroar named Claws, there also happens to be another version of Willow, Anthony, and Noct who are doing who knows what elsewhere...so we could've just as easily ran into that Lucario and Incineroar instead."

Akira blinked in confusion as Arsene disappeared from behind him.

"_Oh great!" _Sapphire muttered. "_This version of our trainer is Sammy in disguise!" _

"I can still hear you you know?"

"Grenin...ninja!" Greninja croaked, pointing its flipper at Necrozma.

"So...Necrozma must be working with the villains." Moon said. "Why exactly would a Pokemon be working to destroy the Multiverse?"

"_Necrozma's motives are quite clear cut." _Sapphire barked. "_It joined in the hopes of gaining strength to rid our Cluster of light...thankfully, we put a stop to it." _

"Red once told me that there was no such thing as an evil Pokemon." Akira said. "He said that Pokemon will do bad things because their trainer was bad. I think Necrozma's previous owner must've been the head of one of the numerous evil organizations around the Animalium Cluster, it's likely that Villains are using him as a sort of...powerhouse enforcer...you know...someone who will get things done if its requested of them."

The prism Pokemon got up, shaking a bit. Sarah stepped up to the creature, who backed away in fear and placed her hand on its head.

"Hey...Necrozma." she said calmly. "We don't want to fight you...I can sense that deep inside of you...there's a part of you that knows that what you're doing is wrong...that bad person who had control over you before...they aren't here anymore...you're a free Pokemon once again...how about we send you home?"

The prism Pokemon looked into her eyes for a moment. She gave the creature a sweet smile.

"Necroz...crozma!" The creature got up and vanished through an orange wormhole that opened behind it."

"Wait...did we just let him go back to the villains?" Akira asked.

"_No." _Sapphire said. "_Ultra Wormholes created by Pokemon like Necrozma allows them to cross clusters...Necrozma thanked Sarah for showing him the light...he apologized for his actions. Now, he's off in his own dimension, probably back in that Ultra Metropolis, waiting for another challenger to come and claim his strength." _

"Alright...so...that's one less villain we have to worry about." Moon said. "My next question, how the hell are you guys not under corruption?"

"I think the Aura may have something to do with Sapphire being immune...since he'd be used to you...kind of in the similar way that you theorize that I can't be harmed by your dark sides." Akira whispered to him. "Aura is also by definition used for cleansing things in the Pokemon world...perhaps Sapphire used it to cleanse Genji and Scar."

"Alright...well...we might as well return to Skyworld now." Sarah said. "Everyone grab onto Moon and let's get the heck out of here."

* * *

**(Skyworld)**

The six appeared inside of the grand temple. Everyone's heads turned towards them, but Paula was the first to move over to them.

"You uh...You may want to…"

"YOU!" Pit flew out from behind everyone and landed in front of them. "What are you two doing here?" the angel demanded. "Lady Palutena gave you two clear orders to not come anywhere near this tournament."

"We recognized that Palutena had made a decision." Moon said coldly. "But given that it was a stupid ass decision, we elected to ignore it, Angelboy."

"Pit, knock it off." Zelda said. "We've told you enough...Moon and Sarah are helping us...it doesn't matter what Palutena's wishes were, we need their help."

"We don't need their help Zelda." Pit fired back. "We can handle this on our own."

"You've apparently been blinded by some sort of...what's the word...oh yeah...STUPIDITY!" Moon snapped at him. "It doesn't matter what your stupid ass Goddess mother figure told you, Sarah and I are going to help you."

"We don't need help from you monsters." Pit snapped at him. "We don-"

BANG!

Moon pulled out a gun and fired a bullet, shooting Pit in the middle of his chest. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. After a moment of just utter silence. Moon took a deep breath.

"Thanks Akira." he said, tossing the gun back to Joker.

"When did you even steal my gun?"

"You all could learn a thing or two from darkness." Moon responded slyly.

"Kid you just SHOT him!" Captain Falcon said.

"I missed the part where I was supposed to care about that. He's fine, look." this was true, while there was a bullet hole in Pit's robes covering his chest, the Angel just stood there in silence.

"Moon...you can't just go around shooting people...that's not how we do things here." Meta Knight said calmly.

"Maybe it's not how you all are used to doing things." Sarah said bitterly.

Pit shook himself back to reality. "You jus-"

Moon teleported over to him, grabbed him, and vanished in a flash of orange light. He and the angel appeared in an empty voided area.

"Perhaps me shooting you blank in the chest didn't make myself very clear Angelboy." he gritted. "Your bitchy ass goddess isn't here to protect you."

"See, this is exactly what Lady Palutena warned me about." the angel fired back. "You aren't a hero, you're just a monster! Someone looking too-" Pit was lifted up off the ground and flung into a wall. When he made a struggling motion to get up, Moon put Saphria up to Pit's chest.

"That goddess of yours is a hypocritical bitch. I could tell you things that would horrify you Angelboy. I hold power that you couldn't even begin to comprehend. As it stands, I'm in charge, I've taken Palutena's place legally...and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I hold all the power that your goddess entrusted in her meaningless biased rules of corruption. There's going to be a shit ton of changes now that I'm in charge...so how about you do the right thing...and shut the fuck up. Do not fuck around with me Angel, you won't like it when I'm mad."

Pit gave a terrified nod and the two vanished in a flash of orange light, completely unaware that Ridley had been watching them. When they had vanished, he formed an evil smirk.

"Well...Pokey was right." the Dragon snarled. "Those two kids may be exactly what I was looking for...best part is...the way they're going now...I don't even have to do shit to get their dark sides in control...the idiot heroes will do it for me."

* * *

**So, this chapter may seem to break literally every rule of existence that usual writers follow. However, I included it to be a sort of a reference as to how Smash is comprised of several videogames. Going into this story, I wanted to use characters from different stories to be around in this one. It was this reason alone that I decided to throw in three Pokemon from my Pokemon fanfic, A Galactic Alolan Journey. I wrote the Pokemon fanfic initally as my first ever fanfic before switching it over to a very poor fanmade Earthbound Story that was followed up by reboot retelling to fix all the problems I created. Midway through Bound By Earth, I dug up AGAJ and edited it for publishing, Sapphire, the Lucario, was a name I had given to Riolu long before ever becoming friends with Phoenix, and I never bothered to change it. But I threw in a nice little referece to his own Pokemon story, A New Dawn and World's Apart.**

**Anyway, sorry for spoilers on BBOD, and I know Necrozma might've shown a bit of dissapointment for some of you, but given how AGAJ is currently going, I may need Necrozma for later. Regardless though, Samus, Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon, Dark Samus, and Ridley have all been hinted to have their own backstories going on, initally, I intended for an F-Zero/Metroid crossover fanfic that would've played up to this, however, the idea fell through the cracks and was scrapped, but I've included a basis of what it was supposed to be.**

**Oh, and Moon's interaction with Pit...well...expect a lot more of these for a few characters...after all, like Akira said, not everyone in this universe is going to bend over backwards for Moon and Sarah. Seems like Moon may have some other stuff going on with Zelda as well...hmm...I wonder where this is going?**

**Anyway, Leave a review letting me know what you think...I'll see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mushroomia's Very Worst

**Chapter 7: Mushroomia's Very Worst**

Moon and Pit reappeared inside of the main hall of Palutena's temple. Everyone was still there waiting. Samus, Falcon, and Snake all made movements to separate the two of them.

"Alright kid," Samus growled. "We get that you've got an issue with the Angel, but you can't just go out and do who knows what to him."

"We reached an understanding." Moon muttered. "Right Angelboy?" All heads turned towards Pit, who looked at Moon with a mixture of anger and worry. The Angel eventually gave a rather reluctant nod.

Moon let out an irritated sigh. "Good, no reason to continue anything, you all can go rest for the night, I'm not sure who to go after tomorrow. Maybe I'll flip a coin or something."

Most of them left the room, the only ones who didn't were Sarah and Zelda, Zelda cautiously approached the two of them. Up close, she noted that they both looked incredibly pale, they almost looked like ghosts.

"Um...Moon?" she asked nervously. "Could I uh...talk to you about…"

"Princess, with all do respect." Moon replied before she could finish. "You should understand that you shouldn't object to me." The boy started coughing for a bit before throwing up what looked like blood. "Sorry about that...a lot of corruption coming back in, it's taking a bit longer to settle down."

"Moon...you shot Pit...and then you teleported the two of you out of here...sure he didn't come back in greater damage...I know you didn't do anything wrong...but you have healing powers, others may not be as thoughtful as I am...and Palutena already doesn't like you...when Pit inevitably tells her what you did...there's going to be backlash from her when she's back in power."

"The way Palutena ran things here was incredibly messy. We aren't worried about any backlash." Sarah replied to Zelda. "Currently, as it stands, Moon has complete control over everything, there is no council to vote on decisions. That is what you, your husband, Mewtwo, and everyone else that was a part of the secondary council agreed to."

"Yes I understand that." Zelda replied. "I know that you two are good people...I can see it in the two of you...it's just that...you two could try to be a bit...kinder to others."

Sarah glanced over at Moon, who had yet another dazed expression in his eyes. He quickly blinked back into existence before saying.

"Princess, do you want to know why stuff like what Palutena runs doesn't work as well as it should?" he asked.

Zelda blinked in confusion before nodding her head curiously.

"A place where people make decisions with someone who heads power just doesn't work. It gets messy as stuff like blackmail, favors, bribes and other things start to come into play. I'm not saying that its bad, in fact, the way Palutena ran this Multiverse does work well for the benefit of others. The issue, is that someone with the power to carry out council decisions looms the surface in control, if said person doesn't like what the council agrees to, they'll just do it regardless of what the council thinks."

Zelda's eyes widened.

"That...that can't be true." she stammered. "We're all heroes, no one would do something like that! That's just...just wrong! What sort of hero sits by and let's systems of power that are supposed to be good for residents fall into chaos?"

"I'm guessing she's never been to the Basidiomycota Cluster." Sarah whispered to Moon.

Moon looked Zelda in the eyes, he could see that she was terrified. Not much of a surprise to him though, considering that the majority of the original council was blind to stuff like this, Link would've never had a reason to tell her something like that.

"C-Could you...tell me why someone would do something like that?"

"Princess, if it's all the same to you, some things are better left unsaid." he said slowly. "Sarah and I will put things back together, you can trust that the Multiverse is safe in my hands. We're not like most heroes."

"But you aren't monsters." Zelda replied, "Neither of you are."

Sarah glanced nervously at Moon, who nodded. She turned to face Zelda with a nervous look on her face. "Um Zelda...what you saw Moon do to Pit...that was his temper near its peak...if he hadn't teleported Pit out of their to release the rest of his anger out by...I'm hoping just shouting at him, he would've reverted into his...evil side...we call them Dark Moon and Dark Sarah respectively. If that had happened...well." her voice trailed off.

"What could've happened?" Zelda asked.

Both kids shifted uncomfortably. After an awkward moment of silence, Moon spoke up.

"We...usually don't wish to share that information." he said hesitantly. "So...bear in mind that you'll have to keep this a secret. But...basically put it, we have no idea how bad things could've gotten. Our dark sides are pure entities of evil, they do things for the benefit of themselves. Generally, Dark Sarah is more wild and crazy...however, since Sarah was raised...let's just say, in a good way. Her dark side has had a hard time maturing."

"And yours?" Zelda asked.

"Dark Moon...could uh...end all of you."

Zelda looked at him with a hint of distrust. "As a royal, I understand that there are reasons to keep power. You need order. To get order...it's not uncommon to insert fear through lies." She noted that Moon clenched his hands into more of fists as they started shaking.

"Princess...I swear to you...this is far from a fear tactic." he said with a hint of irritation. "This isn't just something I made up...it's a serious problem."

Zelda continued to look at him with doubt. Moon's face fell into an awkward sort of sad expression. Almost like he was considering telling her something. After a tense moment of silence he sighed.

"Princess...give me your hand."

"But the corruption…"

"I can hold it off for a decent period of time...just give me your hand and clear your thoughts."

The princess of Hyrule nodded nervously and outstretched her hand. When he placed his hand in hers she found herself in a completely different place.

The landscape of the area was relatively flat, she was in a forest near a cherry blossom tree in the center of a small island in the middle of a lake, curiously, she looked around. After a couple moments she heard voices coming from across the lake.

"Moon? MOON!" A voice of a female who certainly was not Sarah shouted. "MOON STOP!"

She finally saw Moon, alongside a girl with curly, flaming red hair. The girl wore an olive green sweater and a white skirt. Zelda walked over to the two of them, when she finally reached them her eyes widened in horror. Moon looked completely different, his skin was a shadowy color, his eyes were blood red, and his clothing was all black. That wasn't the worst part though, dead animals laid on the ground around him. There were rabbits with their heads severed, guts hanging out, eyes bleeding out, and some alive ones with either their ears or legs cut off. The red haired color was looking at who she could now assume was Dark Moon in horror.

"Moon! STOP IT!" the girl shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You were the one who asked what I liked doing." Dark Moon hissed at her. A black and white spotted bunny was lifted into the air telekinetically. "Why spend so much time lollygagging around the fucking world without showing what you can truly do. His stare intensified as the rabbit suddenly was squeezed together before it was basically crushed by a force, bones fell to the ground and blood splattered everywhere.

The girl looked at him in fear. "M-M-Moon...st-stop!" she cried. "You need to stop! This isn't right! STOP MOON!"

Dark Moon turned to face the girl. "What if I did it to you?" he hissed. "I already hold power. As Moon slowly grows older and starts to face more of his special task...I'll grow even stronger! I'll be so strong that no one could take me down!" He then turned and looked at Zelda with a devilish smile on his face. "No one can stop me." he snarled.

Zelda blinked back into the temple she was standing in. Her first instinct was to just back away from them. She did, and she ended up tripping over her feet. Moon walked over to her and gave her a hand up. She stood up, her face was a little pale and she had her eyes wide in horror.

"W-Was what I just saw...was that real?" she asked.

"It was a memory." Moon responded with a hint of worry. "What you just saw did actually happen." He looked down at his feet. "Princess...I'm sorry...but what I've said is true."

Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder, she felt a burning stinging pain on her body, but it was small, almost not even noticeable. "Hey." she said kindly. "Ness says you're a good hearted person. You yourself say you're looking for ways to improve the Multiverse...I may not understand what's wrong with it...but it's clearly something that I'm better off not knowing...I don't think you're a monster...or a danger to anyone."

Moon gave off his dazed expression again before saying. "Thank you, princess." Zelda said goodnight to him and left the room. The moment she left Dark Pit landed on the ground from in front of him and Sarah.

"Hey," he said. "I know that we've got the whole...alliance thing...going on." he said. "But, rescuing Pit wasn't the greatest idea. He may be frozen by your actions currently. But it won't take him long to recover...then he's going to start demanding you go rescue Palutena. If you don't rescue her soon, he'll go try and do it himself, which would, you know, reveal our plans to villains. But if you rescue her well...your whole operation shuts down...do you have ANY damn evidence that we can use?"

"The best we've got is that she lied about the reasons Mewtwo and the Ice Climbers couldn't compete." Sarah replied.

Dark Pit frowned. "That's far from enough." he said. "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Not yet, but that's all we've got so far."

"Alright then, I'll tell Viridi, and we'll try to keep Pit under control so that another incident like that doesn't happen again.."

"Don't actually." Moon said. "Let Angelboy figure out how things work now that I'm in control on his own. He's been carried pretty much all throughout his existence, so it'll be a new experience for him."

"Kid, the more you continue to explode at Pit, or any other smash competitor is going to raise red flags. I know that all your actions are for the better of everyone. You don't strike me as the type of person who'd do a lot of good and then throw what we know about you out with an anger outburst. Every action you're making is for the better...right?"

"Of course." Moon replied.

"Well, alright then." Dark Pit replied. "You two better think of something though, no telling how long Pit's patience will last." The Angel flew out of the hall, leaving them both alone in the hall.

"Alright, back to looking for crap." Moon hissed. "Tomorrow, I guess we'll go look for someone else...I guess we might as well humor ourselves and rescue Robin."

"Moon." Sarah asked. "It uh...It just occurred to me...we still don't have anyone who's really...well...corrupt...I mean, Pit is most likely oblivious to Palutena's actions. But we don't have heroes that could help support our case."

Moon let out an irritated sigh. "Fine, Mario it is." he muttered.

"Mario? The Mario? Corrupt?" The two turned to see Akira behind them as he approached them.

Sarah shrugged. "Mario's world isn't exactly the greatest in the world. It's probably one of the most corrupt places of peace that we've ever seen."

"Where's your evidence to back that up?"

"Glad you asked." Moon said. He pulled out the Demonrift and flipped through it. "Fighter number 01, Mr. Video Game himself, Mario Mario. Mario is a 5' 4'' sightly obose plumber who was the once-humble savior of the Mushroom Kingdom. While he still is its savior, he is now an incredibly arrogant man who would do anything for…pasta. Fame as well, but mostly pasta. What makes him so strong is his ability to use "power-ups", rare items that can only be used by a select few people to do magical acts like pyrokinesis. The only exception is the super mushroom, which Mario himself has publicly claimed (and lied) that it can only be used by a few people. At this point, he has arguably become as arrogant, if not more than, his morbidly obese cousin. He grows richer as the Mushroom Kingdom he once saved and loved is now slipping into total poverty. He also apparently is a Doctor...but he doesn't have a Doctorate...in fact all he does is shove pills down his patients' throats."

Akira lifted a finger before silently closing his mouth. He pondered on a thought for a moment before saying. "That's not...correct."

"I'll let you be the judge of that tomorrow." Moon replied.

"What is it with the two of you?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this. You have put yourselves into a position where both of you may as well just kiss your existence goodbye. You are poking at things that may not be true. Messing with things that you don't even understand! What the actual hell do you hope to accomplish with what you're doing?"

"Would you believe us if we told you that we've already essentially done what we hoped to accomplish?" Sarah asked.

"Not really."

"Well we have." Moon replied. "What we're doing now is just making sure we protect our home."

"Your home?" Akira asked.

"Our home, your home, Ness, Lucas, and Paula's home...our entire Cluster." Moon replied.

A sudden look of realization crossed Akira's face. "What exactly does our specific cluster need protection from?"

"Remember how I told your father that not all heroes get a happy ending?" Moon asked.

"Yeah but they never really pieced together what you meant by that."

Moon and Sarah looked at each other uncomfortably. "Well...let's show you." Sarah said. The three of them then vanished in a flash of orange light.

* * *

**(Giegue Cluster; Dark Sanctuary)**

The three reappeared in a ruined landscape. Akira quickly let out a horrified gasp as he looked around. The air reaked a smokey smell, the sky was dark orange, and there was no sign of nature anywhere. Buildings were on fire, destroyed, collapsed or just about looking like anything other than actual buildings. There were skeltal corpses everywhere. Some were still human corpses with pale rotting skin.

"We can't stay here too long." Moon said. "The absurd levels of destruction and fires caused by Pokey have completely ruined the atmosphere here."

"My father said that the Pokey of our world fled." Akira replied. "I'm guessing yours did not?"

"Moon killed our Pokey." Sarah said. "The problem is, someone with high authority manipulated reality to help Ness' world's Pokey to destroy our world. On top of that, reality was manipulated three times in our world, which is illegal by the Multiverse's rules. In our original timeline, Moon and I were supposed to go to Giygas, our PSI powers would become unstable and he'd be killed...I would've died in the process and that would've led Moon to commit suicide in front of our friends, Erick and Dyson."

Akira seemed to bite down on his lip as he looked around. "Why...why would someone change that?" he asked. "Just to preserve your lives?"

"Not exactly." Moon said. "You see, according to Tabuu, Giygas' absurd corruption and power have led him to go further beyond, allowing him to gain the power to manipulate timelines without time travel. His corruption and instability in this timeline led him to give Sarah and I dark sides, which changed the timeline to an inevitable victory for him."

"Well then, it makes sense that someone would want to change it." Akira said.

"That's the thing." Moon responded,"You see, our world was illegally created with the knowledge that a timeline like this was unstable."

"Paula created your world." Akira replied. "You're telling me that she knew something like this, that Ness has been lying to the council."

"Nope," Sarah replied. "Paula made a wish to know what would've happened if she confessed her feelings to Ness early. Paula doesn't have the power to create worlds, only divine entities can create worlds...which means that someone found Paula's wish, and created our world, whether that person knew that was illegal is one thing, but when created, a world will show how stable it's timeline will be to said creator, meaning that they knew how unstable this world would be, and they paid no attention to it. Not only that, but they then tipped off the council to try and frame Paula for our world's creation." if it was at all possible for Akira's eyes to get bigger, they did.

"Well...Tabuu must've created you then." Akira said quickly. "Palutena said that he was working with Giygas, after Giygas' downfall in both my world, and Ness' world, it's only natural that he would create an illegal world to help Giygas win."

Moon raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?" he asked. "You think that Tabuu created us?"

"Possibly." Akira said, shrugging slightly. The seventeen year old suddenly began coughing and hacking unnaturally. Moon and Sarah quickly grabbed onto him and they cluster warped back to Palutena's temple.

Akira shook himself back to reality and took heavy deep breaths. Moon then motioned for him to follow him and Sarah. They led him into a room with a large circular table with a large holographic screen on the wall.

"This is Skyworld Central Control." Sarah said. "It's the information hub the Multiverse, it rivals the Triforce of Wisdom in knowledge."

Akira frowned. "Why are you showing me this?" he asked curiously.

"Let's just say that it's because we trust you." Moon said. "Eventually Akira, Sarah and I will come to a head with everyone. Our cluster has been knocked around one too many times. Someone in the council had to know about this and let it skate by. There are going to be two sides to this small outbreak, those that will support me and Sarah...and those that will support the old way. You will see things that will shock you. Hear things that may horrify you. But, throughout it Akira, I advise that you support me and Sarah. No matter how insane we may take things, you should understand better than anyone that the end justifies the means."

"Realpolitik." Akira replied. "That's a phrase I haven't heard in a long time."

"Let's get some rest." Sarah said. "I think we've done enough today."

* * *

**(New Donk City)**

Moon, Sarah, and Paula all walked around a massive city area. After waking up and stating the plan, they had warped here in the hopes of finding Mario. This was easier said than done however, as the city proved to be very large.

"This area is based on a location in the Basidiomycota cluster called New Donk City." Moon said. "This is a city Mario visited on his last adventure to rescue Princess Peach. He was collecting these very rare items called power moons to power a spaceship. It's a bit wacky and complicated, but you know, most stuff is."

"Hey is it just me...or did it get really dark all of a sudden?" Paula asked.

Sarah looked down, the three shadow overlays that they created had suddenly become one large circle of darkness that seemed to be expanding in size. She turned her attention back to Moon, who quickly drew Saphria out and held it up in the air. A large yellow body that would've slammed all of them suddenly fell onto the swords blade earning a large roar Moon then swung the sword down, slamming the massive turtle into the ground. The turtle had some flaming red hair and a green shell with massive white spikes. It had massive claws and sharp toe claws.

"Fighter number 14, the Koopa King, Bowser." Moon muttered as the turtle continued to growl in pain. "Like most villains, he's all muscle and no brain." The turtle got up, clutching onto his chest, huffing and puffing heavily.

"Who...who are you? Why are you here?" he asked.

"We're here to rescue Mario and whoever else you have here...unfortunately." Moon muttered. "Where are they?"

"You'll never find out from me," Bowser growled. "And you all are going down! KOOPALINGS!"

Eight smaller turtles of varying colors of pink, green, blue, and gray all swooped down next to him. The one that mirrored Bowser the closest carried a paintbrush while the rest carried wands. All of them were in some little machine with a stupid clown face on it.

"Those are the Koopalings." Sarah whispered to Paula. "They're somehow Bowser's children. They help invade the Mushroom Kingdom every other day. Bowser Jr, is the oldest and the heir to the Koopa throne, the rest are in order, Larry, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, and Ludwig Von Koopa. Each of them will are entitled to inherit smaller Kingdoms in the Koopa empire that Bowser has built."

"Get them for daddy!" Bowser roared.

The clown cars suddenly turned all sorts of gadgets around, drills, iron balls, a cannon, forks, and other sorts of weapons.

"PK Fire!" Paula and Sarah shouted.

A blast of Fire erupted off their hands blasting Morton and Ludwig into a building. The other Koopalings then charged at the three of them. It didn't take long for the three of them to realize that this fight was simply a cover fire. Everytime one of them dodge one of the Koopalings attacks, another would just hit them with a different one.

Wendy fired a wave of light from her wand which sent Sarah into a bit of a drowsy state before Ludwig hit her with clown car iron balls. Moon responded with a quick initiated dancing blade style he had picked up from the numerous fire emblem characters. The blade sliced through the clown car and caused Ludwig to eject from it. Remembering what the Demonrift had said, he put up a shield, the blast of the following explosion burst backwards knocking Iggy and Lemmy off of their pursuit on Paula.

Moon then felt a very powerful kick on his back, the kick felt like he had been hit by a speeding truck as it slammed him against a tall city buildings. He motioned to use Lifeup after a terrible blow into the concrete. As he looked from his position he saw Sarah get blasted by a burst of magic from Morton after being hit by a Cannonball from Roy and a Drill smash from Larry. He saw the shadow of Bowser over take him.

"Foolish boy." Bowser snarled. "You thought you could save the heroes? Bah! You all could never stop us. You're little girlfriends are going down. What makes you think you could beat us." Moon had enough at this point. His eyes flashed red. His clothing turned black. His skin and hair became more of a shadowy color.

Bowser readied himself for a body slam onto him. Dark Moon quickly teleported out of the way he landed on top of Bowser's spiky shell and jabbed Saphria through it. Bowser let our another roar and made a motion to stand up. Dark Moon jumped off him and telekinetically lifted him into the air with ease.

"Fool!" Dark Moon snarled at the Koopa Monarch, he moved his attention towards another building. Bowser was slammed into the building, sending it crumbling to the ground on top of him. The Koopa King threw some rubble off of him before breathing a large amount of fire from his mouth.

"PK Hydro!" A blast of water extinguished his fire breath and blasted him back into the rubble. He was then lifted back up into the air. "You think you're so tough?" Dark Moon snarled. He slashed Saphria through the turtle's tail, a giant gash went through it and blood started pouring out. Instead of letting out a roar of rage, the dragon turtle let out a painful cry.

"Daddy!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Junior, stay back!" Bowser shouted. "All of you stay back!" Dark Moon slammed the giant turtle into the ground creating a large hole in the center of the park. A giant blast of black and red light then blasted Bowser across the park and into a statue of Mario.

Paula looked at Sarah in worry. She just watched the whole thing without saying a word. Though, she wasn't afraid.

"Are...are you not going to say something?" she asked nervously.

Sarah looked at her sympathacily. "Paula...you need to understand...there are going to be times here with the Super Smash Brothers when Dark Moon being out is for the better. You can't expect us to hold in our frustration with all of them. Sometimes, it may just be better to let it all out on the villains. That way, the heroes don't have to worry about it."

"But...he's hurting him!" Paula cried. "I know that Bowser isn't exactly the nicest person out there...but...he has eight children? Who will care for them without their father?"

"I'm sure Petey Piranha will do a good job...speaking of which...where is that damn plant? She's usually with Bowser and the Koopalings? Plus...Bowser may be a muscle brain jock like most villains, however, if he truly cares about his children...he'll give up the location of everyone else."

Dark Moon telekinetically slammed Bowser back into the ground. Several bleeding areas leaked out of the dragon turtles body, his shell and spikes were dented and cracked, and it looked like he had lost a fang or two.

Bowser heaved himself up. He let out a cough and smoke ejected from his mouth. "Listen kid." he growled in pain as Dark Moon stalked up to him. "I'll...I'll do whatever you want...just...just please have some mercy...I have eight children."

"You want Mercy?!" Dark Moon hissed, slamming the Koopa king into the ground again.

"You want the location of the heroes." Bowser grunted, huffing and puffing. "You can find Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy in the city hall of this town...I removed that weird corruption affect. I swear...I...gerr!" The large dragon turtle clutched his side where he had been slashed by Saphria.

Dark Moon blinked, then he shook his head. His skin reverted back to a light tan, his hair was back to blond. His eyes were back to blue, so was his hoodie and hat. "See, that wasn't so hard now...was it Bowser?" he asked. Bowser stood in front of him, wobbling back and forth, before falling to the ground with a heavy slam.

Moon turned around, ignoring the cries and whimpers of the Koopalings, he approached Sarah and Paula both of whom were looking at him with worry.

"Moon...you okay?" Paula asked.

"Yeah...let's just go find Mario and the others."

The trio made their way towards city hall. They arrived at the doorstep and pushed through the door. The second they did, they were met with a man around the age of 25, he wore a green undershirt and hat with blue overalls. His hat had an L on it and he had a neatly trimmed mustache and wore white gloves. Upon their entrance, the man jumped back in fear.

"Who are ah you?" the man asked with a nervous Italian accent.

"We're here to rescue you, your brother, and the princesses." Sarah replied. "You must be Luigi correct?"

"Oh ah yeah!" the man said, going slightly red. "Well, thank ah you for rescuing us. I was ah worried that Bowser wouldn't ah let anyone know...how did you ah get past him? I ah heard a bunch of explosions."

"Well, that's kind of a long story. Where are the others."

"Mario!" Luigi called. "There's ah couple of kids here to ah rescue us!" he turned back to the three of them. "We ah managed to ah track down Daisy and Peach. But ah...just kind ah go along with my brother."

"Go along with what?" Paula asked curiously.

A man slightly shorter than Luigi, but basically the same features with the exception of him wearing red with an M on it. He was followed by a woman in a hot pink dress with golden hair. Another princess in an orange dress with dark brown hair.

"Ah good, the backup I called for arrived." The man said.

"Oh Mario!" the woman in pink said lovingly, "You're so smart and chivalrous!"

"Backup...we didn't get a distress signal or anything." Paula whispered with a rather irritated tone.

"You see what we mean by not liking everyone here." Sarah whispered back. They looked back at Moon, only to see his face was in even more disgust than anything else.

"Let's just get you all back to Skyworld." he muttered. They all then vanished in a flash of pink light.

They reappeared back in the Grand Temple. They gathered themselves as Akira and Sapphire approached Moon and Sarah while everyone else approached Mario and Peach. Except for Genji, who was just hanging upside down with his flippers crossed as he watched over the area.

"Just so we're clear." Akira said slowly. "Sapphire and I were doing some 'Talking,' sort of, we may have our own problems to deal with, but you're an old family acquaintance, and you've done a lot to help us, I'll have your backs as much as the original council."

"_Moon, we're partners back where I'm from...I feel obligated to offer my service to you...you won't have much luck from Genji or Scar. But the three of us will have your back...after all, we would like to get home to...well...you guys, Candy, Angel, and Fabby." _

Moon nodded. "Thanks Sapphire, I'll make sure that you do get home to your friends. Akira, I'll make sure you get home to Willow and everyone else."

"Don't look now," Sarah groaned. "But here comes Mr. Famous."

Mario approached the four of them outstretching his hand. "Thank ah you again for ah coming to rescue us Moon." he said. "Now, allow me to ah present to you the plan."

Moon snorted. "Who said you got to be charge?" he asked. "I'm in charge."

Mario blinked in shock, almost like he was questioning what he heard. "What did you just ah say to me kid?" he asked furiously.

"He said you aren't in charge." Sarah snapped.

"Perhaps you are not aware of how we ah do things around here." the plumber snapped back. "If Palutena is ah not around to fulfill the duties of the council, the control is ah shifted over to her second in command."

"Who exactly would that be?" Sarah asked.

"It's ah me, Mario!" Mario snapped at her.

"Well, her second in command wasn't around for a decent portion of this nightmare for us." Moon snapped at him. "Which meant it was up to a brand new council to decide who was in charge. In a 10 to nothing vote, Zelda, Link, Mewtwo, Samus, Douglas, Bayonetta, Dark Pit, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Snake all agreed that it should be me."

Mario's hand balled into a fist. "You are ah not capable of ah running the entirety of this operation. You are a child. You could not ah defeat me, let alone anyone else here in a fight."

Moon chuckled. "If that's what your arrogant ass wants to believe, then that's fine by me." he said rudely. "But, I'm in charge, and I sure as hell am not handing it over to your pathetic excuse of leadership."

By now, their little squabble had attracted the attention of everyone else. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see where this was going. Zelda cautiously approached Mario.

"Mario, as false as it may sound, it's true. Moon's more than capable of handling this."

"What ah makes you think we should ah put our trust in this child?" Mario snapped at her. "Zelda, you are supposed to be a wise and smart princess, even you should see that this ah complete stupidity!"

BANG!

Moon pulled out Akira's gun again and shot Mario in the chest. The Plumber stumbled back in surprise as everyone except Sarah, and Luigi, who looked genuinely thrilled considering that his brother had just been shot, stared at him with wide eyes again.

"Seriously?" Akira shouted at him. "Again with the gun?"

"Not my fault that this is the weakest attack here for some ungodly reason." Moon muttered, tossing the gun back over to him. "Anyway, you all turn in for the night, tomorrow, Sarah and I will go rescue Robin. Paula, you sit this one out." he turned around and began to walk away.

Mario charged at him with his fist lighting on fire. He jumped up and went to spike Moon with a punch in the ground. Moon quickly turned around and drove Saphria through the plumbers chest. Mario instantly started shouting in pain.

"Thought you said I couldn't beat you in a fight." he asked smugly. He swung the sword down smashing Mario into the ground. The plumber stood back up and fired a charged fireball from his hand. Moon fired off a PK Hydro, extinguishing the fireball into nothing and blasting Mario across the temple into a wall. Mario collided with a statue of Pit and hit with such force that the statue cracked and fell apart on top of him.

Everyone just stood their, petrified in shock and silence as they looked between the pile of rubble, and at Moon.

Moon's nose wrinkled a little as he looked at the damage. Then, he merely shrugged and turned away from the group. "So much for being the number one hero." he snorted.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Definitely would like to hear some thoughts on the New and Improved Dark Moon if possible.**

**So uh, a bit of background, As I'm sure you all know, Fire Emblem Three Houses' Byleth was recently confirmed for the roster of Smash Ultimate. Very Early on into development, I expected for this story to end with all of the characters from Fighters Pass Volume 1, However, during Terry's reveal, they announced more DLC fighters, I was expecting one or two, but now we've got SIX coming out by the end of 2021, I'm in no position to postpone a story that long. Especially one like this. So, here's what I'm going to do, by the time of this story's climax (Possibly in Spring), I'm expecting the first two fighters of Challenger Pack 2 to be revealed. If I like them, I'll add them to the story.**

**Anyway, back to Byleth. This is the reason that this chapter nearly got a delay. Initially I intended for Robin, Chrom, and Lucina to be rescued before Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. However, when Byleth was confirmed for the roster, I decided I wanted him to come alongside them, since I actually liked Three Houses (and was completely fine with him joining the roster) I dug up my old copy of FE Three houses and played through, since FE is a big heaping mess in terms of the story. Byleth will be taking the Black Eagle house role in this story. While Byleth will not be a major character, this will be what I use to describe him.**

**Definitely looking to hear thoughts on this whole thing, but I think their will be some great people. As for my take on Byleth in Smash, I get it, 8 Fire Emblem Characters is a bit much. But there's no reason for there to be so much negative feedback towards Sakurai for it. Especially since he's given us all of Ultimate AND Six additional fighters. In terms of Byleth, he's unique, uses all different types of weapons will be a new and fresh concept for a Fire Emblem Rep instead of just the usual sword. Personally, I think Sakurai has done an amazing job with Smash Ultimate and everyone else shouldn't be as toxic as we've been (Especially since I think we really don't deserve him taking time away from his break to give us SIX more fighters).**

**Anyway leave a review letting me know what you like, or just say nice chapter, both would make my day, I'll see you all next time. **


	9. Chapter 8: Swords Galore

**Chapter 8: Swords Galore!**

Moon grunted to himself as he walked out of the central hall. He didn't feel bad for what he did to Mario, that was the plumbers own fault for messing with him. Zelda had given him the warning to stop. It was the man's own arrogance that had come back to slap him in the face.

Though, Mario, and the rest of the Basidiomycota Cluster, were all kinds of flawed in his opinion, sure he may yahoo and woohoo all over the over the place. But between the rescues of Peach, which were honestly so dumb in his opinion, he had used the money he collected to inflate the entire encomony of his once beloved Kingdom. Poverty was a widespread issue amongst the poorer residents of the Kingdom of Mushroomia, and with a greedy tax collector like Wario around, it probably didn't help the poor toads of the Kingdom. That was just the bottom of the barrel however, deep down, he suspected Mario was also guilty of several other flaws.

Then there was Peach, who had to have the award for World's Worst Leader in history. He would've thought that after one or two kidnappings she, or even Mario, would've tried to up security at some point. But nope, time and time again she would be kidnapped by Bowser. And if that was what Mario used as his excuse to gather funds for whatever the hell it was he used those coins for, then he obviously didn't see a reason to stop it.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Yoshi would meet the qualifications as someone he'd respect. Throughout the whole affairs and constant sacrifices, the Yoshi species remained heavy allies of Mushroomia, having saved Mario and Luigi as babies, it only made sense that Mario would treat the leader (The only green Yoshi) with the utmost respect other than the slowly endangering species thanks to all the sacrifices. However, there was a fine line between loyalty and insanity.

In all honesty, he could go on and on about the rest of the residents. The only two that didn't seem to have any hero problems on the surface, were Luigi, and Banjo-Kazzoie. Banjo hadn't had much action after being mysteriously kidnapped by a group of mysterious individuals who seemed to love...building. Luigi on the other hand, was just kind of, well, unique. He opened up the Demonrift and looked at Luigi's biography. The picture of him had him next to Daisy.

_009 Luigi Mario_

_Luigi is the little brother of Mario by two years, and was one of his best friends. They have had multiple adventures together, showing the true family bond connection. Luigi is the underdog, usually, he plays second hand to Mario, he picks up the scraps of his brothers success, he bunks in Peach's castle in the section made out for Princess Daisy. Luigi is a good hearted individual who used to support his brother. _

_However, quite recently, Luigi has grown rather resentful of his brother. I theorize that he has caught onto Mario's corrupt ways that have been plaguing Mushroomia. However, quite sadly, there is nothing the poor man can do. The Toad species and Yoshi species are too kind and innocent to start a rebellion against them and Luigi is basically blackmailed by his brother in important political decisions on the Multiversal Council. _

_Interestingly, Luigi has received a mysterious shift in Luck by the Master Hand. Literally. Turns out, whenever he freezes, whether it's because of fear or lack of energy, random ghosts and demons begin to twist reality into his favor. I will have to do more research. As this could mean that he could, quite literally, win by doing absolutely nothing!_

Moon shook his head. He honestly felt bad for Luigi, however, it seemed as if Luigi did have one thing going for him, that was his performance in these tournaments. He had a very good track record overall. Mario's on the other hand, not so much. Made sense though, Luigi was clearly superior to everyone else.

"Moon?" he turned to face Sarah as she cautiously approached him. "Moon...are you feeling okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah." he said. "I'm fine, Mario just...got on my nerves."

"Okay...Paula said that Ness says the Gladio cluster is famous for raising warriors...we should probably be on our guard tomorrow facing them. They sound though, and different weapons and all."

Moon chuckled as they approached Skyworld Central Control. "Maybe." he said calmly. "But...let me pull up the data on the fighters for you to see."

He placed the Demonrift back onto the altar and, on the large holographic screen, eight people, seven boys and a girl of similar ages, except for one, two had white hair, one had red, the remaining five had blue.

"The Gladio Cluster is...interesting." Moon said. "Time does indeed flow throughout the cluster, however, all worlds remain in the medieval ages. Weapons and Military, alongside kingdoms and wars plague this cluster non-stop. Dragons are found in this cluster, however, they've been hunted to near extinction. Some dragons have evolved to the point where they can be seen as humans. I'm not going to go too in depth on that."

"So...who are these people?" Sarah asked.

"Well there's Marth," Moon said, pointing to the first image of a boy around eighteen, he wore a dark blue outfitted armor and cape with short blue bangs that nearly covered his eyes. "Then there's girl Marth, Fire Marth, Daddy Marth, Edgy Marth, Magic Marth, Dragon Marth, and Professor Marth."

"Wait THEY ALL ARE NAMED Marth?"

"No just a running joke from the community." Moon muttered. "Their actual names are Lucina, Roy, Chrom, Ike, Robin, Corrin, and Byleth."

"Oh, so, anything important you can tell me about them?"

"Marth, Lucina, Roy, Chrom, and Ike are all essentially the same thing with minor differences." Moon said. "Marth's sword, the Falchion, has a unique trait where if you are hit by the tip of the sword, it'll deal more damage. Lucina's Falchion does not. Roy's sword does more at the hilt, and can summon fire, Chrom's Falchion does not. Ike hits harder, moves slower, and his sword is connected with some goddess I think."

"Wait a second...did you say that Marth, Lucina, and Chrom ALL have the Falchion?" Sarah asked.

"The Falchion is a unique sword that changes how it's used...based on who uses it...it's passed down by...family heritage." A sudden look of shock crossed Moon's face. He turned back to the control altar and began running through files again. After a moment, he pulled up a file on Lucina and Chrom.

_Chrom and Lucinia are both descendents of our very own Marth. In the original timeline, Chrom, her father was killed leaving Lucina left to save a now destroyed Ylisse. To change the course of time, she used Time Travel to go back and guide her father, and Robin, on a path to change history. This has resulted in a tear in the fabric of the cluster, resulting in a scatter point of different worlds. No charges were pressed, however, thanks to some royalty offers from Marth. I shall now see it fit that her world now adjusts to this new timeline._

Moon slammed his fist down on the altar. "THAT DAMN GODDESS!" he growled. "Not only is the reason for Lonk being banned from these tournaments now completely invalid! They didn't even press charges! Lucina shouldn't competing, neither should Chrom!"

"Moon...she did it to save her kingdom...and her father...of course they let it slide."

Moon turned to face her, his eyes looked very cold, it honestly scared her.

"Ness has said that the reason we can't fix our world, is because time travel and reality manipulation is illegal, UNLESS, it is to save the Multiverse. The law states to let the timeline flow properly. There was nothing that changed time to make Chrom die, he was supposed to die and Lucina was supposed to save her kingdom and rebuild it! But she broke a law, and that bitchy goddess took a bribe from Marth to not press any charges! What's even worse, is that she then manipulated reality to ENSURE that the timeline didn't correct itself. Lucina not only destroyed the way her cluster functions, but she broke it apart!"

"Moon...this is different."

"How?" Moon snapped at her. "Our timeline that the voice planned out for us was altered, the voice clearly knew how unstable and dangerous the timeline was because that voice altered it into three possible safe timelines and let fate decide. Then someone changed it again and nearly destroyed everything!"

Sarah looked at him in distress. "Moon...you've known about our alternate futures for six months now...and you've never bothered to share them with me...but...they've been bothering you...why?"

"Because…" Moon said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He looked down in despair. "In each of those futures...Olive was still alive."

Sarah bit down on her lip as she looked at him. "Is...Is that what this is all about?" she asked, tears started to develop in her eyes. "Are you really going through all of this...just for Olive?...is that the reason you decided to come back instead of leaving me?"

A sudden look of horror crossed Moon's face, quickly, he grabbed her hugged her tightly. "No…" he said quietly. "No Sarah, I'm not doing this for Olive...I came back because she made me realize that I couldn't leave you, and everyone else, in a world where someone like Palutena runs the Multiverse. I came back because I couldn't leave you and Astro alone on Ness' world. But before I left Dark Sanctuary, I promised Olive I'd find out who was responsible for our world's destruction. Because whoever was responsible...they were the one who killed her. The one thing that nearly destroyed everything, was someone changing the timeline to one where she died. Then hiring Pokey to finish the job."

"Well...Akira said it had to be Tabuu." Sarah replied. "Why don't we look up some records on him...he might give us a clue."

"Later." Moon replied. "Right now, I want to tutor you in the heroes we will be rescuing, I've already told you about Lucina and Chrom, they'll most likely be with our target, Robin." he clicked on the image of a male with white hair. The male carried a book and a weird sword that looked like a lightning bolt. "Robin is probably the most diverse fighter out of all the Gladio Cluster, he uses tomes, special magic abilities like Thunder, Fire, Wind, and healing abilities. His Levorn Sword has lightning like properties to it. The one drawback to his fighting style, however, is that it is very limited. The sword and tomes can run out of energy and need to recharge for a certain amount of time."

"Okay then. So, sword fighters galore...sounds like you'll be relying on Saphria for most of the fight huh?

"Yeah, probably." Moon said.

"So uh, Moon...about Bowser." Sarah said.

"He's not dead." Moon responded. "Let's get some rest though, we're off to rescue Robin tomorrow."

**(New Donk City)**

Ridley soared high above the New Donk City area. The dragon growled to himself as he looked around irritably.

"Stupid Tabuuto wanting me to check up on Bowser and Necrozma." he hissed to himself. Rather annoyingly, it seemed as if Necrozma had vanished entirely, there was no sign of the Pokemon in any of the Animalium Cluster's areas.

The dragon then noticed that several buildings in the center of New Donk had been either destroyed or had just completely collapsed into rubble. Confused, the dragon swooped down towards the central town. Once he neared the bottom, he was met with a rather shocking sight.

The central park of the town had been almost reduced to nothing, trees had collapsed, benches were destroyed, there were several sinkholes in the ground, and a few statues had been destroyed completely. Alongside several buildings that were now in ruins, Bowser layed on the ground with several sword slashes through his thick armor like skin, the spikes on his shell were dented, or even destroyed, and much to the dragon's surprise, the end of his tail had been severed from his body. The eight Koopalings were around their motionless father, they looked quite devastated.

Ridley landed on the ground near them, startling the eight Koopalings completely.

"What the hell happened here?" The Dragon hissed at them.

None of the Koopalings spoke up, they all just stood there, paralyzed in shock and fear.

Ridley let out a screech. "Alright fine!" the Dragon snarled. "I'll just send you all back and figure out what happened myself you useless pieces of shit." The Dragon fumbled around with a remote control that Bowser Jr had dropped and, after a moment of fiddling, all nine turtles disappeared in a flash of pink light.

A pink portal opened in front of the Dragon after the light had settled down, out stepped Pokey Minch, the chubby blond psychopath grinned evilly at him.

"You called?" he asked.

"Yeah, what the actual hell happened here." Ridley snarled.

Pokey looked around at all the destruction that was in the city. He pulled out a few gadgets and scanned a few things. A couple of sirens and alarms went off from the machines as well as few dings that one would normally hear from a casino machine upon winning. After a few minutes, the kid turned back to Ridley.

"Well, I'll have you know that there are massive traces of Dark Energy and several corruption blood stains all over the place." Pokey replied. "Based on the injuries I saw from Bowser, I'd say that you're looking at the work of Dark Moon."

The dragon's yellow eyes narrowed at him. "The boy did all of this?"

"Absolutely." Pokey sneered. "While Moon himself does have all the capabilities that Dark Moon has, the traces of left behind Dark Energy and corrupt blood seem to indicate that Dark Moon was in control. Moon will resort to extreme violence if necessary, but Dark Moon is usually the one responsible for heavy destruction."

"What can you tell me about Dark Moon and Dark Sarah?" Ridley asked. "You've mentioned that I'd be interested in them, but you've never stated why."

"Well, look around O' Cunning God of Death." Pokey said. "This is just the tip of the iceberg. Dark Moon and Dark Sarah are very powerful, and very destructive, they're the soul that Giygas placed in those two as babies. While they don't see themselves as a part of Giygas anymore, they retain his memories and strength. They do things primarily for the benefit of themselves."

"That's good, but what exactly makes them noteworthy?" Ridley snarled.

"The corruption that they use is extremely powerful, it comes straight from Giygas himself." Pokey replied. "There are no bounds to what that corruption can do, it can even fool magical weapons only wieldable by bloodlines or special conditions."

"Interesting." Ridley hissed. "But...I'm looking for something a bit more...just how destructive are we talking about with Dark Moon and Dark Sarah."

"Destructive enough to destroy almost all of the smash competitors. They have a drawback however, they won't attack anyone from their own cluster...in fact, should they see someone they care about, i.e, anyone from their cluster, they'll be forced to rescue them. So, basically, an invasion of Giegue would be strictly off limits, as for the rest of the Multiverse, you've got yourself a free reign."

Ridley nodded. "So, if I wanted to use these two for my conquest, how would I go about doing it? Sounds like Dark Moon and Dark Sarah are a perfect fit for the Rogue Alliance."

Pokey's face kind of slumped at that. "Well, here's the problem." he said. "I'm certain that they would be happy to help you reach your goal. However, it's unlikely that they'll take orders from you. Dark Moon may be inclined to, but Dark Sarah, as a young minded influence, has been strictly raised to listen only to Dark Moon."

"How do you know all this?" Ridley snarled. "And how do I know you aren't lying so YOU can use them to betray me?"

"You have my word that I wouldn't dream of betraying you." Pokey replied. "Tabuu's guidance to Master Giygas and myself was to always keep our allies close, Giygas tutored me to always keep loyalty to people. I'm being honest, for once in my life."

"Okay, but how do you have all this information?"

"I used to have access to this thing called the Demonrift, I tossed it away after ending up in Moon's world by accident, knowing how dangerous it would be to keep it with me. Moon ended up getting his corrupt hands on it...so...oopsies."

Ridley nodded his head. "So, I see that this'll be what we may need...your services are no longer required here Pokey...go back to your work building your mech or whatever."

* * *

**(Coliseum)**

Moon and Sarah slowly looked around a stage the reminded them a lot of a Colosseum. Moon already had Saphria out of its hold, he gripped it tightly.

"Never bothered to play Fire Emblem Awakening." Moon muttered, "My knowledge of most Fire Emblem characters come strictly from what I've learned from Smash. With the exception of Byleth, of course."

"What'd you say about me?"

Both of them turned to see a male, around the age of 21, he carried a long, glowing sword, wore a black outfit with cape, he had blue hair and blue eyes, he had his sword braced out facing the two of them.

"So, this is Byleth." Moon said. "He's a mercenary turned professor turned back into a mercenary, I think. He was the professor of a monastery for a rather unsettling Church that did some crap with Crests, caused some corruption, killed a shit ton of their subjects, then allied with the Flame Emperor, his ex-student Edelgard to go against the church, then went against Edelgard for some reason."

"Sounds stupidly complicated and weird if you ask me." Sarah said.

"Still haven't finished Three Houses, probably just pissed off a bunch of people, who really cares though, this is what happens when the community bullies Alpharad into canceling his let's play of the game."

Byleth kind of just stood their, blinking in confusion. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you and whoever else is here." Sarah replied.

Byleth didn't lower the sword, "Well, the other fools are around here somewhere."

"CHROM!"

A man with blue hair and a blue cape holding onto a sword charged at them, the sword slash klanged with a quick slash from Saphria, Moon then teleported behind Chrom and slashed across the man's back. A girl with long blue hair wearing a blue cloak, alongside a man with a black cloak and white hair approached the two of them.

"Byleth, you gonna help us?" Moon fired at him.

Byleth nodded and slashed his sword through the air, all of a sudden, the sword expanded into what looked like almost a whip. Byleth swung the whip across, throwing Robin backwards. Lucina then made a motion at Moon, who klanged in response with Saphira, he then proceeded to kick Lucina backwards before launching a Pk Hydro, the jetstream of water formed into a hand, before grabbing Lucina and tossing her into Chrom.

"Thoron!"

A giant beam of lightning fired from where Robin was, Sarah jumped in front of Moon and casted a PSI Shield, the beam of lightning reflected back off of the shield and back into Robin. She then launched a PK Freeze, the beam of ice hit Lucina and encased her in ice. Chrom then motioned for a dancing blade, to which Moon gave his own dancing blade in response.

A giant slam from what looked like an axe with a hook suddenly slammed overtop of Chrom's head, the axe strike launched Chrom over Moon and into a wall.

"Thanks for the assist Byleth." The mercenary nodded in response.

"Arcfire!"

A blast of fire launched from Robin, Sarah responded by launching her own PK Fire, the balls of fire collided with each other creating a blast of heat in the center of the area. Robin then attacked her with his Levorn sword. The blast of lightning from the slash launched Sarah across the area and she collided with a wall and fell to the ground with a loud slam.

Moon felt his anger increasing as he watched Robin attack Sarah. He quickly launched a PK Rollin, the blast of light blasted Lucina's ice statue into Robin where they both collided with each other and dropped to the ground.

Moon wiped sweat from his forehead. "Alright good," he said. "I was hoping for something a bit easier, but this'll do fine. Let's take care of Lucina first, then the other two. They both placed their hands on Lucina, draining bits of corruption from her. They both then did the same for Robin and Chrom, while Byleth watched them with interest.

Once the fire emblem crew had blinked and shook their heads. They all braced themselves for another attack. Byleth then approached the three of them.

"It's okay, the two of them just helped me rescue the three of you." he said. "The villains had you placed under mind control, everything will be okay now, let's just hear what they have to say."

"These two children seem rather incompetent." Chrom said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. He noted Moon's sword in his hand. "Is he one of ours." he continued. "A student of yours that you invited to the tournament?"

Byleth's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't think he's one of ours."

"I think we're good father." Lucina said. "These two rescued us, we'll be fine."

Moon opened his mouth before Sarah shot him a glare that said shut up. He sighed and closed his mouth.

"Back to Skyworld with all of us." Moon said, "All of you grab onto me."

* * *

**(Skyworld)**

Moon and Sarah sat down outside of the Skyworld Central control area. Both sat down and coughed constantly. They had excused themselves from the rest of the competitors, after being asked, once again, by Pit, if they could go rescue Palutena.

"It's...it's getting so much worse." Sarah said, nearly on the brink of tears. She vomited up more of the black essence. "Please, there's gotta be something in that stupid book that tells us what is going on!"

"I've looked, there's nothing." Moon responded, pulling out the Demonrift. "It just keeps getting worse and worse." he then vomited himself.

Dark Pit flew into the room, taking notice to the two of them vomiting, he walked up to them.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Does this look like we are okay?" Sarah snapped at him.

"Sorry, but um, just letting you know, Pit's temper is almost at its breaking point, you might as well face the music and go rescue Palutena before he blows our cover to the villains."

"We do that without enough information, and we're getting pounded on by her immediately." Moon responded. "We might need a break for a day or two before we go rescue anyone else."

Dark Pit frowned. "Listen, you tried," he said. "No need to feel like you let us down, Viridi and I were losing hope anyway...just...take some time to rest." The angel flew out of the room immediately.

"I'm not resting." Moon said, flipping through the Demonrift. "She's hiding something, something huge, something big, there just has to be something she's done that would blow everything we've ever known about her to smithereens."

Rosalina suddenly floated past the two of them. "Oh, hello." the Mother of Lumas said calmly. "I see you two aren't feeling to well...Skyworld does have a large assortment of magical remedies down in an infirmary that may be of use to the two of you." She took a glance over Moon's shoulder, her eyes narrowed a little as she looked at the Demonrift.

"I don't see what sort of fascination you have reading a book that's simply a drawing of someone flipping you off." the goddess continued. "But, the magical remedies come from various clusters, try using some to help yourselves. Also, please don't hurt my father again." the goddess then floated out of the room.

Moon sat there, puzzled for a moment, before suddenly gasping in shock.

"NO FREAKING WAY" he nearly shouted, startling Sarah. "There's NO FREAKING WAY!" he quickly dashed into the Skyworld Central and Sarah heard a bunch of quick beeps and button presses from the area. Moon walked out a moment later with an evil grin on his face.

"Checkmate Goddess." he said to Sarah. "We got her, and we got her good. This goes far beyond what anyone had been expecting. I thought that her agreeing to look the other way for Lucina was bad. But THIS! This is so stupid! So ridiculous! But it's true! That's the coverup she's been hiding. A whole affair with Mario that all lead up this! Rosalina is her daughter!"

* * *

**Welp, I'm probably going to offend someone with this chapter. Heh, honestly, that's all I ever felt like doing with a Smash Brothers Fanfiction, just pointing out flaws that I see with the so called heroes of gaming.**

**So uh, yeah, Byleth comes out tomorrow, and while we're on topic, I might as well explain some plans.**

**I never intended for this series to be a long drawn out story, frankly, I had it as a rather quick wrap up to plans that could lead into future sequels possibly. Now um, rather unfortunately, I won't even stress with this one, my mother has asked me to "tone down language." frankly, I've warned everyone, including her (who doesn't even read this damn story) about my use of Language for this story in particular as I feel like even most of Nintendo's all stars would be guilty of dropping swear bombs. But, then again, I use her computer to post (thanks shitty school computers) so, I'll be toning down on F bombs until I get older...sorry for lack of characterization being lost.**

**Anyway, I never realized how freaking long Three Houses is, so I'm sorry if I've failed any sort of specifics for Byleth's black eagle house route.**

**As for plans for next time, I'm thinking possibly Palutena, but it just occurred to me that we don't even have Ness and Lucas. Super hyped for Byleth coming to Smash as I really enjoyed Three Houses, specifically Edelgard...who should've been in Smash. But I remain a committed person to my characters.**

**Also, I don't know what came over me, but here's my list of characters I played the most in Smash Ultimate.**

**1\. Ness  
2\. Hero  
3\. Lucas  
4\. Lucario  
5\. Robin (I prefer to use the female alt)**

**Not the greatest player by far. (Hell I prefer to play casual with items). But I've entered tournaments held by my high school for fundraisers. My friend Erick, who's a Luigi main and character in this story, also enters, he placed top 8 last time (losing to a super Spammy Snake)**

**Anyway, leave a review if you want, I'll see you all next time.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Mother Reunion!

**Chapter 9: Mother Reunion.**

Sarah just stared at Moon with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were almost the size of golf balls. She looked stunned as she just sat there in silence.

"A-A-Are you...are you actually serious?" she asked. "That's the big thing? That's what she's done?"

"She's broken almost every rule in her damn book!" Moon replied. "She's illegally messed with reality and she's broken the Trans-Cluster relationship law, not only that, but here's the best part, she messed with Mario's mind to make him forget and then told Rosalina that it was Peach who was her mother!"

Sarah rubbed her head with her hand. "That...that's just...wrong." she said breathlessly. "We need to tell Dark Pit and Viridi right now!"

Moon walked back over to the door to the central hall. He opened it, everyone was still there chatting with each other. All their eyes darted towards him as the door creaked open.

"Hey," Moon said calmly, looking throughout the room. "I uh, I wanted to talk with Dark Pit and Viridi again."

The angel and the goddess of nature had all eyes on them, most notably from Pit, who looked quite angry. Dark Pit shrugged and walked over, followed by Viridi. Moon closed the door, leaving everyone else in the room.

"What's he been doing talking to Dark Pit?" Pit demanded.

"We aren't sure Angel." Samus growled. "Ever since we arrived at Skyworld, those four have been talking in private, we assume that Moon's using them to get the locations of the other competitors. Since, you know, they're still on the villain's side in their eyes."

"Well, I'm not going to sit by and let that happen." Pit fired back, "I'm going to give that kid a piece of my mind." The angel made a motion to move towards the door before Paula stood in front of him.

"Do you really think that Moon is going to let you walk in on him?" She asked furiously. "Did you learn NOTHING from what he did to you and Mario?"

"I do agree with Pit little girl." Mario said furiously. "For the boy to ah just attack ah me like that! That was ah totally unnecessary! I was ah just trying to ah form a straight forward plan."

"No." All eyes darted towards Zelda, who, for once in her life, actually looked mad.

"Zelda, honey, please don-" Link began before Zelda cut him off she turned to face him with an angry look in her eyes.

"Link, both of those two had it coming for them."

Everyone in the room stared at Zelda with wide eyes. They were just left speechless by her words as they looked at her in shock.

"YOU THINK WE DESERVE THAT TREATMENT FROM THEM?" Pit shouted.

"What you did Mario, was totally uncalled for." Zelda continued. "Sure, Moon may be as old as Ness, but he has helped rescue almost everyone in this room, and is continuing to help rescue others. For you to call him incompetent and then try to take control of a situation when you knew full well you had no control was flat out wrong. Then, you had the audacity to try and attack him yourself. He acted in self defense, if anything, you did it to yourself."

"_You are wise to think that Zelda." _Mewtwo said calmly. "_But where is your justification for Pit?"_

"Well for one thing." Akira said calmly. "You did call both him and Sarah monsters. Which in my opinion, was just flat out wrong...why call two people that rescued you and are helping rescue the rest of the people here isn't exactly giving yourself the best image."

"But that's because they are monsters!" Pit snapped back. "Lady Palutena warned me all about those two, they're dangerous! They're up to something! That's why Skyworld's been tracking them, to make sure they've been…"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Paula nearly screamed. "You've been TRACKING THEM? Ness said that was illegal!" Pit eyes seemed to go into a horrified expression as Link, Samus, and Captain Falcon were now looking at him with frowns on their faces.

"Girl's right Angel." Captain Falcon growled. "We outlawed Multiversal tracking unless the situation was deemed necessary by a vote from the council. To my knowledge, we never took a vote on them."

Zelda let out a huff, something that was very out of character for her. "I think," she said slowly. "That you both owe those two an apology."

"Like ah hell we do!" Mario snapped back. "I'm ah not appologizing to that ah stupid brat for ah nearly killing me!"

"You should though." Byleth said, calmly jumping in on the situation.

All of a sudden, the whole room exploded with shouts and fits of rage. Everyone jumped down each others throats over who was in the right.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone stopped shouting and turned their attention back towards the doorway. Moon had opened the door and looked pretty pissed off.

Moon looked among the room with a cold hearted stare. "See, this is why I ask all of you to turn in for the night instead of sitting here in the same damn room together." he snapped.

"We have a right to speak with each other whenever we please." Chrom said, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Listen," Moon muttered, rubbing his face with his hand. "I don't have the time and I frankly couldn't care less about whatever was going on, but when I have absolute chaos going on right below me, I can't freaking do anything. So, who here started this whole mess?"

"Paula." Pit and Mario said quickly.

Moon looked at the angel and plumber with an angry glare, then he simply closed his eyes and sighed. "Paula, come here."

Paula nervously walked up to him. Moon pointed her to the left of the doorway. Then, he turned back to everyone else.

"If you were on Paula's side of this conundrum, come over here, otherwise, stay put."

Zelda, Link, Byleth, Akira, Mewtwo, Samus, Captain Falcon, Sapphire, Genji, Scar, Meta Knight, and King Dedede all walked over to Paula's side.

"Alright, the rest of you, turn in for the night, if any of you dare go outside your rooms I can, and will, start being less lax on your privileges."

"Wait a second!" Lucina shouted. "You can't just boss us around! You hav-"

"I have total control, remember, 10 to nothing vote, I've taken Palutena's place and hold her authority and power at the moment. Therefore, I have complete control over every single one of you. Sure, I may not have access to Skyworld's technology to allow me to deliver punishments. But I'm sure I could coax Dark Pit into showing me how to get into it."

"THAT'S TREASON!" Pit shouted.

"It's not treason if the legal head authority figure asks it of you, you stupid piece of shit!" Moon growled. "So, unless you want things to really start getting ugly for all of you, I recommend that you all shut the hell up, go turn in for the night, and think about the trouble that Angelboy and Fatass over here have caused you all to get into to."

"And for the rest of them?" Peach asked.

"They do not have to turn in, because they have not angered and disrupted the peace, unlike the rest of you. Those of you who want to argue a case to me to get your normal turn in schedules back can do so tomorrow, word of warning, I'm not easy to persuade."

"But-"

Moon's eyes narrowed as he reached behind himself for Saphria, only to find that he did have it.

"I came in with my sword...right?" He asked, looking at Byleth.

"Yes, you did bring your sword back." Byleth responded.

Moon's anger faded as he looked around with worry. "Shit, Shit, Shit." he muttered.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

He quickly turned around in the doorway to see Isabelle, what shocked him more, was that she was holding onto his sword, only, it was cleaned up, no more blood or dents or scratches on it. Isabelle was holding it perfectly fine, not a single trace of corruption was entering her body.

"Um...Isabelle...why do you have my sword? More importantly...are you hurt?"

"Nope!" Isabelle responded happily. "I noticed that your sword looked at bit worn out, probably from all the fighting you've been doing...don't worry about a thing, I fixed it up, polished it, and cleaned it, it's good as new." she said, holding the sword out to him.

Moon just stood there with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong Mr. Wolfe?" Isabelle asked. "Are you okay? Do you need me to go get something from the infirmary?"

Moon shook himself back to reality. "No, I'm good Isabelle...thank you for taking care of Saphria for me...just...let me know when you're going to repair it next time...you nearly gave me a heart attack that I left it out for one of the villains to find."

"Okay!" Isabelle said. "If you ever need anything, let me know!"

Moon let out a deep breath and then turned back to everyone. "Alright you all, just go turn in. I'll see you all tomorrow." without saying another word to anyone, he turned back towards the room and entered.

Dark Pit, Viridi, and Sarah were all standing by the entrance to Skyworld Central Control, still waiting for him.

"Alright kid, what's the big deal?" Dark Pit asked. "Did you actually get something mind blowing?"

Moon cracked an evil grin. "What if I told you that Palutena and Mario had a sexual affair that led to Rosalina becoming of Skyworld descent as Palutena's daughter?"

"I'd say that it sounds like you're writing so creepy fanfiction that we should avoid at all costs." Viridi replied.

"Well, do we have news for you." Sarah said. "Because it's true!"

"You're joking." Dark Pit said. "How the actual hell would you figure something like that out?"

"Rosalina couldn't read the Demonrift." Moon responded. "Only people of Imperium Origin are unable to read the Demonrift. Rosalina is half Imperium, therefore, she is unable to read it."

"Not only that, but she took a bribe from Marth to not press charges against Lucina for using Time Travel to save Chrom, then went and manipulate reality so that time wouldn't correct itself. She's broken two of the Three core smash code laws. No Trans-Cluster Relationships and No Reality manipulation."

Dark Pit and Viridi both looked at each other. Then, they turned back to the two of them.

"You two have done good." the angel said. "This is exactly what we were looking for, Palutena is as good as dead.

"Now uh, about that." Moon said. "I know you may be eager to go back that bitchy goddess into a corner, however, I'm going to request that we all agree to either wait until this conundrum is over to attack her. I'd rather hold this threat over her head to keep her quiet while I'm in charge...understand?"

Dark Pit and Viridi both nodded in response. "Agreed," the angel said. "We'll keep quiet about all of this."

"Alright then, goodnight you two."

* * *

Moon sat centered in the middle of the central hall early next morning. He was just flipping through the Demonrift, in terms of rescuing others, there wasn't much he was looking for...at this point, all of the mainstate people he really needed were rescued, they had no luck finding Ness and Lucas, who weren't under corruption due to their Giegue Origin, they could be anywhere at this point, everyone else was either not relevant or would just piss him off even more than everyone else who was already here.

"Pardon me, Moon correct?"

Moon looked up from the Demonrift, Byleth was standing in front of him, the older mercenary professor looked at him with a rather concerned expression. He still carried his signature Sword of the Creator with him, however, the other lord's weapons were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, hey Byleth…" he said slowly. "Why are you here? You didn't get in trouble with me yesterday so you should just be relaxing."

Byleth's expression changed to a bit of a confused look. "Your...your sword is quite a special one." he said, looking at Saphria. "It looks like the sort of weapon creators used...I've wanted to ask you this for a while...could I...examine your crest?"

Moon blinked in confusion. "Um...we just met yesterday." he said. "Also...I'm not from your cluster...so I don't think I could possibly have a crest."

"Even still...could I please see your arm?" Byleth asked, extending out his hand. Moon, though puzzled, obeyed and put his arm in Byleth's hand. The two stayed in silence as Byleth just looked down. Something strange was Byleth didn't seem to flinch in pain...he couldn't fight off corruption that good. The only reason Isabelle was even able to hold Saphria was because of her purity...he could put his hands on her without any consequence whatsoever...however, that didn't mean that she could use Saphria correctly. But Byleth on the other hand…

Byleth eventually let go of his arm, his eyes formed a more remorseful look as he looked at him. "I think I understand." he said to him. "Sorry for taking up your time Moon, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." The blue haired male then walked off.

"Hey, Byleth." Moon called. The mercenary flinched a little before turning around. "How's...how's your life with Lady Edelgard been?"

"Edelgard and I are doing just fine...thank you for asking." Byleth replied with a weak smile.

Moon watched the mercenary leave before letting out a sigh. That was rather odd, of all the competitors he expected to have a weird connection with, Byleth wasn't exactly the first that came to mind. Sure, he had...that...with Zelda. But that was different.

"Hey, Moon?" Sarah and Paula both approached him. "Are we ready to go?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Moon replied. "I think we'll just head out and scour the area looking for someone today. I'm not really sure who I want to rescue, but I think we should just look around." both girls nodded in response as they looked at him. The three then vanished in a flash of pink light.

Byleth stood in the doorway, he had watched them disappear. The Mercenary let out a sigh as he recalled some memories with Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagle house.

"I wonder," he whispered to himself. "Maybe he's...no...that's a silly thought. Get ahold of yourself Byleth, there's no way that's possible."

* * *

**(New Pork City)**

Moon, Sarah, and Paula all nervously walked around a giant city. There was propaganda showing support for Pokey almost everywhere, smoke billowed out of buildings and various shops and restaurants paved street corners.

"This was the capital of Nowhere Island the Pokey constructed throughout his reign of terror on the islands." Moon said. "While the city does still exist within Lucas' home world, it has been abandoned in favor of going back to Tazmily Village. It's nowhere near as productive and dangerous as it is here."

"I...I can't believe that Pokey just...built this whole place." Paula said, as they walked by a massive Pokey Statue made of rock. "No wonder Lucas has a small resentment for him."

"Lucas is a good hearted kid." Sarah said. "He doesn't outright show hatred Pokey unless his emotions flare high, he still tries to see some good in him. Especially since he fought Pokey when he was a sick old man before the Dark Dragon reverted him back to youth.

They suddenly heard a massive explosion in the center of the city. They quickly ran down a ladder that was near the statue of Pokey and into the center of the city. Ness and Lucas both lay on the ground, beaten and bruised by Pokey, who in a spider like mech contraption.

Pokey took notice to the three of them standing there. Moon heard Paula getting ready to make a movement, in response, he put Saphria out in front of her.

"Do not engage." he muttered. "Otherwise Ridley will be on our tail ends."

"What does Ridley have to do with this?" Paula asked furiously. "Look at what he's done to Ness!"

"Paula, you need to understand." Sarah whispered back. "Ridley his own gang of villains called The Rogue Alliance, which Pokey is a member of, There are five other members in addition to Pokey and Ridley, the Rogue Alliance is comprised of some of the Multiverse's most deadly villains. If they were to show up, we would have to retreat, we can't fight them without our Dark Sides taking control...however, with Pokey, they simply know not to put you, Ness, and Lucas in danger that means our Dark sides will join them. Do not engage with Pokey."

Pokey looked at the three of them furiously, then he simply scoffed. "You'll have to trust that I didn't do this to them." he snarled. "There's other corrupt heroes here if you want to rescue them. I know the arrangements of the deal...Later Suckers." Pokey and his mech then vanished in a flash of pink light.

The three of them ran over to Ness and Lucas. Moon was about to kneel down to heal both of them when he noticed their injuries, Ness had a few blue pins on his shirt with several bruises that looked like he took quick punches. Lucas on the other hand, had large cuts that seemed to come from a sword.

"Moon why aren't you going to-OW!" Paula was cut off as a streak of blue light shot into her knocking her backwards. The streak then began to move around Moon and Sarah. Who put their backs together. Moon clutched Saphria as he waited.

"Three...two...one…" He held out his hand and quickly clenched his fist. The streak of light attempted to strike him but just found itself now stuck. He had his hand around the neck of a tall bipedal hedgehog with blue fur and spikes wearing red shoes and white gloves. He quickly lifted his hand above the ground to remove the hedgehog's feet from the ground. The creature now flailed around his grasp.

"Fighter number 38, The Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog." Moon muttered. "He's an arrogant ass hedgehog who can run at the speed of sound. He has access to these special emeralds called the Chaos Emeralds, when all 8 are connected to him, he goes super saiyan and can move faster than the speed of light, without the rules and magic charms to balance out the tournament, Sonic would be the seventh strongest competitor here."

"How the hell did you just stop something moving at the speed of freaking sound?" Paula asked as she got up and limped over to them.

"He wasn't actually moving at the speed of sound." Sarah replied. "Sonic is bit of egotistical loser, he doesn't really take fights seriously because of his speed. Moon checked and the villains did remove the magical balance charms from all the competitors. Sonic could've just destroyed all of us. Plus, if he was running faster than sound...science says he would've created a sonic boom affect to push us all back."

"What about those chaos emeralds?" Paula asked. "Surely he doesn't just leave them lying around, he had to have brought them with him!"

"He did." Moon replied. "But again, this guy's got an ego that stretches from here to the edge of the Milky Way galaxy. He won't use them unless the world is in danger...or when he gets the smash ball and is allowed to use them under strict magical limitations...which were also removed...is this asshole even under corruption?"

"Why are you asking a question that you already know the answer to?" Paula asked.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Moon suddenly turned around and, quite literally, threw Sonic at Paula, startled she jumped out of the way just in time feel a whoosh past her as Sonic collided with a boy around the age of 21, he wore an all black outfit with one gray shoulder pad on his left shoulder that looked like the top of an underwater mine. He had spiky blond hair and watery blue eyes, he also carried an obnoxiously big sword.

Apparently, Moon threw Sonic with enough force to knock the boy out cold. Because neither one of them moved.

"Well…that wasn't my intention...but...okay I guess." Moon muttered. "Fighter number 61, The SOLDIER 1st Class, Cloud Strife. He's a first class rank of Soldier...whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. He carries a special Buster Sword that allows him to utilize photokinesis, I've learned a few tricks from watching him back home. Anyway, he's gifted with this special power called a **Limit Meter** I don't really know what it does...but I do know that when this stupid guy gets hurt enough, he'll unlock some sort of...special upgrades to his moves...he'll hit harder, move faster, you know, the usual crap."

"Ness has spoken about him on multiple occasions." Paula said. "He says that Cloud is a real pain about all this."

"That's because he is." Sarah replied. "Cloud REALLY does not want to be here. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone in the Sonium Cluster basically begs him to go and the fact that he's most likely slammed with invitations on a regular basis. He probably would never show up.

"You said he was the Runner up of Smash Duel." Paula continued. "He must've learned that he had a shot at winning. Why would he not want to compete?"

"He was actually in a position to win Smash Duel." Moon replied. "However, he lost in the final round to Bayonetta because he missed his **Finishing Touch**, then tried to follow up after realizing his mistake. Which allowed Bayo to set up her witch time and unleash an insane combo, thus giving her the victory...Anyway, let's heal these two up and then heal Ness and Lucas...there's uh...some things Sarah and I wish to discuss with you all. No need to do Sonic, I drained the corruption when I had ahold of him."

He and Sarah placed their hands on either side of Cloud's arms and stood in silence for a moment. After a while, they took their hands off them. Moon then opened a portal below the two laying down heroes, sending them through a portal and back to Skyworld.

"Alright, now for Ness and Lucas." he and Sarah moved over to both boys and place their hands on their heads. Both of their hands flashed green as the injuries on them began to fade. After a moment, they withdrew. Both boys blinked back into existence and stood up. Upon gaining awareness of their surroundings, Ness nearly ran over Paula, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Thank god." he whispered softly. "I...I thought you were gone."

Paula hugged him back. "It's okay Ness, I'm alright...Moon and Sarah have been protecting me, and the rest of the smash competitors."

"Moon...thanks." Lucas said, speaking up while the two hugged each other. "Ness and I weren't sure if you all retreated, got killed, or were doing anything to help."

"Well...yeah...about that." Sarah said, as Ness and Paula separated from each other. "We haven't exactly been...doing much for help. In fact, working with some of the Smash competitors has been...stressful at best...we've been debating about using our dark sides to keep them in line...a handful of them already know we're the children of Giygas as well. We're gonna stay here and help run this operation."

Ness' eyes widened. "No." he said flatly. "You guys can't stay here any longer...I've been working too hard to keep you both safe...if Palutena finds out you're here...she'll kill both of you. More importantly, if you were to show others your dark sides, they'll probably agree with her."

"Which is why we wanted to discuss something with you all." Moon said. "I've uh...I'm the new Palutena. I was elected to take over the position that she holds for the time being. I'm in control of the Multiverse, the Council, which I have disbanded, and all of Skyworld."

Ness looked like he was ready to faint. "Moon...you're committing borderline treason!" he said. "Palutena will have your head when she finds out."

"I followed all the procedures." Moon replied flatly. "I got 10 competitors to unanimously agree, all ten did so willingly, and none of them were from the same cluster or had any prior relationship to me. Palutena can't commit any acts of attacks against me without looking bad herself. But that's not what Sarah and I wanted to discuss with you."

"What did you want to talk about then?" Paula asked.

Moon looked at them. "Paula, this is going to shock you, but you didn't create me and Sarah."

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 9, Cloud and Sonic, two of my less liked characters in Super Smash Brothers, it's not for the fact that I hate fighting them, it's more just that I think they have more hype and love then they deserve, Palutena will probably forever be my least favorite video game character in General, but hey, that's just me.**

**For those of you who didn't get the whole gag with Isabelle and Saphria, I'll just say it makes sense if you've read Bound By Earth, I'm sure that moment caught you by surprise if you have read it.**

**Anyway, I've been doing some thinking about what I wanted to do after this story was over, and, honestly, I've come up with two different ideas for a sequel.**

**The first one involves Moon, Sarah, Ness, and Paula once again traveling to another cluster to fix a few problems with corruption. I'm not going to give any further insight then that but speculation is always appreciated.**

**The other one is actually a bit of unique twist on my style of writing, that being that it could potentially see Moon flying solo without Sarah for the duration of the adventure. I have no intention of killing Sarah off and she will of course have some role and make appearances in the story (just not in the way you all would expect), but this option would be a big step away from what has defined this series, however, I think it would be one you all would enjoy, it is indeed another crossover with a game that I'm sure a lot of you wouldn't expect until quite recently.**

**As always, any thoughts you have are greatly appreciated, especially on my ideas for sequels. See you all next time.**

**P.S. Byleth is indeed fun to play as! For Lady Edelgard and the Rest of the Black Eagles! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Corruption Chaos

**Chapter 10: Corruption Chaos**

"What?" Ness asked in shock.

"Paula didn't create us...she was framed for everything." Moon repeated. "Everything Palutena has ever said about us to you Ness, it was all a lie."

"But...I had to have created you." Paula replied. "I-I made a wish...my wish created you!"

"Your wish," Sarah said. "Was to know what would've happened if you had told Ness how you felt at the very beginning of your adventure."

"Which is why the universe created you." Lucas butted in. "To grant her wish."

Moon looked like he was ready to explode at them. Instead, he just took a deep breath before saying. "Does any of that sound a little weird though?" he asked calmly. "Paula wished for knowledge...not for an alternate universe."

"But the knowledge came at the price of creating a world where that timeline could happen."

Moon facepalmed. "Alright...let me try it like this...everyone just grab onto me." The four grabbed onto him as they vanished in a flash of pink light.

* * *

**(Skyworld)**

The five appeared inside of Skyworld Central Control. The second they had settled down, Ness let out a squeak.

"Oh no." he said. "No no no no no. Please don't tell me you've-"

"Long story short…yes." Sarah interrupted.

"Guys please." Ness begged. "Seriously...stop...it's not worth it."

"Just...just hear us out." Moon said, tapping on the sector screen. In front of them, a large holographic screen appeared, with it, came three spheres, the center sphere was the largest, with the other two being about half the size. Below them from left to right their names were listed.

_World Melody, World Sanctuary, World Needle._

Moon cleared his throat, "What you see here is Multiverse data from 199X. Before your adventure to defeat Giygas, Ness." he said. "As you can see, the Giegue Cluster has three worlds currently. Ninten's, Your's, and Lucas's. Now, here's how Clusters, Worlds and Multiverses come to be…"

"We already know how they're created." Ness said. "A group of worlds with similar properties merge together to create their own little space within the fabrics of Space and Time."

"Ah, but here's the thing you're missing." Sarah said. "The separate worlds in a Cluster form with similar properties at their core in our case, it's our PSI powers, but different timelines, now, the Basidiomycota Cluster on the other hand, has just one core world."

"Wait, but they're the largest Cluster!" Ness said.

"Correct, because they have several smaller similar timelines around their main central world." Moon said. "The big central hub of the Basidiomycota serves as the one all of their representatives come from, however, it has smaller timelines of differences that can't function as their own standalone worlds since all take place in the Kingdom of Mushroomia...do you see where I am going with this?"

"Oh...OH!" Lucas said. "So...by what you're saying...yours and Sarah's adventure technically already happened in a smaller timeline for Ness and Paula that didn't develop to become the main one of World Sanctuary? Is that what you mean? That before you and Sarah existed, there was already a world that had the information Paula wished to know?"

"Bingo!" Sarah replied. "Meaning that instead of showing Paula the world that contained the information she wished to know, someone created an alternate universe with the sole intention of putting a target on Giegue Cluster's back...now...take a look at this."

Moon tapped the screen a few more times, instantly, a small sphere began growing in between World Melody and World Sanctuary.

"So, that's Dark Sanctuary right?" Paula asked.

"Actually, no," Moon replied. "That is a developing World Heart's, That world is where Akira comes from. This world, is an example of a world being created on it's own" while the sphere was growing, another Sphere around the size of World Melody just popped into existence.

"That's Dark Sanctuary." Moon said. "That is a created separate world, no time for development, it just poofed into existence, leaving the timeline unable to develop properly. Creating the instability that the council had to deal with.

"Wait back up a second...Joker's from our cluster?" Paula asked.

"Long story, basically, there's another version of you and Paula named Sapphire Starr, and Willow Thorne Polestar-Starr, 23 years have passed in their world since the war against Gigyas, since then, they had a son, Akira, Sapphire is now dead according to Akira and their adventure was more or less just a better written version of ours."

"So...how'd you become acquainted with them?" Ness asked.

"Let's just say that towards the end of their adventure, Sarah and I took a little honeymoon around the Multiverse, we ended up in their world, had a bit of a fight, during which I may or may not have threatened to kill all of them, then retreated back to our world.

"And Akira is okay with this...why?"

"Well, I apologized to Sapphire, and was one of the people who prayed to save him and his friends...I do hope Willow has been alright...I'll have to go visit her sometime."

"Anyway," Sarah said, interrupting. "Do you see now, Ness?" she asked. "Paula didn't create our world...someone did, and then they framed her to the council, and I'm willing to put my money that it's someone that competes here in Smash!"

The look of sad realization crossed the faces of Ness, Lucas, and Paula.

"B-But why?" Paula asked. "Why would someone do such a thing?"

"Well, based on what we found...they did it to destroy all of Giegue's reputation." Moon said. "They did it to hopefully get Ness and Lucas out of the tournament, off the council, and then they'd have a reason for Palutena to wipe Giegue clean off the map."

"So...is there anyone we can trust?" Ness asked.

"Currently," Moon said. "You can trust Akira, all the Pokemon, Link, and Zelda, and Byleth...everyone else though...it's up for debate. But, Sarah and I aren't taking any chances...so...I've placed an imperial-holy barrier around our cluster. It can only be crossed in and out of by the five of us and Akira. It can't be crossed by anyone else unless me, Sarah, or Ness make an exception when we teleport in. It also blocks all forms of divine intervention, reality manipulation, and timeline changes. It also can only be removed by me. Also, I'm guessing that Pokey knows a way around this, since he was Tabuu's closest ally."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ness shouted.

"To be fair, he also did it for Link and Zelda, as well as the Pokemon, and Byleth as a favor...these worlds are now entirely safe from the villainous deeds for the rest of their existence. Well, except for Ganondorf and I guess the evil organizations in the Pokemon world." Sarah replied.

"Moon, Sarah." Ness looked at them with a look of despair. "Please...just...what is going on...why are you taking so many precautions?"

"Well, we discovered that it has to be us in control in order to go through." Moon replied. "Meaning that, in the unfortunate event that our Dark Sides take over, you all can retreat back to Giegue, the Tribus Cluster can retreat back to their homes, and the Pokemon to theirs, and Byleth can retreat to his world, the villains would not be able to access them otherwise. In theory, in the event everything goes horribly wrong, at least you all, and our friends, will be safe."

"And everyone else?" Lucas asked.

"Everyone else...is left to fend for themselves to save the Multiverse."

"No." Ness said. "No, we aren't going to let others suffer und-"

"Ness, this is all a 'just in case.' stop." Sarah replied with a sincere tone, then she started coughing, before vomiting up the black essence. "Guys...listen." she said weakly. "It's getting worse...they're getting stronger...please...promise us if they burst...that you'll retreat! It...it's not worth it!" She vomited again.

Moon had left his position by the control center to more or less just stumble over to her.

"You guys need to understand." He said in a shaky voice before he vomited himself. "We are fighting...so much right now...and we are only trying to do the right thing...but deep down, Ness, you know that the better of the Multiverse just isn't worth something we can fix." He vomited again. "Look at us Ness, all of you do, the amount of corruption we've been taking away from all the competitors is w-wearing us down...we both just wanted to just rescue only you two, then just retreat."

Now that he had mentioned it, the sad reality was that he was right. On both him and Sarah corrupt darkness was spread on various places and some of their clothing was already turning black. The parts of their faces and upper areas like their necks and hair looked very pale, almost like they were withering away.

"Then let us help you!" Paula said with a clear choke in her voice. "Please...if this is wearing you down to the ground...let us help you...you said we just have to use PSI Magnet to drain the corruption out of other heroes...our resistance will give us defense from it."

Moon shut his eyes and turned his face down and to the side. "T-that's not how it works," he said. "I lied to you all when I said that's how it works...not about the corruption...that part is true...but about how we are taking away the corruption, that's different."

"But you sai-"

"I LIED PAULA!" Moon said with a clear attempt to shout, however, his severe lack of energy made it nothing more than his regular tone. "If I told them what was really going on, pure chaos would've broken out." His hacking and coughing became more concerning to all of them.

"But why...what's really going on?" Lucas asked. "What was so bad that you needed to keep down."

Moon didn't respond, he more or less just shut down in front of them. Sarah placed a shaking hand on his shoulder and looked at him. She nodded her head at him.

"Pokey...he's done something to this corruption." Moon said. "I don't know what it is...but...it's just too powerful. It's slowed down by some force...I'm guessing the magical regeneration charm or whatever the hell it is...but...it's designed to go straight for the brain and make a new host. We aren't just taking out a massive spreading...we are literally taking out small fragments of souls out of them. The only reason you all, aren't affected is because you've already overcome the evil sides of your brain, like your doubts, worries, and fears. The reason others aren't affected is because they either had the willpower to fight it off, like with Snake and Byleth, both of whom are accepting of the paths they chose to take long ago. Are from our Cluster like Akira, who, once again, is accepting of the path he took as a vigilante. Or have purity like Isabelle. The only other way is to be too evil...like Ridley." Moon had to pause to catch his breath. Though, he was more or less wheezing like he had an asthma attack.

Sarah continued for him, with some hesitation. "All of you had the ability to fight off ONE attack from that beam you were able to overcome, or in Isabelle and Ridley's cases immune to, the darkness of your thoughts that have been manipulated by corruption to form a dark side. All of you are accepting the darkness that molds to you. In the case of Isabelle it's just impossible to penetrate the brain of someone who's always happy no matter what happens. For Ridley, he just straight up embraces it."

"Please try to sum up whatever it is that you are saying." Lucas said. "We're having a hard time understanding...sorry if this keeps putting strain on you."

"It's...it's fine." Moon wheezed before vomiting. "To sum it up, we're taking away darkness that's meant for everyone else. If you guys were to take this darkness without a host, it'll just continue to spread without actually doing anything...Sarah and I would be forced to take it out from you all before we returned home to Giegue regardless, because the second we get home, that's when the whole thing will merge with you...but we can't just do that, because you'll slowly intake more corruption that will keep spreading but have no effect. When it would become the time for us to inevitably take it back from you...it could've quadrupled in amount, maybe even higher. You'd only be making this much worse for us than it already is."

"Ness...please…" Sarah wheezed. "You should know that there's no hope for fixing the Multiverese if we were to revert to our dark sides...please, promise us that you'll retreat back to Giegue if that were to happen...we don't know if we can take much more corruption." she vomited.

Ness, looked at them sympathetically. There was evidence of regret and remorse in his eyes as he watched his friends suffer over something that he knew full well, they'd rather not be doing. Despite his knowledge of their bitterness towards the Multiverse, they were still determined to try and do the right thing.

He turned to Paula and Lucas with a disdainful look in his eyes. "Guys," he said. "I know it goes against everything we stand for, but Moon and Sarah are right. If they were to revert to their dark sides under the strain of this corruption...there's no telling how long it'd take for them to come back...I'm going to make this decision and say that we will retreat. BUT ONLY if it's evident that we can't win the fight."

Moon and Sarah both gave weak smiles on their colorless faces before they vomited again. "Thanks." both of them said.

"Seriously...take the cleanser." Paula continued. "That's helping right?"

Moon fished through his backpack. "Shit...I didn't realize how much I've gone through," he muttered. "Only two bottles left." Suddenly, they heard an unfamiliar sound that sounded like a bunch of magical energy just sprinkled down could be heard from the central hall. If it was possible for Moon's face to lose anymore color before the cleanser would've restored it, it did.

"Oh...shit...not now." he groaned. "Please not now." he drained the bottle alongside Sarah, the black color shifted back to their normal clothing color while their skin became light tan again. Moon moved over to the door and walked outside, they watched him move down the hall before reaching the door, he placed his ear to the door and shushed the rest of them.

"Who's here?" Ness asked.

"Let's see, everyone we've currently rescued obviously, I think I also hear...Simon Belmont…Popo and Nana...Little Mac...Mega Man...Marth...and...Pichu...but where did they-'' he was cut off as a feminen voice echoed through the hallway.

"WHO BROKE MY STATUE?!"

"Right." Sarah sighed. "The goddess herself."

"Let's...just get this over with."

"You two can't see her in this state." Paula said, speaking up. "You guys are on your last break of cleanser...why don't you go home to Giegue to get more cleanser from Petra."

"I'm not going to chance anything." Moon muttered. "If I'm leaving this cluster, even if it's only for a day or so...I'm taking a couple of competitors with me...lord knows some of them are going to be under fire now."

He pushed the door open, earning himself a look from everyone within the room. Everyone was backed into an area surrounding the main center point. In the exact center was a tall woman wearing a white gown that fell down to her just above her feet, which were caught by black high heeled shoes. She had red stripes on various places on the dress and some sort of ruby gem pendant around her neck. She had gold bracers and a small sapphire blue shield surrounded by gold. She also carried a golden staff topped by a blue orb in her right hand. She had a golden horned tiara in her long green hair. Unlike her royal elegance however, she looked pretty mad.

Moon motioned to Ness, Paula, and Lucas, and pointed them over to the surrounding area. Which they walked over to after seeing his usual state of force. When they had moved away from them he cleared his throat.

"Hello, goddess." he said with a hint of grudge in his tone. "What can I do for you?"

Palutena's glare intensified as she looked at him and Sarah. "I gave you two very specific orders." she gritted, gripping her staff. "Not only have you two defied me, you have also destroyed property here in Skyworld, and, as I've been told, you have attacked several competitors for no reason...now that I'm back here and am in charge...I think it's best that you two return home."

Both of them simply shook their heads at her. "I'm sorry, it seems as if there's been a misunderstanding somewhere." Sarah replied. "Because you are no longer in charge here."

Palutena's green eyes narrowed at them. "I am the ruler of Skyworld." She said in an almost commanding voice. "I run the affairs of the Multiverse and make sure that reality and timelines flow properly...I am also in charge of maintaining the Super Smash Brothers...if there is ever a time that I am in charge, it would be now, when we are under fire and siege by the villains of the Multiverse...whatever evil scheme you two are plotting...it's over...if you value your lives...you shall return home immediately!"

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Evil scheme?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me you evil entity." Palutena snapped. "You're plotting something, you're always plotting something. You two are just like your evil alien father. You two have no right to call yourselves heroes...you're both monsters...sick, twisted monsters who live to pick up the scraps of your fathers fall...don't play dumb with me, I know full well that you're both the children of Giygas!"

There was a loud gasp that echoed from the room. For the most part, everyone remained silent, quite strangely, this held true for those that already knew this as well, even Ness, Lucas, and Paula. The only person in the entire room who did not seem shocked by Palutena's accusation was Byleth, who stood there with an amused smirk on his face.

"And how exactly would you know that?" the Ashen Demon spoke up, earning himself a look from everyone in the room, even from Moon and Sarah, who looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"You accuse me of lying Byleth?" Palutena said furiously.

The mercenary shrugged. "I am not accusing you of lying," he said calmly. "But I can't be the only one here who finds the fact that you know this to be strange right?"

"You make it sound as if you already knew." Pit shouted at him.

"Hush angel." Byleth responded. "As far as I've been concerned, if I remember correctly, when you called us all here to discuss what we should do with Moon and Sarah's homeworld. I seem to recall you stating that, and I quote. 'Due to technical issues that I can only assume are caused by Tabuu, I am unable to gather any information about this world, other than it's creator.' which you said was Paula...if it were true that Moon and Sarah were the children of Giygas, the only way you would know that, would be if one of the Giegue told you, or you used the Triforce of Wisdom very recently, because if you had known this, you would have most certainly told us."

Palutena's glare intensified. "I used the Triforce of Wisdom." she snapped at him.

"You're lying." Zelda said. Now, it was her turn to be looked at, there was an evident look of shock and sadness in her eyes. "I-I can't believe you." she continued. "I thought Moon was honestly messing with me...but you're actually lying!"

"Excuse me?" Palutena nearly shouted. "I used your Triforce of Wisdom and left it in your quarters Zelda."

"No you didn't." Zelda replied with an angry look now forming in her eyes.

"Zelda, sweetie." Link said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How do you know she is lying to us?"

Zelda shuffled a little before looking down at her feet. "Because, I gave Moon the Triforce of Wisdom." she said, ignoring the looks of shock and anger from everyone. "When he returned it to me, he told me that some of his weird corruption stuff had gotten into it. He said that he wasn't sure what it would do, but, when I went to use it again to ask it about something he said to me earlier this week. I was left with Nayru saying this." she teleported out of the room and reappeared with her Triforce necklace. She placed her hand over it and mouthed something to it. After a couple moments of silence, a voice burst out.

"_Moon has left me with a request that I must fulfill for him Zelda." _it said. "_I will no longer be answering any questions you or anyone else may have about him, his home, his friends, his plans, or any of the sorts, it is for the better princess...as Moon said to you...sometimes you're better off not knowing anything for your safety and innocence...in this case...he is right." _

Link looked at Moon in shock. "Y-You...manipulated the Triforce of Wisdom into withholding answers? That's...that's incredible."

"It also means that Palutena, is indeed, lying." Byleth added.

"It ah does not ah matter how Palutena got the ah information." Mario snapped, jumping on the conversation. "What is ah important, is that we ah get rid of these ah evil kids before they doom us all!"

"Mario is indeed right." Palutena said with a voice that was obviously an attempt at making herself seem calm and holy. "I think it is best that you two leave and let us deal with this, or else I'll remove you by force."

"But you can't." Moon replied. "Because, as it stands, I've taken your place." Palutena's eyes formed a very pissed off look. "I looked into the laws of the council, as it states, if the current 13 main members of the council are captured, a new council must be formed by at least 10 of smash's competitors and a head must be selected until the situation is deemed as over. I had a unanimous vote by a council of non-Giegue cluster residents to take your place. I've also disbanded that council, essentially making me in control of everything with no need for approval."

Palutena's sharp nose wrinkled a little. "What ten absolute idiots would place you in charge? What ten idiots to you lie and bribe to? Only fools would've voted for you."

"Those idiots...would be us now, Goddess." Bayonetta said. Palutena's eyes darted over to her, where she was standing with Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Samus, Dark Pit, Snake, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Link, and Zelda.

"Listen, I don't want to be here any more than you want us here." Moon muttered. "So can you just do the mature thing and let me just do me?"

"No." Palutena said furiously. "You're a threat to everyone here. I demand that you return my status back to me and leave at once. You're the one being immature, thinking that you can play god with everyone here."

"I'd make a much better god than you." Moon fired back. "And until I've deemed this little squabble that I was unfortunately dragged into by my better judgement, I will continue to remain in charge of you, Skyworld, and the Multiverse. That is what the council I formed agreed to, so the longer I have to sit here and listen to your stupid nonsense, the less likely I am to even consider giving you your power back."

"You don't just get to decide that!"

"Actually, I do...the council put all the power in my hands. So, how about you take some precious time, and sit down, shut the hell up, and mind your own damn business."

"I will not sit here and get pushed around by the likes of Giygas's heir." Palutena fired back. "You and Sarah are both freaks, you two are far from what heroes could ever be...you failed to save your own home and have taken refuge in Ness's. On top of also being illegally created by Paula, you should be grateful that the Triforce was willing to comply with Zelda. Stop being a big pain in the ass about this and hand over what you don't deserve."

A hint of red started to become visible in Moon's eyes. "I will do no such thing," he said bitterly. "I don't take orders from you, you take orders from me! Why are you breaking your own damn laws goddess?"

"Those laws were created with the intention of being safety nets for the Multiverse in the event something like this happened, the second the true head of Skyworld was safe, they were supposed to hand over that power back to me!"

"M-Moon!" Sarah said shakily. He looked at her and his face fell into a panic attack. Quickly, he turned back to Palutena with a look of death in his glare.

"Damn you!" he growled. "I don't have time to put up with your shit! Sarah and I need to return to our home if we are going to continue ensuring that you all don't get re-captured by the stupid ass villains that you idiots fail to deal with! I will continue this conversation with you later you stupid piece of unholy shit!"

"Wait a second you don't get to ju-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Moon shouted over her. "Stop trying to act like you have any control over this situation." His eyes darted back to Sarah before switching back over to the rest of them.

"Zelda, Link, Akira," he said forcefully. "You all are coming with me, Sarah, Ness, Lucas, and Paula to World Sanctuary."

"But why?" Akira asked.

"Akira, you're coming because I'm not leaving you in a place where you could get killed, Link and Zelda are coming so in the unlikely event that the villains attack this place and capture all of you idiots again, the triforce of Wisdom will stay out of their hands."

"And who are you putting in charge until you all return?" Dark Pit asked.

"Byleth!" Moon said. "I'd give it to you Dark Pit, but I don't want you under fire." he turned his attention to Byleth. "I assume that you will hold firm and not hand this over to anyone?" he asked. Byleth nodded in response.

"Good, alright, we're out of here, see you all whenever we're done with this shit that you all invoke on me...later!" The eight of them then vanished in a flash of orange light.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I wasn't expecting it to be around my average word count for the series, but somehow it is. Next chapter may be a bit shorter than usual but we're all good with that. Next chapter we'll be seeing a few characters from Bound By Earth and getting a bit more insight on Moon's relationship with Zelda. Alongside an interaction with Bound By Our Desires, I hope you all are ready for that. Also, I hope you all enjoyed Palutena's character, there's plenty more of her where that came from.**

**Anyway, let's take a quick minute and talk about the sequel, I have decided on which one I would be doing, however, I will not be telling you which one I have decided on. I'll drop the title and see if anyone can guess based solely on what I've done so far to tease for it.**

**Coming Soon: Black Dawn, A Crimson Flower.**


	12. Chapter 11: New Powers, Old Friends

**Chapter 11: New Powers, Old Friends.**

**(Giegue Cluster; World Sanctuary, Dalaam)**

The eight of them appeared on top of a floating island. Link and Zelda looked around with fascinated interest, while Akira just seemed confused.

"So...I'm guessing that it doesn't matter what universe we're in...Dalaam will remain more or less the same?" he asked.

"You'd be correct...I believe that in your world it was a mountain town, here, the powers of PSI have allowed it to become a floating country. Moon replied, citizens in Dalaam had taken notice to the eight of them now here with puzzled looks on their faces.

"This place is marvelous." Zelda said in awe. "To think that a whole floating island could be created just like that. This place is magical and wonderful.

Sarah felt something brush against her leg, she looked down to see the blue eyes Mr. Saturn with a green bow in its one strand of hair brushing its nose against her.

"Zoom!" it cheered. "Hello Momma Sarah! Hello Father Moon!"

Sarah smiled and picked the creature up, nuzzling her nose against its body. "Hello Astro." she said sweetly. "But...where's Dyson...or Petra?"

"Zoom!"

"Young Astro." A boy with a deep tanish skin color wearing a karate uniform with a mostly bald head save for his black braided ponytail approached them. He blinked in confusion for a bit before nodding his head.

"Ah, Friend Moon, Friend Sarah, I was unaware that you had finished your ordeal with the Super Smash Brothers...I assume that I should be addressing you-" Moon shot him a hush stare, making him fall quiet.

"We aren't here to stay." Moon replied, then, out of nowhere, he vomited up his blood, Sarah followed, after turning her head away from the Mr. Saturn in her arms.

The boy's expression changed quickly. "Well, you both know where to find Petra," he said calmly. "Who are our guests?"

"Queen Zelda and King Link of Hyrule," Moon said. "Akira Starr, Sapphire's son."

The boy nodded. "Please, hurry to my wife," he said calmly. "She was just making an extra dose, so you'll be able to get the rest you'll need quickly. I will see our guests are comfortable."

Sarah handed Astro to Paula before both of them ran inside of the grand palace that was standing behind them. Once they had disappeared the boy turned back to them.

"Friend Ness, Friend Paula, Friend Lucas," the boy said, bowing to them. "I am sincerely thankful that you three are all safe. When Friend Moon told us what had happened, Friend Poo wanted to go aid you...which we had to shoot down. Having Friend Paula with them was already bad enough."

"Where is Poo anyway?" Ness asked.

"Friend Poo is still undergoing a bit of training. I believe he said something about meeting up with Friends Jeff and Erick in Winters for a...hypothermic meditation?...is that what meditating at the bottom of an icy lake would be called?"

"Um…" Link said, alerting the four of them back to the other three's presence.

"Forgive me," the boy said to them. "I am Dyson, I was the Prince of Dalaam in my homeworld, since it's destruction, as I'm sure you are aware, I serve as an advisor to Prince Poo, my wife Petra and I are close friends of Friends Moon and Sarah...Petra plays a role with helping them deal with...their dark sides...I hate to take your time away, but if Friend Moon brought you here, it is best you stay here. You are free to look around if you wish. We will come find you if we need to."

"So...I guess that's that then." Ness said as Dyson took Astro from Paula and walked back inside of the palace. "We could show you around if you wanted."

"Um...Ness, forgive me." Zelda said. "But...is there any possible way I could learn about Moon? He's uh...he's been acting weird around me."

"Well...if I remember correctly, Moon and Sarah have entirely redecorated one room of the Palace for their visits here...they often use it to come and deal with matters involving themselves. You can probably find some stuff in there. It's actually down the hall behind the throne...just uh...if anyone asks...make sure you make it very clear that Moon brought you here...we've uh...had issues with his privacy in the past with citizens here."

"Thank you." Zelda replied kindly. "Come Link."

The two made their way down the hall, which was solid gold covered by a royal red carpet. They made their way past a large gold and ivory throne in the center of the next room towards an actual door within the palace, it wasn't elegant or royal...in fact, it actually looked out of place. It was just a wooden door with a brass knob, compared to the solid gold and silver that made up the walls and floors of the palace, it was very weird.

"Zelda, sweetie." she turned her head towards Link, her husband had a look of hesitation in his eyes...something that was usually impossible to see at any point in their...however many years of existence.

"Zelda...why do you feel the need to trouble yourself with the boy's past?" Link asked. "It's been eating away at you for a long time, and you've never bothered to tell anyone why. Not to mention, Moon is usually very private about whatever he does from what we've seen, and he doesn't take kindly to others poking at him. Just because he and his friends were booted from their homeworld do to a misunderstanding doesn't mean that-" he fell silent at Zelda's look of horror from his words.

"Zelda?"

"Misunderstanding?" she said in shock. "L-Link...the Triforce of Wisdom said they're entire world is destroyed, left uninhabitable, they were forced out because they didn't have anywhere else to go...didn't Ness explain that to you at those meetings where you were voting?!"

"Ness was unable to attend most of the voting meetings." Link replied. "He was only able to make it to the last one."

"You had 12 voting meetups over the course of only 2 weeks! You're telling me Ness was unable to attend for 11 out of 14 days? Why? He's never that busy!"

"I don't recall the reason...but we were legally allowed to continue without Ness as it was an issue relating to his cluster."

"Alright but...you were still lied to!" Zelda said. "They're world is destroyed! They can't go home because there is no home for them...that's why they're here."

"Zelda, for as tragic as that may be, there is nothing I...or anyone else, can do about it. I was talking with Byleth earlier. He's also been acting quite strange since Moon showed up with him. I was asking him what the deal was with Moon...it seemed as if Moon had been more confining in him than others."

"What did he say?" Zelda asked.

"You know, typical Byleth things, he said that he knows Moon's potential and that he was simply making good with an ally...whatever that's supposed to mean. He also said something about how Edelgard would be wanting him to do it, and that it'd be stupid to not play good with Moon. Not only that, but he also seems to be investigating...I think he's under the impression that Moon is actually from his world. Not that I seem to recall any blond hair blue eyes sword users with magical abilities ever surfacing from his world."

"Well, regardless of what you think Link, I still wish to know what is up with him." Zelda replied. She opened the door to the room and the two walked inside.

The inside of the room was fairly large, not as large as the many other rooms within the palace that they had seen thus far. However, it was still quite large, a royal bed was placed in the center back, being an elegant shade of sapphire blue on the right, and amethyst purple on the left. On the left side of the bed, there was a smaller bed, presumably for Astro. Around the room, there were several different objects that they couldn't quite place their fingers on for comprehension. Such as a pink teddy bear, which sat on the purple side of the bed, a black stuffed wolf on the blue side.

Around the room, there were even more objects and a few desks, compared to the rest of the palace, you'd think this room was a part of a normal house. Hung up on the wall was a silver frying pan with a purple star in the center. An ocean wave pendant hung next to that, alongside a crescent moon pendant and flame pendant as well.

Zelda looked around the room curiously, seeing as this was not the primary place where Moon and Sarah lived, it would make sense that not everything of importance would be here. Then, her eye caught something, above a small dresser there was a large framed portrait, the same portrait that the Triforce of Wisdom had shown to her, the one that showed Moon, Sarah, Astro, and their friends in Saturn Valley, on the dresser, there was a framed six by four photo of a girl with curly, flaming red hair. She had soft green eyes, and wore an olive green sweater with a white skirt.

Curiously, she opened the drawer to the dresser, inside, there was one fairly sizable light pink book. She took the book out and opened it, inside, she found a picture of Moon, standing outside a place that she could only assume was his house. He was with a woman who she assumed was his mother, a younger girl that she recognized as Tracey because of Ness, and a sheepish looking old dog.

Link looked over her shoulder and at the book. "Moon uh...looks rather...sad." he said. It was true, despite being next to his family, he seemed depressed. It was just him, with a rather emotionless face, he also carried a baseball bat instead of his sword.

She turned the page, on the left side, it showed Moon on his own now, he was in front of a bicycle shop, once again, he still didn't look happy, it still seemed as if he was nervous and depressed about something. On the left, it showed him in front of some wooden shack, this time however, Sarah was with him. While she looked nervous but also excited as she clutched a pink teddy bear, Moon looked a bit less upset than he had in the last two photos.

The next page showed Moon and Sarah in front of some sort of theatre. Moon, for the first time, had a smile, however, it was a rather weak one, almost like he was faking it, he also had his fingers out doing some sort of peace symbol. Sarah still had her teddy bear in her arms. The next photo showed the two of them, pretty puch copy and pasted, however, they were in front of a large tent in a rather gloomy looking town, there also appeared to be a zombie in the background of the photo.

The next three photos showed a boy with raven black hair, glasses, hazel brown eyes, and green dress suit. This was most likely Erick. In one photo, it was him, alongside a girl with light brown hair and dress that was similar to his suit. In the other two he was accompanied by a pink monkey in, one taken on a snowy peninsula with a purple loch ness monster in the background, the other in a cave by a sign. In both photos, the boy gave a thumbs up.

Then, there was a photo of Moon, Sarah and Erick, they were back in the gloomy looking town around a gravestone for someone named Satoru Iwata. Moon looked a bit happier and was still giving the peace sign, Erick giving the thumbs up, and Sarah had Moon's other arm around her holding her close. The monkey was nowhere to be seen.

The next couple of photos were all similar to the gravestone photo, only by a waterfall, in front of a mine, inside of a department store, and in front of a museum. The photo following that, showed Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson in front of the royal palace they were now in. A girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes, wearing a yellow dress gown and a ruby crested tiara was also with them. The next photo showed just the four of them, now in front of a pyramid, Moon actually looked very happy in this photo. The next showed them in front of a large stone structure with a moss topped head and eye holes.

The next photo showed them with some cute little green creatures with twig-like arms. It seemed as if damage had been done however, as Moon's face looked rather stone cold, even if he was smiling, the girl from the palace photo was also with them. The final photo was the same one hung above the dresser. The one with all seven of them.

Zelda closed the book and put it back in the drawer, though there were no words in the photo album, Moon's facial expressions progressively got more happy throughout the book, meaning that he had shown great development and growth. The thought made her sad as she realized that this meant there was probably a time when he wasn't really sure about what he was doing, or if he would be a good person in the end.

"I'm sorry to bother you two...but...I must inform you that you are poking around with private property."

Link and Zelda turned to face a girl, like Dyson, she looked about a year older than Moon, Sarah, Erick, and the other brown haired girl from the photos. She wore a yellow dress gown, and ruby crested tiara, she had long chocolate brown hair that reached down to the center of where her waist would be, and her soft chocolate brown eyes looked at them with a caring expression, something that Dyson's eyes sort of lacked.

The girl did a little curtsey in front of them before approaching them. "You must be King Link and Queen Zelda." she said calmly. "I am Petra, ex-princess of Dalaam and wife of Dyson. It is a great honor to finally meet you."

"Weren't you supposed to be helping Moon and Sarah?" Link asked.

"I have finished my appointment with them, they are now resting up before they can head back out. Ness has told me that you wish to learn more about Moon. I have some information that pertains to use and importance to you. I can try to answer any questions that you may have."

Zelda looked at Link, her husband merely shrugged before nodding at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Petra.

"The girl in this photograph." she asked. "Moon showed me a memory with her...who is she?"

Petra seemed to flinch at that question. "Moon wishes to keep this information private, as he still struggles to cope with himself. However, given that I would have to explain her to you eventually, there is no point in hiding it." she sighed.

"Her name is Olive." Petra continued. "She was technically Moon's only friend until he met us. She spent the five years before Moon's adventure helping him try and cope with his dark side. Moon says he has told you about that. Anyway, if Olive hadn't stepped in, Moon would've killed himself under the amount of torture his own dark side inflicted on him as a child."

"I uh...I notice that she's the only one to not appear in any photo inside of the photo album or in that big picture of you guys in Saturn Valley." Link said. "What's up with that?"

"Olive was...murdered." Petra said hesitantly. "The Pokey from our world killed her right in front of Moon. Ever since then, Moon's kind of become the way you now know him. It's uh...it's not easy for him...Dark Moon uses her to torment him with visions, hallucinations, and voices."

"Moon doesn't seem like the type to be tormented by visions...frankly, the way he acts, it sounds like he'd just sit there, unfazed, because they aren't real." Link said, folding his arms. "He shouldn't care about her, much like he does everyone else."

Petra's eyes formed a bit of a glare. "Just because he acts like he doesn't care about something, doesn't mean he does." she scoffed. "Sure, Giygas may have destroyed his ability to care for anyone naturally, but that doesn't mean he can't learn, it's already bad enough that his mental and physical stability is slowly deteriorating as he helps all of you. The last thing he needs is more people jumping to conclusions about him and Sarah. You should actually be thankful that your life is tied to Zelda's, otherwise you'd be in grave danger if Dark Moon were to take control of your situation."

"Why does our linked life have anything to do with our safety, Moon told me that everyone would suffer if Dark Moon was in control."

"He lied about that...partially." Petra replied. "If you'd let me finish, you'll know that anyone who Moon does care about is unable to be harmed by his dark side. People like me, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson, have grown close with him. Ness, Paula, Lucas, and several others within our cluster serve as technical copycats of each other, therefore, they meet the same requirements. Akira is, by the weird logic of multiversal laws, Moon and Sarah's son, therefore, he can't be harmed either. Then there's you Zelda."

"So...what you are saying...is that if Moon were to revert to his dark side...he couldn't harm my wife?" Link asked.

"He can't harm either of you. Because your lives are connected Dark Moon is unable to kill either of you without killing the other one. If that wasn't the case, only Zelda would be safe, but since you two are...how should I say...soul linked...you both are safe."

"But...why me?" Zelda asked. "What makes me so different from everyone else."

"If I had to guess, it would be because you've shown him compassion and kindness. Even when he tries to push you away, you still try to show him you care."

"If that's all it takes to make Moon care about you...then could we not just all do that?" Link asked.

"Not quite." Petra said. "Your compassion has to be genuine...and with someone like Moon, it's very easy to tell when people do it out of fear or for their own personal gain...it's why he doesn't want the Smash Brothers to know...because then...he'd have to assume that everyone was faking their kindness."

Both Link and Zelda looked at each other. Then, they looked back at Petra. "So...what does that mean for us?" Zelda asked.

"Well, in the event something pushes Moon and Sarah over the edge...you and your husband would be able to retreat back to World Courage without worry. Any villain that Dark Moon aligns with will be given strict orders to not harm anyone who he can't harm himself. Anyone who did defy his orders would most likely be executed on the spot...You both have a gift that many people would kill for...I can only ask that you don't throw it away...Good day to the both of you." Petra did another curtsey before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Concentrate friend Moon, it is essential that you master this power at once!" Dyson said calmly. "If you wish to even have a chance of standing up to more powerful smash competitors, you need to master this power...we've been training you for this for months now." Both boys were standing in a training grounds room with several weapons hanging on the wall, there were sparring dummies and other types of equipment, like targets. Sarah sat down by the wall, watching them with interest.

"I'm...I'm trying." Moon grunted. "You've alway made it look so easy...why am I struggling?"

"The mastering of any sort of PSI that allows one to shapeshift is not easy friend Moon." Dyson replied. "Even with training, I still struggle to make Mirror function as it should. Even then, I'm giving you training to master PSI Mirror, which may not even be the shapeshifting power you have. We know it is possible for you to do this. Just...concentrate and relax."

Moon let out a sigh before taking a deep breath, concentrating his thoughts. Suddenly, a black and blue light surrounded his body. The light flashed very brightly, making both Dyson and Sarah cover their eyes, when they looked back, a wolf with black fur and blue eyes stood on all fours where Moon had been, on the wolf's back, there was a marking that looked similar to a sword with a blue blade and green hilt. On the wolf's front paws, there were several scars.

"Good work friend Moon." Dyson said. "Now...see if you can change into something else. If you transform in an already existing form, that will be most useful!"

The wolf nodded, another bright flash of blue and black light saw a 9 foot tall dragon with black scaly skin and hunting knife tail, with dead blue eyes in the room. On both of its large wings, there were markings of the sword. Then, in another flash of black and blue light, Moon was standing in the same position, Saphria had fallen to the ground.

Moon let out a sigh as he picked Saphria up off the ground. "I know." he said before Dyson could say anything. "I want to master all my abilities as well...if I'm going to fight a god...it'd be best to go in as strong as possible."

"Enemy Palutena is not going to be an easy foe for you to deal with." Dyson said. "Not to mention, that you'll most likely get teamed up on by other competitors. I believe you were telling me about something that had to deal with the ten competitors you'd be concerned about?"

"Yeah." Moon muttered. "The ten strongest smash competitors. Thankfully, the way I've been playing, I shouldn't have to worry about some of them."

"Remind me again...who would you be facing against?"

"Assuming my calculations and research are correct, in order from strongest to weakest, Kirby, Shulk, Bayonetta, the damn goddess, Ness, Ganondorf, Sonic, Samus, Mewtwo, then Ridley."

"We can mark off Friend Ness immediately though." Dyson said, folding his arms.

"We can also count on Ganon and Ridley not wanting a shot at it. Mewtwo probably won't want to pick a fight either. Assuming I've worked my ways well enough, Meta Knight will probably order Kirby not to fight either...Everyone else though."

"It would be hard for you...Samus and Bayonetta did help you...are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Moon closed his eyes as he held Saphria in front of him. "Like Byleth and Edelgard, Sarah and I made a promise, we would fix these problems...no matter how dangerous or destructive or deadly it may be...I just…" his voice trailed off and became quiet. "Forgive me Dyson," he said. "There is something I need to do...alone...Sarah...stay here with Astro."

He walked out of the room and down through the royal hall. It was there that he came across Akira, who was sitting down, looking bored out of his mind. He approached the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Akira looked up at him curiously.

"Time to go?" he asked.

"Not...Not quite." Moon replied. "Do...you uh...do you want to go home?" he asked.

Akira seemed to just blink in shock. "Um...why do you ask?"

"I...wanted to do something before we returned to the Imperium Cluster...and...since I need to go to World Hearts for it...I just thought I'd give you the option to see your mother."

* * *

**(World Hearts)**

Akira brought Moon up to a house somewhere off in the distance. It was...well...Moon wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Looks like there's no preschool duty today, thankfully." Akira said calmly. "Why did you want to come here again? I already told you where my father's grave is."

Moon's face flushed red. "It's uh...it's complicated," he said.

Akira shrugged and opened the door to the house. The two walked inside and towards the Living room. In the living room, a woman sat looking through a photo album. She wore a pink dress and her long golden hair was down to her waist. In all honesty, she looked like Sarah was twenty two years or so older. Akira approached the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to his smiling face. Then, she sprung up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Mom." Akira managed to gasp out.

"Welcome home honey." she replied. "I didn't expect that Super Smash tournament to be over so soon."

"It's uh...it's not over." Akira said sheepishly, "We uh...ran into a problem...I'm only here for a short while...not much has changed...plus...that's not the main reason I'm here...I um...I found someone that may surprise you."

The woman stopped hugging him and looked over at Moon. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Akira." she said calmly. "Could you...leave me alone." Akira nodded and left the room.

Moon gave an uncomfortable smile to her. "Hello Willow." he said.

"Hello to you as well." Willow replied. "If...if you came here looking for Sapph...he's um…" She didn't seem to be able to bring herself to say it.

"Dead...yeah, Akira told me...how have you been?"

"It's uh...It's been rough." Willow replied. "But, I've been holding strong, it's what Sapphire would've wanted me to do." the two stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"So...did you uh...did you come here to kill me?" Willow asked after a while.

"You always were one for dark humor." Moon said, giving a weird sort of smile. "It's strange...I always wanted to see you and Sapphire again...now that I'm here...I don't have anything to say to you."

Willow smiled. "I understand that completely." she said. "Sapph and I always wanted to see you and Sarah again...even if you did...threaten to kill us. But, thanks to Anthony and Noct, we've come to take away a lot from our encounter with you. Sapphire would always tell Akira about your heroes not getting their happily ever after when we found out about the phantom thieves thing. I used that same statement to help Akira after Sapph died."

"I would've thought that you all would've forgotten about what I said." Moon replied. "No offense, but even towards the end of your adventure, you still had those childish aspects to you all."

"Believe me, for a long time, I always wanted to give you a little payback for what you did to Sapph. But, you and Sarah, you opened up our eyes to something, you praying for us was probably the last thing we ever expected."

"Oh...you uh...you heard all that." Moon said.

"Hey, if the Son of Giygas was willing to pray for our safety and apologize after nearly destroying us...then anything seemed possible...but enough about me...I want to ask you a few things...like, how did you meet up with my son?"

"So...um...Sarah and I are sort of helping the Super Smash Brothers, who have all been captured and placed under Giygas' influence."

"Did you come here to ask for my help then? Ant, Noct, and I would be happy to help you."

"No," Moon replied. "It's uh...it's getting dangerous," he said. "I feel obligated to help protect your son and anyone else from our cluster...which I don't really have the time to explain. In fact, I better start heading back to my ever loving decay into insanity. Hopefully I'll make it through all that. If uh...if Akira were to ever tell you what happens...I hope you won't think less of me."

Willow smiled. "Your instincts have helped you so far." she said. "No matter what you may become, whether you become a god or just return to what you've done. You'll always be better than Giygas, no matter what anyone tells you. Just remember that if you're ever feeling down."

Moon tipped the brim of his blue baseball hat down over his head. "Thanks Willow," he said. "I uh...I wrote you and Sapphire this letter a while back. If you ever want to read it, I'll leave it by the memorial you made in your house...I saw it on the way in. I'm going to add my own things there out of respect, then, Akira and I best be off."

Willow followed him down the hall. He approached a small room. It was mostly empty, within the room, there was a table with several different things that Moon recognized, like Sapphire's red hat, his baseball bat Casey, leaning against the side of the table. The Franklin badge, A pink Teddy Bear, a green yo-yo, and three photos, in the center was Sapphire with Willow and Akira, on the left was Sapphire with his family, and the last one showed Sapphire, Willow, Anthony and Noct as kids, then as grown ups. There were also a few posters of people like ACDC and a guitar. Lastly, there was just one giant portrait of Sapphire hanging above the table.

Moon walked up to the table and looked up at the portrait.

"I know that I'm about a year or so too late to say this, but, I'm going to forever regret that I couldn't see you again." he said, fighting down an evident urge to cry. "I promise, I'll make sure Akira returns to Willow." He placed the letter on the table and then placed his hand on the table, a bit of orange light flashed and a large sapphire gem now laid on the table.

"You're probably rolling your eyes up there...but...well...I just thought it was nice."

He shuffled his feet as he looked up at the portrait again. Then, from off in the distance, he heard Willow singing.

"_Take a melody_

_Simple as can be_

_Give it some words and_

_Sweet harmony_

_Raise your voices_

_All day long now_

_Love grows strong now_

_Sing a melody of love_

_Oh Love." _

Taking one last deep breath, Moon looked up at the portrait.

"_Reach for my hand,_

_I'll soar away_

_Into the dawn, _

_Oh, I wish I could stay_

_Here in cherished halls,_

_In peaceful days_

_I fear the edge of dawn,_

_Knowing time betrays." _

Moon stopped singing. "I think that's enough," he said. "I've got a Multiverse to save."

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sure, it was more or less filler, but I needed something to do with everyone who could not make an appearance in this story. The last song sang within this chapter is a few lyrics from a song in a different game, I would've done the whole thing as the song really fits Moon's personality, but, it may or may not have had spoilers.**

**Speaking of which, the first three chapters of Bound By Our Desires have been posted by Phoenix, I somehow failed to mention that for the past 5 or so chapters...my bad. I communicated with Phoenix a bit for this chapter's development, so hopefully I did it right. Whether any of the stuff I've done or mentioned makes it into Bound By Our Desires is up to Phoenix.**

**Anyway, I've been left to do my own stuff recently and I'm still managing to get these chapters out. Hopefully everyone has been enjoying this series as I've been looking forward to posting this. A lot was predetermined, however, I kept an open mindset to our DLC reps, which is why Byleth and Joker have gotten a lot of attention.**

**Well, not much more to say, check out Bound By Our Desires if you want, the story's been really good so far. Leave a review letting me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time.  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Darkness Falls

**Chapter 12: Darkness falls.**

Moon, Sarah, Ness, Paula, Lucas, Akira, Link, and Zelda all reappeared inside of Palutena's temple. I didn't take any of them long to notice that the amount of people in the room had increased drastically. In fact, assuming Moon could count correctly and hadn't forgotten anyone, almost all of the smash competitors were here. The only ones that seemed to be missing from the group were all the villains, Kirby, Richter, Olimar, and Shulk by the looks of things, also the entirety of the Fire Emblem Gang. While everyone else quickly scattered into their own groups, Moon led Sarah away from everyone else and towards the door before hearing several shouts coming from a bunch of different people. Moon pushed past Pit, who tried to stop them before they could hear what was being said.

"Byleth, for the last freaking time, give Palutena her position back!" Said the voice of Marth.

"Seriously, you are putting our reputation and allegiance on the line? For what? Some stupid kid?" The voice was rather deep and edgy.

"Ike, I presume." Moon muttered.

"What I don't understand...is why you have your allegiance to that boy. He's the Son of Giygas, heir to the embodiment of evil, he is poking at Palutena, just do it already!" Chrom's voice said.

"That boy," Byleth's voice said, with a rather stern tone, "That boy is powerful, far more powerful than what he appears to be on the outside. While you all are busy running behind this supposed '**holy figure of authority' **in hopes of whatever silly position you fools have so clearly put my home cluster in will come back and help you. I've been busy just trying to protect my friends and students back in Fódlan."

"We know," this voice seemed to come from a younger boy, probably Roy in a groan. "But here's the logic you don't seem to understand. You said that your wife Edelgard sent you here in the hopes of gaining allegiance in the event of danger, correct?"

"Yes." Byleth said.

"So why, are you doing the exact opposite?" Corrin asked. "Our cluster has been in a series of allegiance to this cluster for protection...and now you wish to seek aid from...one boy? WHY? Edelgard will have your head when she finds out!"

"Also...why are you grinning? I hate that obnoxious grin of yours." Robin asked.

Byleth, though it was low, let out a laugh. "It seems that I was unsuccessful," he said. "Moon and Sarah have been listening to us for quite some time. My decision still stands, my wife would most certainly agree with my decision for your information. Now, leave this place so I can give the boy what is still rightfully his back...and when I am able to safely retreat home in the event of an emergency. You idiots will be left wishing you listened to me and not being forced to fight for something you know is wrong and against someone who may be able to kill all of you...I'll still try and help, but if my world becomes at all threatened, you better believe I'm getting the hell out of here."

The door swung open as the whole Fire Emblem gang muttered as they walked out. Each of them gave their own glares at the two of them as they walked away. Byleth came out into the hall a moment later.

"How did you even know we were here?" Sarah asked.

"You can pick up on a lot from being a professor." Byleth responded with a shrug. "As an ex-mercenary, I'm trained to always be alert for danger, I don't afford to let my confidence run high, or allow my newfound emotions to get the better of me. One slip up could've meant death amongst my students, wife, or other allies. Gave my students a headache early on how quiet I could be...but, it had it's perks I learned a lot from everyone, which is why I'm so well versed in fighting here."

"Yeah, I always wondered about that." Moon said, jumping in. "According to the Demonrift, you're supposed to be a lot different, from what I've read, you're well versed in all weapons from your cluster, you can use magic, you have great command in authority, you're only struggle was riding horses, flying, and heavy armor.

"Wait...he can fly?" Sarah asked.

"Well...yes...if I knew how to control a pegasus or wyvern." Byleth replied. "My students were able to make up for this issue however."

"So...why is everybody suddenly just rescued?" Moon asked.

"To be fair, you gave me orders to hold my position of power and give it back to you. You never told me exactly what I should've done to enforce my power...Palutena just warped out and kept bringing competitors...I thought you'd be okay with that since...well...you two just haven't been looking all that hot."

"But...corruption...all of them...what the hell?" Sarah stuttered.

"Bowser said he'd removed the corruption from Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy...how he did I may never understand. But...there's no way that everyone here was able to just fight off corruption or have it removed...corruption can't just...vanish like that. Something is wrong."

"Regardless." Byleth sighed. "Now that you're back, I guess I have no need for power anymore, honestly, I'm better off without it, I already have the life essense of a god within me. I guess we should all turn in for the night?"

"If you so desire." Moon said calmly, I guess tomorrow Sarah and I will go look for Kirby and the remaining competitors. Ness and Paula will be able to hold down the fort for us." He and Sarah began to walk off.

As they started walking, Sarah heard Moon muttering to himself about the corruption issues, she was about to say something when she felt something metallic wrap around her waist. She looked down to see the extended whip of Byleth's Sword around her as she was gently held back away from Moon. She attempted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. When Moon had entered the next room, Byleth approached her.

"Don't worry," he said calmly.

"You...what...why didn't Moon's?"

"Precognition or Premonition is an...interesting power." Byleth said calmly. "It alerts one to danger, however, the power has a clear definition of danger, that being anything that brings harm to close friends or one's own well being. Your husband's power did not alert him to my separation from you, because I had no intention of putting you or him in danger."

Sarah just blinked in shock. "Wow...you...really know your stuff." she said in disbelief. "I didn't even know that was how Precognition worked...how do you even know all this stuff?"

Byleth shifted uncomfortably. "I...shouldn't tell you," he said quietly.

"So...why did you go through all this trouble just to separate us?" Sarah asked curiously. "I doubt you did this just to tell me how powers worked."

Byleth seemed to struggle with that question as he stood there in silence. After what felt like a long time of consideration, he nodded with himself.

"Moon holds a heavy weight on himself at the moment, one that he knows he must do, but at the same time...he just doesn't seem like he'd be able to accomplish that goal without someone by his side." Byleth said calmly. "Tell me Sarah, have you ever thought about what Moon would do without you there with him...or what you'd do without him?"

"Moon would probably kill himself if I weren't there with him." Sarah replied.

"Not...not like that." Byleth said. "What do you think he'd do if he didn't have you with him?"

"Like I said, he'd kill himself." Sarah replied. "Our hearts are bound as one, if one of us were to die, the other would be left in an inhumane state of shock and grief, tortured to no end, the strain and stress caused by this is not enough for us to handle...sure...we could probably move on with our lives...but Moon would probably rather kill himself than be without me...he's been tortured enough."

Byleth sighed. "Alright, let me try this...I know what you and Moon are planning," he said calmly. "Don't worry," he added quickly noticing Sarah's look of horror. "I frankly do not wish to put a stop to your little plan here...but Sarah, Moon will have a big responsibility on his shoulders, something that may cause problems in your relationship."

"Wha...what do you mean?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Say for instance, a timeline in one's world suddenly changes because of a flop." Byleth said. "In the original timeline, a town of let's say...800,000 innocent people, men, woman, and even children, are all murdered at the hands of an army's desperate attempt to stop another army from gaining tactical territory. However, because of a flop, the army that was supposed to arrive at the town reroutes its course and meets their demise costing only the lives 100,000 people all from that army. It would be Moon's rightful duty to set the timeline straight and rewrite the timeline back to the one where the town and it's 800,000 citizens are destroyed and killed. You say that you wish to fix what's broken...if Moon goes through with that as you say he would, he has now indirectly killed 800,000 people all for the better of stability."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

"This is not an easy thing to manage." Byleth continued. "What if you and Moon became separated by Clusters and Time itself? As I'm sure you know, in order to get back to the time you left, you have to wait until the timeline follows suit the current year of finale. While little to no time may pass for one of you...Moon could go for years on end before he could get back to you. He would know that you're still alive...but...five years without you...and the only way for him to get back...would be for him to fight for survival in a now unstable timeline that he must set straight. Are you two prepared for something like that? What do you think Moon would do if such a situation would present itself to him?"

Sarah hesitated, truth be told, she had never considered any of this as a possibility. Knowing Moon, he probably already had a backup situation for this specific event. The two of them being separated for years in Moon's eyes? What would he do? Then there was the issue of cleanser and keepers. Without her, who would keep Dark Moon in check? Surely Moon could find a temporary keeper as he had done with Olive...right? What about Moon getting back to her?

"I...I suppose that he would do whatever it takes to get back to me...no matter what it was, I would still love him. He was only doing the right thing after all, setting the course of action for the better of the Multiverse...it's the right thing to do...as long as it was necessary, I wouldn't care how much blood goes under his feet. We aren't going to try and balance out anything, we already agreed that we wouldn't fix our world, even though we have the power to. We won't accept favors and bribes from anyone."

"A bit hypocritical now though." Byleth said, folding his arms. "You did put the shield around my world like I was told right?"

"Well, yeah," Sarah said, going red. "But that was different. You have been a great help to Moon, and he says that you, like us, are only trying to protect your home, he sees himself in you Byleth, which is why he agreed to help you."

"Funny," Byleth said. "I see Moon more as my wife."

"Edelgard?" Sarah asked. "Why?"

"Well, to be fair, Moon already strikes me as the type who will fight for the right of everyone, to help the Multiverse. However, he has some conflicting parts of him that eat away at him, almost to the point where he can't handle what he's doing. The only reason he keeps pushing, is because he has the support of someone close to him. If anything Sarah, the four of us, you, me, Edelgard, and Moon, we're all in similar places."

"Byleth." Sarah asked, "Moon said that, if given the option, you would turn back over to Palutena's side, if you are working as a makeshift double agent...why are you doing such a thing? Your Cluster has aided Palutena for several Multiversal years."

Byleth seemed to bite down on his lip. "I can't explain to you why I've taken such an interest in your husband. Given the circumstances, I would fight him, however, should my theory be proven correct, I will have no choice but to follow my wife's words. For now, you may consider me an ally and I probably will remain an ally, but I will tell you that, given the circumstances, I would fight Moon...now...I believe that I've eaten up enough of your time. You can run back to your husband now."

"Thank you Byleth...I guess." Sarah replied as she walked down towards Skyworld Central Control.

Byleth patiently waited for the door to close. When it had, he calmly removed himself from the wall and let out a sigh.

"Everything keeps adding up." he said, rubbing his chin. "But...I still haven't gotten the visions. When I get the visions...I'll have to have Annette confirm it really is what I think it is. I can only pray that I haven't made a huge mistake."

* * *

**(Great Maze)**

Moon and Sarah walked cautiously around an abandoned factory. It had already been a rough start to the day, after yelling at Palutena for who knew how long about how much danger she could've put everyone in and then forcing everyone to make sure she didn't teleport out of Skyworld to try something like that again, Moon had to deal with more of Mario's bullshit about being more open minded, and the Fire Emblem gang's remarks to give Palutena her position back. At the end of all that, it was clear to Sarah that he only wanted to get out before one more idiot made him explode.

"I still think it's weird how the corruption just...up and left the competitors." Moon muttered. "Something is wrong...I just don't understand what. Maybe some sort of...elaborate bait?"

"You're stressing yourself." Sarah replied with a worried tone. "Maybe it would be best to let your anger out at them."

"You and I both know I can't do that." Moon replied flatly. "The second one of us goes over the edge is when Palutena uses that to rally against us. Remember, we don't show our dark sides unless it's absolutely necessary. That's why I wanted to leave, hopefully find another villain so I can let it out on him...but that's not what I want to know...you've been acting strange since you talked with Byleth...what's the deal?"

Sarah swallowed. "Moon...have you thought about what would happen if we became separated by cluster and time?"

Moon seemed to shift uncomfortably at her words. "Truthfully, yes." he admitted. "I came up with a plan should the event ever happen...hopefully it does not happen however, should the event transpire, I have a little gimmick, remember the Mindscape? Our Psychic Connection that transpires between you, me, Erick, and Dyson, and Ness' friends for some weird reason? Well, if what Jeff and Erick say is true, that connection exists beyond Time and Space, we could communicate with each other or anyone else who shares a psychic connection, at any time, from anywhere within the Multiverse."

"I don't really see how that helps." Sarah replied. "If you were to revert to your dark side, you don't go to the Mindscape, you go to Magicant, I would only be able to join our conjoined Magicant if I were to revert to my own dark side and…" she stopped talking, Moon wasn't even paying attention to her, instead, he was just looking at something in shock. She turned her head and saw a reflection of the two of them, only, it was their dark sides in control. Also, calling it a reflection was a bit of an understatement, both Dark Moon and Dark Sarah weren't even following their movements. They seemed to be doing their own thing. Both of them were pointing to their brains and saying something.

"What...what are they doing?" Sarah asked.

"I think that they want us to speak with them." Moon said calmly. "We might as well give them what they want, if it is what they want and we ignore it, they'll just put us through torture."

* * *

Both of them appeared inside of the voided landscape that they could call the Mindscape. After a moment or two of waiting in silence, both of their shadows appeared in front of them, both of them had an evil smirk and sharp piercing gaze behind their blood red eyes.

"Well...this is a sight for sore eyes." Dark Moon chuckled. "The two of you are on your last leg."

"We must admit, we are impressed." Dark Sarah giggled. "The whole exchange of anger and frustration that these bitchy ass heroes have given you...and yet you've only had to use my husband once."

"You guys have grown very patient all of a sudden." Moon said with a grunt. "What are you two up to?"

Dark Sarah flipped herself upside down and circled him and Sarah. "You could say that all we're doing is just wearing you down." she giggled. "Just poking and prodding at you, and you know that we're doing it too, you just refuse to take a break and do something about it."

"My love...they will not take a break." Dark Moon hissed. "We all know you won't...you've prepared everyone you needed to for the inevitable moment we take over. You know what's coming, and you're still doing nothing about it."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sarah said furiously. "At the end of the day, you both still lose. You won't be able to make it back into the Giegue Cluster and take it over torture our friends like you so intend...that must irritate you two to no end!"

Both their dark sides cackled at her statement. "You really think that matters to us?" Dark Moon hissed with an evil grin. "Your friends would be the only real danger to us! Yet, you managed to convince Ness, Lucas, Paula, and everyone else you care about, to turn their heads another direction, because that's what they know you would've wanted."

"Besides," Dark Sarah giggled as she moved closer to the two of them, still upside down. "We don't even need to worry about them staying if they choose to do so, because at the end of the day, the second one thing goes wrong, Ness will pull them out of here."

"You aren't worried that another competitor may defeat you?" Moon asked.

Both their dark sides howled with evil laughter even more. "Please, even you know the answer to that question!" Dark Sarah giggled. "Not even Kirby would be able to stop us!"

"You know the arrangements though?" Sarah asked with a glare.

"Of course, of course." Dark Moon hissed, rolling his eyes. "Those arrangements are meaningless though, we would've done the same thing ourselves, it's less work for us to deal with honestly."

"Again, when you do get control during this make believe event Dark," Moon muttered. "You will withhold your end of the bargain...right?"

Both Sarah and Dark Sarah looked at them in shock.

"What do you mean...my husband's end of the bargain?" Dark Sarah hissed.

"I am just supposed to reveal the truth." Dark Moon hissed at her. "That is all we agreed to. If Moon couldn't handle his anger enough to show the Smash Brothers, I'm supposed to reveal the truth to them."

"But you already know the truth!" Sarah snapped. "Why don't you just tell us?"

"Because then there's no reason to torture you sweetheart!" Dark Sarah giggled. "All you're left to wonder is who is responsible for all the suffering you two go through. You both are so close to figuring it out...and when you do...you'll snap like twigs!"

"It's all in due time." Dark Moon said. "In fact, it will happen right after this. The two of you will be so overcome with anger that you'll make them all wish they had listened to you from the get go. It's only a matter of time for us. So please, we're getting sick of waiting, rescue the rest of those idiots and get the hell back to Skyworld. That bitchy goddess already ignored your orders and got Shulk and Olimar. You might as well get the gumball and vampire killer and get out of here."

"Well...we've wasted your time enough." Dark Sarah giggled, flipping herself right side up again. "Au revoir to you two, we'll see you again soon." Both Moon and Sarah were both launched up into the void.

* * *

The two of them blinked back into existence inside of the Great Maze. Moon shook his head once again before withdrawing Saphria from its hold on his back.

"Well...I guess it's almost that time then." he muttered to Sarah. She only nodded in response to his statement.

"EHAHAHAHAHA!"

Loud demonic laughter suddenly echoed through the hall as they were both blasted by a large beam of light purple light. The beam blasted them across the hall and into a wall of solid steel.

"Well Well Well." They both forced their heads up to see a creepy big eyed purple jester hat wearing creature alongside some weird very tall man with sharp pointed sunglasses and a sharp purple nose with a devilish grin and star-studded cloak or cape that covered the majority of his body with golden horns and twisted purple claws floating before them.

"M-Marx...and...Nightmare." Moon grunted, breathing heavily. "Some of...ergh...Kirby's lot."

"Hello little children." Nightmare said with a cold, scratchy voice. "Welcome to hell, where you'll spend the rest of your lives weak and insane."

Marx cackled with demonic laughs before inhaling and firing another bright purple beam, blasting them back into the wall before either of them had time to react. Four boomerangs of sharp purple light then cut and slashed at their bodys before two black spheres of dark energy hit them and exploded, sending both of them into the opposite wall of the hall. Nightmare snapped his weird looking fingers creating some bright purple electrical shocks zapping both of them as they had no room to breathe.

Moon and Sarah both stood up, both of them were shaking from the amount of damage they had taken, both of them prepared themselves for another attack.

"Gee...Bowser said we should be worried about you two...and yet...here we are, beating the two of you senseless." Nightmare cackled. "Pure beauty...nothing can stop us now."

"Poyo!"

A small pink gumball creature with dark blue eyes and little nubby hands with magenta colored sharp pointed feet landed on top of Nightmare. The creature smiled happily before taking out a small silver cross and touching it to Nightmare's forehead.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a bright white light flashed through the area as Nightmare let out a really deep scream in agony. He suddenly transformed into a shadow that entered the silver cross Kirby was holding. The whole time there were loud screams of pure agony as the whole thing went down.

If it was somehow possible for Marx's absurdly large eyes to get bigger, they certainly did. The Jester creature slowly started to float away as Kirby landed on the ground doing some sort of cute little victory dance that involved him moonwalking from side to side doing a few weird cartwheels before jumping up and doing a flip landing on the ground and striking a pose with one nubby hand in the air and one foot up as he pointed at Moon and Sarah with the biggest smile on his face.

"Kirby Kirby Kirby that's the name you should know." Moon hummed.

"Kirby Kirby Kirby he's the star of the show." Sarah continued.

"He's more than you think, he's got maximum pink!"

"Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one!"

"If you don't get that reference, I don't know what to say then." Moon said with a wink. "Now let's quickly deal with Marx before-"

"Take this monster! You don't belong in this world!"

A glass bottle of water suddenly splashed on top of Marx's head. A tiny silver cross, smaller than the one Kirby used to trap Nightmare in, fell out of the water. Marx looked down to see the small cross then sighed.

"Ah shit...Here we go again."

A sudden flash of bright white light followed by demonic screeches echoed through the area as Marx's black pupil eyes turned ghostly white and his mouth flashed white as well. The jester creature let out several loud screeches as it soared around the room before an explosion of white light blasted through the area, leaving the jester creature to just fall to the ground.

A boy around 19 years old with brown leather boots and a dark blue coverup over most of his body with fading gray pants hopped down next to Kirby, he carried a metallic chain whip with a spiked iron ball at the end. He wore two white bandages around his wrists and a white bandaged headband could be seen below his brown hair.

"Looks like we found Richter as well...amazing!" Sarah cheered.

"Thank you for your help right there." Moon added for her.

"Don't mention it, Dracula was already dealt with as well." Richter replied with a stern voice. Kirby and I took them out."

"Hiiii!" Kirby cheered.

Sarah reached down for Kirby before Moon stopped her.

"Sarah, Kirby isn't Astro." he said calmly. "He is not immune to corruption."

"But...look at him!" Sarah pouted. "He's so cute and innocent and squishy! How could he not be immune to corruption?"

"What's going on?" Richter asked.

"Sorry," Moon said quickly, "I don't have time to explain to you, let me just send both of you back to Skyworld. He opened a pink portal that Richter and Kirby both fell through.

He quickly turned back to Sarah. "I know Kirby may look innocent and cute," he said calmly. "But he doesn't have purity, sure, he may see good in everyone and only tries to teach the ways of Jesus to everyone, but he will resort to force over some of the most unnecessary things, he once blew up a planet because someone stole his strawberry cake."

"Oh...wow." Sarah replied.

A loud demonic screech suddenly echoed through the area as Ridley landed in front of the two of them, the Dragon's death gaze didn't intimidate them however.

"Is there a problem Ridley?" Moon asked calmly, putting his arm in front of Sarah.

"No." the dragon hissed. "I just wanted to tell you two something that I found out...I think it may be something of interest to you."

* * *

**(Skyworld Central Control)**

Moon and Sarah reappeared inside of the central control room. They quickly took notice of the fact that Palutena was in the room, frantically pressing the screen of the control.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit." she grunted in fury. "What the hell did those bitchass children of that evil alien shit do to this thing? I can't freaking do anything to these files...I can't allow them to succeed in their-"

Moon put the tip of Saphria up to her back, the goddess jumped a little before turning around with an angry stare in her eyes.

"Hands up...drop the staff." Moon said with an angry tone. "Step away from your technology."

"I will do no such thing." Palutena replied flatly. "Your methods are criminally wrong and you know it, I will take great pleasure in finally being able to dispose of you two shitty brats when this is all over. If you want me to even consider the possibility of sparing your existence, you will stop your madness at once."

"YOUR actions are criminally wrong and YOU know it." Sarah replied flatly. "If you want Moon to even consider giving you your power back after this, YOU should step away and confess your crimes to the rest of the Smash Brothers."

The goddess of light didn't do a thing as she glared at the two of them. "You have no evidence to support your case...you know nothing...I am the Goddess of Light, the symbol of unity and peace who runs this Multiverse, I have made no such actions that go against the laws I helped create!"

Moon's eyes narrowed into a very intense glare, all of a sudden. Palutena was forced away from the Central Control and into a wall behind them.

"I asked politely." Moon grunted. "If you truly had made no such actions, you would've given up willingly...I know how this stupid world works goddess."

"By my order I can and will kill both of you." Palutena said furiously as she picked herself up and gripped her staff. "I will not allow you two to get any closer to this goal of madness you two have! I will not allow myself to be push-

"We know." Sarah replied with a lazy tone as she rolled her eyes. "You're just so off your game because you're used to being a conniving little bastard who works in the shadows behind everyone. But with us around, you simply can't do that anymore because we know your intentions and how you play."

"You both know that you will be stopped...good always triumphs over evil!" Palutena snapped.

"You forget." Moon replied with his smug tone as he continued clicking. "This isn't your story anymore Goddess. It's mine and Sarah's. Reality can quite literally be whatever we want. You lost your divine intervention to the Demonrift...I control everyone and everything."

"You both are bastards, you're both so much like Giygas." Palutena snapped. "You both call yourselves heroes when you choose to walk the path of darkness?"

"The path of darkness isn't always as black and white as one may think." Sarah replied without looking at her. "Moon, that one." she said pointing to a file labeled _History of Dark Sanctuary._

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Palutena roared.

Both children looked at the screen ignoring the goddess. For a moment, they just stood there in silence. Then Moon let out a chuckle, before laughing like a maniac. Both children turned to Palutena with the most pissed off expressions they ever had.

"IS THIS SOME TYPE OF TWISTED JOKE?" Moon shouted, pointing at the screen. "DO YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY?" They got no response from the goddess.

"You…" Sarah hissed. "Just made the biggest damn mistake of your life."

Both their eyes flashed red and stayed red, their skin and hair turned to a shadowy color. Their clothing became black, and Saphria's blade switched from blue to black. Both their dark sides grinned evilly at the sight of Palutena's glare at them.

"For a goddess who claims to know what's best...you sure are a damn fool." Dark Sarah hissed at her.

"Now now, my love." Dark Moon replied with a cold voice. "Show a little courtesy to the goddess, afterall, we have her to thank for everything."

"You two…" Palutena grunted. "The fact that Ness ever allowed you two to continue your lives disgusts me, now that I'm finally facing you both, I will take massive pleasure in finally taking you both out of this Multiverse. You both don't deserve your lives."

Both dark sides cackled at that as Dark Moon held Saphria in a more attack-ready stance and Dark Sarah started generating some visible PSI Energy from her hands.

"Yet we have our lives." Dark Moon hissed. "And it's all because of you."

"You tried to take us out once, but that didn't work." Dark Sarah hissed. "Because Tabuu had anticipated that...but you know what that saddest part of this whole thing is?"

"What?" Palutena grunted.

"Tabuu didn't even do it for us." Dark Moon hissed. "He didn't do it for Giygas or anything else, he did it for the sole purpose of hopefully teaching you a lesson. And in doing so, he created the worst possible outcome for you."

"And to think that this WHOLE situation could've been avoided if you had simply let him continue his research under your supervision. But nope, you'd rather cause all of the Subspace event, and try and genocide an entire cluster off the map of the Multiverse."

"I...will...kill...both...of...you." Palutena grunted.

Both dark sides cackled again. They both laughed and cackled as they stood in front of her.

"You brought us into this world." Dark Moon hissed. "And now you get to suffer the consequences of your stupidass actions...it's time to show the Multiverse just how shitty and terrible you really are."

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, seems like we've finally reached the climax of this story by the looks of things.**

**I never intended to draw this out for every Smash Character, especially since there are so many of them, at it's max, I was hoping that this would be like a 15-16 chapter series. Next time, we see the Dark sides finally getting their shots at this story. Well, Dark Moon will mostly get the spotlight probably. I actually had this chapter finished since last Tuesday, but weekly uploads are just my thing.**

**Hopefully you all are ready, we don't have much left in this series maybe three or four more chapters before we move onto Black Dawn, A Crimson Flower, Chapter 1 of which, is nearly finished with production. I'm certain by this point you probably know what game it's going to be, if not, then I guess I'm very bad at dropping hints, or most of you have never played said game. Either way, hope you all are excited for that.**

**Anyway, leave a review letting me know if the big twist caught you off guard, or if it was just expected at this point. I'll see you all, next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Paths We Choose

**Chapter 13: The Paths We Choose.**

All of the Super Smash Competitors, except for Palutena stood in the central hall of temple, many of them, with horrified looks of anger as Pit talked to Richter.

"So...let me guess this straight!" Pit groaned. "Moon and Sarah just sent the two of you back here...without ANY explanation as to why or where they were going?"

"That is correct," Richter replied with his romanian accented voice. "Kirby and I were able to help them take Dracula, Marx, and Nightmare out of the villains operation. I suppose it was only to keep us out of villainous hands again."

"But you two were the only ones left to rescue!" Pit said furiously.

"MAYBE…" Ness shouted over him, "Maybe Palutena should have listened to what Moon told her and NOT have gone and rescued Olimar and Shulk, they're probably out looking for the two of them without the knowledge that they've already been rescued."

"Ness, ah please." Mario snapped. "Palutena is ah only trying to ah get her position back ah more quickly, the ah sooner we ah deal with this, the ah sooner we can ah get back to our ah normal lives."

"Not exactly." Dark Pit replied, crossing his arms. "Remember, we voted that Moon would be in charge until HE deemed this problem over, so, in theory, he doesn't have to give Palutena her power back. He can continue ruling the Multiverse as it is."

"And with the way you all and her have been treating him and Sarah." Byleth said, jumping in. "I don't think he's going to be willing to give her back all that power."

Pit and Mario both glared at them. "You seem to ah forget that Moon's popularity with us is ah very poor." Mario said. "Apart from you all, he ah only has ah support from Zelda, Link, Mewtwo, Lucario, Greninja, Incineroar, and, just ah because they refuse to ah be negative, Kirby and Isabelle."

"That would be because you all view them as evil." Paula snapped back at him. "Just because they have to wear the label of Giygas's children doesn't mean they're evil!"

"Lady Palutena has her rights, Moon can and will be removed from his position by force if it would come to it."

Byleth cracked an amused grin. "Is that truly what you believe?" he asked smugly. "From what Palutena has said, Giygas was an unstoppable force, not even manipulating reality would stop his reign of terror in the Giegue Cluster, which means that, in theory, the Giegue Cluster is the only cluster where fate was entirely dependent on something, if just one Giygas put strain on the council so badly last time, imagine what two children of the same entity would be capable of."

"There's nothing that a little Divine Intervention can't fix!" Pit snapped back at him. "Plus, there's no way Moon or Sarah could ever handle the Super Smash Brothers, they couldn't even handle Lady Palutena if they fought!" As he said that, a loud demonic screech suddenly echoed through the hall. Everyone turned around his horror before a wall was suddenly blasted.

KA-BOOM!

Chunks of marble and debris and dust flew everywhere as two large beams of black and red light exploded across the central hall, the beams of light blasted into a solid gold statue of Palutena which shattered into bits of rubble and fell to the floor with several loud bangs. Everyone saw Palutena in the wreck of the rubble, Pit quickly ran over to her.

"Lady Palutena...what happened?"

"It's...those two." Palutena grunted. From across the hall, where the large gaping hole in the wall to Skyworld Central Control was, Dark Moon and Dark Sarah emerged from the hole.

"Aw, look at that." Dark Moon hissed with a devilish grin on his face. "The goddess being so quick to point fingers at this the responsibility of this disaster already?"

"I think she should turn that hand a good 180 degrees around...you know, so it's pointing at herself." Dark Sarah hissed.

"Moon...Sarah?" Ness asked.

"Silence Ness." Dark Moon hissed. "Your friends aren't here anymore, it's our time to reign supreme, so it's best you stay quiet...We've got a score to settle with this bitchy goddess."

"You want to hurt Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, taking his staff and breaking it into two swords. "You're going to have to go through me first."

"With pleasure." Dark Sarah hissed. She then teleported behind Pit in a flash of black light and blasted him with a Pk Thunder, the bolt of lightning launched the angel across the hall where Dark Moon punched with an upwards strike. Both of them then shouted.

"PK FIRE!"

A large blast of blue and black flames erupted off both of their hands. The flames were large and hot, you could feel as if you were on a grill with their heat radiation, both flames collided with the Angel and unleashed a massive fiery explosion of light and heat.

"PK Starstorm!" Dark Sarah hissed. A loud smash from the top of the ceiling sent several large meteors down from the sky. Each one directly targeted a telekinetically held Pit, crushing him and shattering on impact as they smashed the angel repeatedly.

"I've never seen the power of Starstorm be so powerful." Meta Knight said with a shocked tone. "The meteor strikes aren't even random like they are with Ness and Lucas."

"Noct did say that the path of darkness can lead to some pretty messed up things PSI." Akira replied to him. "That's why I was warned to be cautious if I ever met up with Moon and Sarah."

"Yes," Dark Moon hissed, without looking at him. "Your family and friends back at World Hearts really seemed to have learned from my host Akira, it is such a shame that he was the one who prayed to protect your father and mother, without him, you would've lost...but now...thanks to him, you're safe."

The last meteor strike struck Pit, who was now leaking out some type of white blood from his nose and mouth with several scratches and burn marks on his body. Dark Moon then quickly flung his hand down, without missing a beat, Pit smashed into the ground creating a large sink hole. Throughout all of that, Pit managed to force himself back up, then dashed in towards Dark Moon with an upperdash arm. Dark Moon simply moved out of the way and grabbed the angel by his neck. Pit started screaming in pain.

"You know Angelboy." Dark Moon hissed. "It's people like YOU who disgust me the most. Serving such psychotic filth, claiming to have the divine right of truth and ideals, thinking that they have the supreme authority. You serve this stupidass goddess, fully aware of the crimes and atrocities she has committed! And you wear that honor of being the Hero of Subspace like the ignorant bitch that you are. THAT HONOR DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO YOU!"

"Wait...Pit was honored for saving everyone in Subspace?" King Dedede asked with a slightly irritated tone. "What the hell is that all about? I didn't get honored, neither did Luigi or Ness. We're the ones who rescued everyone!"

"Actually." Sonic said with a cheeky tone, "I saved all of you from Tabuu. Which is why I also got honored by Palutena."

"WHAT!" Luigi suddenly shouted. "You? You ah got honored? What the hell did ah YOU do?"

"Hush ah now Luigi." Mario grunted.

"You ah didn't do shit Sonic!" Luigi shouted. "You got ah blasted by Tabuu in ah less than ah five seconds, in fact, you ah didn't even ah fight him!"

"See, that's the problem," Dark Sarah hissed. "You all have been blinded by corruption that brings down the depths of hell on this council! Many of you aren't even aware of its existence, but that's why we're here, to fix that issue."

Palutena grunted as she stood up. "I think it's...I think you should stop." she muttered. "You aren't going to win, not when everyone is around."

"Send the first wave then." Dark Moon taunted. "I put my cards on the field, It'll just be me, my love, I ask of you to sit this one out, no matter what happens."

"If it's just you, then I'll fight you." Marth skidded to a halt in front of him.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Dark Moon hissed, drawing Saphria out. "I've been itching for a sword fight, hopefully you'll prove a better fighter."

Zelda turned her attention to Ness, Paula, and Lucas, who had all backed up and away from everyone else. Akira was also with them. She could hear distant shouts of pain from Marth as loud metals clanged against each other.

"Are you not going to intervene?" She asked in shock. "You can't get hurt by them, why aren't you doing something? Isn't your whole thing about helping others against the likes of evil?"

Lucas and Paula both looked at Ness, who merely shrugged. "Having Moon around for the past couple of months really opened my eyes to something." he said calmly to Zelda. "I'm going to use my better judgement here and say that there's a reason their dark sides are out."

"But...Moon said that if their dark sides got control then-"

"That's exactly his point Zelda." Paula interrupted. "Think, if Moon knows the danger of what their dark sides can do...if he knows full well that he and Sarah are the only ones who can stop their own respective dark sides...do you really think that they'd let them out?"

"But then that would mean that…"

"Someone, aka, Palutena, made them angry enough to the point where they were forced out." Lucas finished for her.

Zelda shook her head. "No." she said flatly, "I know she and Moon have their differences and a bitter relationship, but she knows what type of power Dark Moon and Dark Sarah would hold."

"I still have a hard time believing that Dark Moon and Dark Sarah are more dangerous than Nightmare would be." Akira said calmly, "My father told me what Nightmare put him through, I see many similarities, while there are obvious differences, I haven't seen anything too much as to prove his deadliness and superiority to whatever despicable creation Giygas could have created on my father.

Dark Moon blocked another swing from Marth's Falchion, before swiping in an uppercut motion, launching the sword out of Marth's hands and into the air. Marth made an attempt to back away and catch his sword, however, Dark Moon held him telekinetically.

"Seriously," he sneered as the hero king struggled to move in his frozen position. "For such a tactical military commander who supposedly never lost a single goddamn unit in his so intricately planned out attacks, you sure suck at this." He slowly stalked up to the boy, now defenseless and immobile. Marth glared at him furiously while everyone else stood, petrified in either fear or shock.

"Such a shame that you didn't listen when you had the chance." Dark Moon continued. "However, you have proved your usefulness." he grinned with a devilish look in his eyes. "I think it's time that I make my statement to you assholes, and unveil the truth." He gripped Saphria in a pose of readiness as he leered Marth down.

"This…" he said. "Is for breaking every rule in the goddamn book!" Without missing a beat, he drove the sword through Marth's chest. The young prince's eyes widened in shock as he was impaled, the blade going through the entirety of his body. Blood poured out on both ends as he withdrew his sword. The young king fell to the ground and didn't move any more.

"I think that this proves my point." he glared at everyone else.

"Oh...what's this?" he asked. "I see that our friends Lucina and Chrom are still here." he said with a hint of disappointment.

"_Wait...if he killed Marth...then...why are they still here?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Would the bitchy goddess like to explain this one?" Dark Sarah hissed.

Palutena glared at them but didn't say anything.

"Well, you had your chance" Dark Moon hissed. "Well, the reason why Lucina and Chrom are still here, is because Palutena made an illegal deal with Marth, in which she manipulated reality and broke the Gladio Cluster apart to preserve stability of the Gladio Cluster after agreeing to not press charges against Lucina for unnecessary time travel instead of correcting the timeline like she was supposed to. That's why all of the Fire Emblem gang serves as close knights to her and it's why they have so many representatives."

A couple of angry frowns were shot at the goddess but nothing was said.

"Oh, doesn't seem to peak your interests." Dark Sarah hissed as she approached Dark Moon and stood next to him. "Well, Mewtwo, Popo, Nana, would you like to know the reasons why you weren't allowed to compete?"

"Wait…" Popo's voice was a bit squeaky. "We weren't barred because of illegal teaming?"

"_I was barred?" _Mewtwo asked. "_I was told that my invite was sent, but that it must've gotten lost."_

"Well no," Dark Sarah giggled. "Palutena barred you two for inecest, and Mewtwo, she never sent your invite. In fact, we found the letter hard locked into Skyworld Central Control."

"Oh, and then, I'd like to throw some more out there." Dark Moon hissed. "Does everyone wonder who Rosalina's parents are? Cause I'm sure you'll never believe this one...get this, it's Palutena and Mario!"

This one struck gold, everyone's attention as there were several gasps of shock, the most notable coming from the Basidiomycota group, then there were murmurs."

"Mario...is...is this true?" Peach asked angrily.

"Oh, don't worry you shitty princess of toads." Dark Sarah hissed, "Mario's memory was wiped so not even he knew, it was all to keep that information private."

"But that," Dark Moon hissed. "Doesn't even compare to the amount of BULLSHIT that you have gone with." He turned to look at Ness, Paula and Lucas, "You want to know who was responsible for all the destruction, chaos, and creation of Dark Sanctuary? Do you want to know who hired Pokey to go destroy it to get rid of us? Do you want to know who is responsible for the near genocide of all of Giegue?"

All three of their eyes, plus Akira's widened.

"No…" Ness sputtered.

"YES!" Dark Moon shouted. "It was all her!" he growled pointing at Palutena. "She's the one who tried to get rid of you, her whole intricate plan was to use the excuse of all the crimes that she committed within our world, to blame it all on you and Paula, then wipe our Cluster clean off the map!" He laughed psychotically. "You took everything from my host, and gave my love and I the greatest gifts of our lives."

"She may have committed those crimes." Ike declared, gripping his sword. "But that doesn't change the fact that you've been pushing us around, and you just killed Marth. How about you take all of us on." The rest of the Fire Emblem gang braced themselves with their swords. Except for Byleth.

Dark Moon stood there with a deadpan stare. Then, in a flash of black light, he transformed into a giant demonic looking beast of somesorts, it had black fur, red eyes, and the marking of Saphria could be seen across its back. The creature had sharp claws, but it wasn't like that mattered anyway.

The creature opened its mouth and a gigantic blast of fire exploded from its core, blasting all of the swordies across the hall. In a flash of black light, Dark Moon stood back on the ground again.

"How did you fools honestly expect to defeat me with just swords?" He cackled.

"ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE!" Byleth shouted, "Thunder!"

A blast of blue lightning struck Dark Moon and blew him backwards. Byleth skidded to a halt in front of everyone else with the Sword of the Creator, and the rest of the hero's relics readied for a fight.

Dark Moon glared at the mercenary as he stood there, brace for a fight.

"What exactly do you think YOU are doing?" he hissed. "I just unveiled that Palutena is one who slithers in the dark. Something that you and your wife Edelgard are opposed to? I thought you were my host's ally?"

"That may be true." Byleth said. "But even then, I stand to make a statement. The only reason I came here was so Fódlan under Imperial reign could have backup from the Multiversal controller. I remain an ally to both of you, I'm simply fighting you for my testament of my own decision before I jump to conclusions.."

Dark Moon grinned with an evil smile.

"Then you'll either earn my respect or die like a fool." he hissed.

"That's a gamble I'm willing to take." Byleth replied.

"Very well then. I'll look forward to this one." Dark Moon gripped Saphria before making a charge towards Byleth.

Byleth grabbed the sword of the creator and launched it downwards, the blade extended outwards and Dark Moon jumped into the air.

Byleth's hands flashed a yellowish coloA large boulder of flaming rock appeared above Dark Moon and slammed him into the ground. As the Dark side struggled to get up Byleth took out Failnaught and fired a beam of light at him, striking the center of his chest and blowing him backwards.

Dark Moon stood up, clutching his chest. "I see that the reawakened power of Sothis has allowed you to become more powerful." he hissed. "Stay back my love," he added furiously as Dark Sarah made a motion to approach.

Byleth made a small little movement towards him.

"Oh? You're approaching me?" Dark Moon hissed. "Did your first two strikes give you some confidence?"

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting close to you." Byleth responded as more yellow light surrounded his gloved hands. "Fire!"

"PK Fire!"

A fireball and blue wave of flames collided and exploded into a massive wave of heat. Dark Moon used a PK Accelerate to start getting a little quick within his movement before dashing towards Byleth with Saphria readied. In a quick moment Byleth basically instantly jabbed a lance forward piercing through Dark Moon's chest. Up close Byleth's hands flashed yellow once more as another Fireball blasted Dark Moon backwards.

"PK Rollin!"

A blast of black and red light shot from Dark Moon's hands, Byleth quickly rolled out of the line of fire then, he fired a blast of thunder blowing him backwards across the hall. Dark Moon's body flashed in black and blue light as he transformed into a nine foot tall black dragon with a hunting knife tail. He flew upwards before diving towards Byleth.

Byleth somehow teleported behind his dive and used the Sword of the Creator to wrap around his leg before slamming him into the ground, he then took out Failnaught once again and blasted another arrow through Dark Moon's chest. Dark Moon fell to the ground as Byleth stalked up to him.

"Y-Yo-You...are...powerful." Dark Moon hissed as he forced himself up, shaking. Byleth took out a weird looking axe with a hook and spikes around it. "I...I thought we were...allies."

Byleth didn't say anything as Palutena approached his side.

"Good Job Byleth," She said. "Now, Kill this boy at once!"

Byleth looked at Dark Moon with honorable consideration, then, the axe head approached the floor as it began flashing red light.

"AMYR!" Byleth shouted before swinging. Then, Byleth just froze, he stopped, just standing there with wide eyes. Aymr was still clutched in his hands as he stood there, paralyzed in shock.

Palutena glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. "Finish him at once!"

Byleth blinked back to reality and just looked at Dark Moon, who was still standing in front of him, breathing heavily.

"Is...is the shield still up?" Byleth asked.

Palutena glared at him. "What shield?"

Dark Moon grinned evilly as Dark Sarah teleported next to him.

"The shield only breaks when my host wishes, or when my host dies." he replied. "That should be unimportant to you, we still have a fight to finish. My love?"

"PK HATE!"

A blast of black and red light launched Palutena far away from the dark sides and Byleth.

"Now...where were we?"

"Cease fire" Byleth said. "HUBERT!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a man who looked older than Byleth, with long black hair, glowing yellow eyes, and a black robe outfit that made him look like some sort of witch doctor appeared in a flash of orange light. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

The man turned to Byleth and bowed. "Yes your highness?" he asked calmly.

Byleth looked at him. "Hubert, I want you to get Edelgard and Annette at once. It's time for me to withdraw from here."

Hubert looked at Byleth with a cunning grin. "Your highness, I know that you think you have some say in how things go, but her majesty won't allow such a cowardly attitude, you do remember why you are here...right?"

"Hubert, just...do me a favor and look." Byleth said, pointing at Dark Moon and Dark Sarah.

Hubert looked across the temple floor at the two of them, his face turned from a clever grin to a frown as he looked at them. He turned back to Byleth and bowed.

"I understand your highness." he said calmly. "I shall fetch her majesty and Lady Annette at once." the man then vanished in a flash of orange light.

"Byleth...what the hell?" Palutena growled.

"This is not your problem Palutena." Byleth replied, still holding Amyr in his hands.

A moment later, another flash of orange light saw Hubert with two other girls, both of whom seemed to be in their early twenties. One was a girl wearing a tan dress cloak with an orange sweater around the top of her body. She had long orange hair and ocean blue eyes with a sweet smile on her face, a pendant of a shining silver star was hung around her neck.

The other was a girl with lavender eyes and white hair locks falling out of the sides of her silver battle helmet with golden horns on the front. She wore red battle armor with a long cape around her neck. Her face seemed stone cold, however, looking carefully, you could see some remorse within her eyes.

The armored girl quickly ran over to Byleth and gave him a hug. "You're okay." she said sweetly before separating. "But...why did Hubert come get me and Annette? Why do you want to withdraw from-"

"Your majesty, his highness wishes that you see for yourself." Hubert said, pointing across the temple floor.

Both Edelgard and Annette looked across the field, both of their eyes widened at the sight of them standing there.

"I never would've thought…" Edelgard started. "Annette?"

"I know your majesty." Annette replied. She slowly walked up to the two dark sides and gave them a rather nervous bow.

"Hello Moon," she said calmly. "I'm Annette, I serve the empress of the Adrestian Empire which rules all of Fódlan. I just wish to ask you a few questions, this is only in regard to a safety protocol...is that okay?"

Dark Moon and Dark Sarah stood there with probably the most confused reactions of everyone in the room.

"Why would we be answering questions when we could just as easily be killing you?" Dark Sarah hissed. Dark Moon put his hand up in front of her.

"Patience, my love." he said calmly. "I'm already getting my ass beat by Byleth, I'll do anything to delay more of that."

"You've been fighting him?" Edelgard asked Byleth with wide eyes.

"Only up until now...he was never of interest." Byleth replied, "Just let Annette do her thing."

Annette still stood in front of Dark Moon with a half-hearted smile on her face. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "This won't take long."

"Please, take as long as you'd like." Dark Moon hissed.

"Okay...so, first off, are you more of a sweet tooth?"

Dark Moon still stood there with a clear look of confusion. "Uh...well...considering my favorite food is cake...I'm probably a sweet tooth person."

"BYLETH SERIOUSLY?!" Pit shouted. "You had him at axe point and now you bring three other people to just sit here and get to know him?"

"PK ROLLIN!" Dark Moon roared. A blast of black and red light shot from his hand blowing Pit across the temple.

Annette watched the beams fade away before turning back to him. "Well, I guess there's my answer to what would've been my next question." she said calmly. "So then...how much blood would you be willing to create in order to get back to her?" she continued, pointing at Dark Sarah.

"As much as I'd have too."

Annette's face seemed to form a more hopeful sort of smile. "So...do you know why I'm asking you these questions?"

"No...frankly, I don't even know why the hell any of this matters."

"Very well then." Annette replied, with a hint of disappointment. "That is all." She turned back to Edelgard.

"Your conclusion?" Edelgard asked.

"Yes your majesty, it is exactly as he foretold."

Edelgard nodded in approval before bowing to the dark sides herself.

"On behalf of Fódlan, I thank you for your time." she said. "I hope my husband hasn't caused any hatred on us towards you, if so, we apologize for our misunderstanding, I will be withdrawing him from this whole ordeal until it is over, Fódlan is our bigger concern at the moment and we do not wish to lose more lives fighting off the likes of you. In exchange for my husband's withdrawal, do you promise not to attack us?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Palutena shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Edelgard turned to face the goddess. "I'm withdrawing my husband from clear danger, Fódlan has already wasted enough lives as it is in civil war, I do not wish to lose anymore for a cause that we semi-believe in. If it's all the same to the rest of you, I'd recommend that you all do the same." she turned back to Dark Moon. "So...do we have a deal?"

"Not like I could invade your world anyway, but sure." Dark Moon hissed.

"Thank you for your generosity, we shall not be of any trouble to you. Hubert, get us out of here."

"As you wish, your majesty." Hubert, Byleth, Edelgard, and Annette all vanished in a flash of orange light.

"That was weird...but...now we aren't screwed." Dark Moon hissed.

"You little, Explosive Flame!" Palutena shouted, pointing her staff at Dark Moon, who quickly teleported a bit closer to her. He outstretched his hand and her staff flew from the goddess' grasp and into his as he grinned evilly.

"Now Now," he hissed. "It's most rude to attack those when they are making a peace agreement. Although, I think that you don't deserve your shot at soothing for peace." he held her staff sideways and grasped it in his hands.

"You can try." Palutena scowled, "But my staff is of Skyworld descent, it is indestructible-"

Dark Moon snapped the golden staff in two and tossed it to the ground, "My dear goddess, you have no idea what's possible with my power." he hissed, stalking closer to her. "Now that I've been so rudely interrupted, and frankly have gotten bored, and am pressed for time. I think I might as well put a stop to this nonsense."

Ness's eyes widened in shock before he shouted. "EVERYONE! COVER YOUR EYES!"

Dark Moon glared at Palutena as a white light flashed from his eyes at her. Thankfully, everyone else had bothered to listen to Ness and covered their eyes. When they uncovered them, Palutena stood as a statue of diamond.

"LADY PALUTENA!" Pit shouted.

Dark Sarah cackled. "She's dead and alive at the same time, perfect way for us to kill an unkillable entity."

Dark Moon approached her diamond statue and simply pushed it, the statue wobbled for a bit before falling to the ground, it didn't shatter, however.

"Dammit." he hissed. "I can only encase her...ah well...the only ones who can fix aren't going to. Who's the god now bitch!"

He cleared his throat as he looked over the rest of the smash competitors.

"This goddess has brought about your ultimate demise." he hissed. "For those of you who are lucky enough to have made good with my host, I will give you the opportunity to save yourselves and return home. Your worlds are safe from any invasion I would've had. As for the rest of you, and those idiots who want to stay and fight, if you don't submit to the rule of the Rogue Alliance, you will not be met with mercey." he then turned to Ness, Lucas, Paula, Akira, Zelda, and Link, who were all on the opposite side away from everyone else.

"I meant that whole part for the Pokemon." he hissed. "I know you six will want to stay and fight, it's in your nature, you all will be spared time and time again until you see everyone else fall, then you'll give up and go home...or you can go home now."

"We will stop you." Ness replied. "We aren't leaving here without our friends."

"Then, good luck getting them back." Dark Sarah giggled. "Also, just a word for you all. If you want even a chance at trying to beat us, you'll leave that bitchy goddess who wanted to kill all of our cluster encased in diamond. Au revoir now." Both dark sides vanished in a flash of black light.

"Lucar, Lucario!" Lucario said to Mewtwo.

"What's up with Lucario?" Zelda asked.

"_Lucario says that, since they were kindly given the option, that he will be taking all Pokemon representatives here in Smash and going back to the Animalium Cluster, he's only giving the option to me...I will be staying." _Mewtwo said.

"Wait, how come I don't get an option?" the Pokemon Trainer asked.

"Cario! Luca!"

"_Lucario says that he won't allow any Pokemon that aren't close to the range of a legendary stay." _Mewtwo said. "_All of them will be returned to their respective trainers who allowed them to come, as for you Red, he says that Kanto would be left in a state of futile chaos should you be killed in the crossfire."_

"I'm also guessing this has something to do with the fact that this Lucario, Greninja, and Incineroar belong to Animalium Incarnations of Moon and Sarah." Akira whispered to Ness who nodded in response.

"Ninja! Grenin!"

"_Greninja thanks us for inviting them, he says it's a shame that this happened, but that he too, does not wish to stay here." _

"Incin! Cineroar!"

"_Incineroar also asks that, should we somehow survive this, to never invite him back here again. I don't think you'll have to worry about that last one though." _

"Lucario!" Lucario, Greninja, Incineroar, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Red all vanished in a flash of orange light.

* * *

**(Animalium Cluster; Alola Region)**

Sapphire, Genji, and Scar all reappeared in the little sanctuary ranch that their trainers had at the Alola League to store their Pokemon. Instantly, a slightly older Moon and Sarah took notice of them and walked over to give them a hug.

"Hey," Sarah said. "Happy to have you all back...everyone here has been missing you."

"We're sure you all are eager to spend time with us," Moon continued. "But please, go interact with the other Pokemon before telling us what happened." the two trainers then got up and walked off, leaving the three Pokemon at the ranch."

"_So...are we going to tell them and everyone else that we retreated like cowards away from psychotic versions of themselves who were out to destroy the Multiverse?" _Genji asked Sapphire.

"_Absolutely not." _Sapphire replied. "_Now, let's go kill Sammy!" _

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. So, fun fact, I intended to have a character absolutely mess Dark Moon up to give him a bit of a shock in the beginning before they got plot armored stopped, while Byleth was the one I settled on for this, I had written that same scene for FIVE other characters. If I'm being honest, each one was scrapped Ironically because of Byleth, I'll go over who was intended for this and why I passed them over.**

**First up was the competitor who was actually supposed to be here, Mewtwo, honestly, Mewtwo started off as a strong contender for this series as a main character, however, when Byleth was revealed, I decided I wanted to include some tension between the cast of Fire Emblem, Mewtwo sort of lost my interest. That one was on me.**

**I considered having Dark Pit doing this one just for him to flex on Palutena and Pit. Honestly, I didn't approve of how that one was written.**

**Link, Zelda, and Akira were also written a battle beat up scene, however, I wrote them all, completely forgetting about how my lore simply wouldn't allow for this battle to take place, out of all of these five written characters, I think I like Zelda's the best, since she was very hesitant on fighting Moon, but knew she had to.**

**Ultimately, I think you all probably know the real reason for Byleth's and all Pokémon except Mewtwo's departure from this story, I didn't intend on having everyone stay, I wanted to write out a few characters in the beginning. Marth on the other hand...well...hehehe. I killed him for the hell of it, I'm sure you weren't expecting that one.**

**So, How'd you like seeing a couple characters from Three Houses? And, you're probably wondering... "Why the hell were they even there?" well, that's in due time, my fellow readers.**

**Anyway, leave a review if you want, and I'll see you all next time.**


	15. Chapter 14: Darkened Ways

**Chapter 14: Darkened Ways.**

Dark Moon and Dark Sarah appeared inside of the Great Maze, in the room dedicated to Ridley and the rest of the Rogue Alliance, all members in the room immediately turned to face their appearance before Ridley flew over to them.

"Well, that didn't take nearly as long as I would've thought." the dragon hissed. "You two certainly dealt with problems very quickly. Seems Pokey was right in putting my little faith in you."

Dark Moon and Dark Sarah glared across the room at Pokey, who gave a nervous shuffle.

"Well, either way." Dark Moon said, "Palutena and Marth are both dead, the Byleth and most of the Pokemon have retreated, Pit and the rest of the Fire Emblem gang are severely injured."

"Impressive." Blood Falcon said. "Now...what's the plan boss?"

Ridley gave a smirk. "All of us will attack Tabuuto at once, I will wait and see what we do, for now though, you two should make yourself comfortable."

Dark Moon and Dark Sarah moved away from the rest of the Rogue Alliance and leaned against the wall. Both of them leered as they looked around the room.

Pokey approached the two of them with a cunning little grin. "So, you took care of your hosts like I predicted?"

"We didn't take care of them you freaking idiot." Dark Sarah hissed. "They just got angry enough to burst at them. They won't be back for a long time, if not ever."

Pokey frowned. "Are you going to help Ridley or are you going to double cross him? You know that I'll have your back, Master Giygas."

Both Dark Sides glared at him with a disgusted look in their eyes. "We are not your Master," Dark Moon hissed at him. "In fact, we have a deep developed hatred for you because of our hosts, you should be thankful that my host made a deal to let you go free with Ridley, otherwise, I'd kill you right where you're standing."

"And why do you have the intent on us double crossing them?" Dark Sarah asked with suspicion. "Sure, we have the capability of doing so and succeeding? But we still need an army to conquer the Multiverse you idiot!"

Pokey frowned and walked off and away from them, Dark Moon and Dark Sarah both watched him go before facing each other.

"Perhaps it is in our better interest to overthrow Ridley at some point." Dark Sarah whispered. "The genocidal dragon is probably just going to use us as a heel."

"Overthrowing Ridley would be a horrible idea." Dark Moon replied. "We need some sort of guards from the rest of the Super Smash Brothers, kind of like our knights in bloody armor."

"Yeah, but, Kraid, Phantoon, Wolf, Dark Samus, Blood Falcon, Ridley, and Pokey aren't going to be too fond of becoming knights."

"Knowing the rest of the villains, it's the best we're gonna have." Dark Moon replied. "With Dracula, Marx, and Nightmare all sealed or dead, Necrozma fleeing, and the rest of them having some form of showing gratitude to try and get out of trouble whenever things go way to far, and then whatever the hell that damn dog and duck do, they're all we're gonna get."

"Hey! Where'd this sword come from?" Both dark sides looked over to where Blood Falcon and Dark Samus were standing, Saphria was laying on the ground.

"Uh, that's mine." Dark Moon hissed. "You uh...you probably shouldn't-"

Ridley stepped over and took the sword in one of his claws, instantly, the blade changed from obsidian black to an amethyst purple color. The hilt also changed to a yellow color like Ridley's eyes. The dragon looked over the sword carefully as it started glowing.

"Impressive craftsmanship." the Dragon snarled. "I can feel a great power surging through it. But alas, I have no use for a sword, it's much too small for my liking." He tossed the sword back over to Dark Moon, the blade landed stuck into the ground.

"Dark Moon, Dark Sarah, I require that you two pass the initiation test to join me, could you go deal with Tabuuto in front of the villains. You know...show them your power!"

Dark Moon shooking head, temporarily forgetting how to speak. "Uh, yeah, we'll go take care of that fraud and reveal his true identity to the villains." he took the sword back from the ground, the sword immediately changed back to the black blade and green hilt.

"Perfect, I shall gather the villains." The dragon and the rest of the members, except Kraid, left the room.

"Phew, that was way too close." Dark Moon hissed. "Seems that I underestimated Ridley...he could've wielded Saphria if he attempted...if he knew how much power she wields, there's no telling what would've happened."

Dark Sarah nodded in response. "Yeah, we will have to see."

* * *

**(Skyworld)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HEAL HER?" Pit shouted at Ness.

"For the last time!" Ness said firmly. "We have no interest in reviving the person who tried to wipe us clean off the map! Nor do we have any interest in taking orders from you!"

"You must ah heal Palutena!" Mario snapped. "She is essential to ah defeating those ah two evil brats!"

"They aren't evil brats!" Paula scowled at him. "It's her fault that our friends have gone rogue! They warned her and you and everyone else here about what would happen if this were to happen! She chose to ignore it! It's her fault that she's encased in diamond!"

"He killed Marth!" Ike shot back at them. "He just straight up KILLED him and you aren't doing a damn thing about it?"

"No, we aren't." Lucas said. "You all caused this with your corrupt methods. We made a promise to Moon and Sarah that we would turn our heads the other way if something like this were to happen."

"So you three are just going to stand by and watch the Multiverse Collapse?" Meta Knight asked with a hit of anger. "You must know how foolish and childish you all are acting!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Paula cried, "We have watched Moon and Sarah suffer and suffer, do you have ANY idea how much this has killed us? We've spent almost a year feeling guilty about failing to save their world from the likes of its destruction. The blow that we failed to do so, and were left to only pick up them and their friends, the little life that survived because faith just wouldn't allow them to die!" She didn't even continue as she started crying.

"_I don't get it, frankly." _Mewtwo said.

Ness looked up at them with an angry expression, something that was rarely visible to the rest of them during, well, ever.

"What Paula is trying to say," he said. "Is that, for the past year, her, myself, Jeff, and Poo have all felt guilty towards our friendship with Moon, Sarah and their friends back home. For one year, we believed that we were the only ones who could've saved their world from destruction, for ONE YEAR, we've watched our friends suffer and adjust to life in a world where they can't be loved the same way by those who did love them in their own world. FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR, My girlfriend, someone who I love and cherish dearly, has been tortured by the thoughts that she was responsible for their miserable existence!"

Nobody's expression changed, well, except for Zelda, Link, and Akira, who looked at the three of them in pity.

"What do you ah take us ah for?" Mario snapped. "Do we ah look like a bunch of idiots?"

"What was that?" Ness gritted, his face getting progressively colder.

"Do you think we're stupid?" Pit asked. "Moon and Sarah come straight from the likes of Giygas! They don't feel sadness, loss, grief, or guilt! All they feel is anger and hatred! They've been using your guilt to continue their survival in your world, plotting this whole scheme out!"

A few sparks cracked from the three children's hands as they looked at the competitors with blazing anger.

"They...do have a point." Lucina said. "From what we've been told about Giygas, his only weakness is basically gone at this point within Moon and Sarah's bodies. Giygas's cynical thinking brain would prove to work well within human bodies, especially those of your age. It'd be easy to make people feel guilty for those who seem to suffer when they really do not."

"Why should we listen to someone who violated a smash law and was never prosecuted?" Lucas fired back. "If anything, the only one of you swordies we should listen to would be Byleth, because he at least had the decency to be nice to Moon for whatever reason he and Edelgard had."

"That coward betrayed the likes of his own cluster. Even worse, he did it when he had Moon at death's door. He could've killed him and ended this whole mess!" Ike scoffed.

"Byleth did the right thing!" Ness snapped. "He was aware of the possible danger that could've been caused and knew he had to withdraw to not bring harm to his own friends and…"

"Why are ah you still defending them?" Mario snapped back. "They have ah killed Marth and Palutena, and they ah have been scheming behind our ah back this entire ah time!"

"They're our friends!" Paula cried. "They wouldn't do something like this on their own account!"

"That's exactly what they did though!" Pit shouted back. "They used you! This was all a part of their elaborate plan to take us down! We should've destroyed them a long time ago but they used you enough to keep themselves safe! You defended monsters of the very thing you all swore you destroyed! And now look at what you've done!"

"PK ROCKIN!"

"PK FIRE!"

"PK LOVE!"

Two giant blasts of multi-colored beams of light and big wave of fire blasted most of the smash competitors. Akira, Zelda, Mewtwo, Kirby, Isabelle, Dark Pit, and Link were the only few not harmed by the blasts from the tree kids.

Most of the smash competitors stood up, shaking from such a powerful blow from all three of them at once.

"I see you've chosen your path then." Pit said, bracing his two sword blades. "I never would've thought that the Giegue Cluster would go down the path of darkness."

Through their psychic connection. Paula felt something shatter within Ness, it was almost like a snap, something she hadn't felt all the way since he had his own Dark side that he defeated. She knew that if he kept up to his old self and held it in any longer, it would get far worse.

"You all…" Ness said with a shaky voice clearly sounding like he was about to burst. "You all...you all actually freaking disgust me!" Paula saw the clenching of his fist, the sparks burst from his hand, and the overload of PSI Energy around him, even Lucas seemed stunned by Ness from her own perspective of him.

"Ness…" she said, with a worried tone.

Ness turned his head towards her, he saw her pale face, wide, tearful eyes, and her weak shake of her own self esteem, something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Ness...please...let it out." she said weakly. "Just do it...before it happens to you as well."

He nodded in understanding before turning back to the Smash Brothers.

"It...sickens me," he said. "I've spent countless Multiversal years as a part of a governmental council, thinking that I was doing good for people all throughout the Multiverse. I spent years having my own opinions and beliefs shot down, time and time again, in favor of ways that I most certainly did not approve of, do you know how hard it is to be a part of something where it feels like you don't have a say? But, I never said a word, because I thought that my own kindness and generosity just didn't apply to other heroes who I thought had seen much worse shit than I have. I was too scared to leave my position out of my own frustration."

None of the competitors dared move, sparks still cracked from Ness's fingertips as he glared at all of them.

"When that catastrophe came up with Dark Sanctuary, it was the first time I was ever worried about my home," Ness continued, his voice becoming darker and his skin becoming paler. "Because now, someone who I cared deeply about, could've been shafted from my life all together over a mistake that I wasn't aware of at the time because I hadn't received the Smash Invitation yet. There were times when I felt like hurting Paula, just because I was angry and scared for her well being! Angry at my own stupidity and ignorance and feeling helpless as I watched my whole life start to crumble and get yanked away at the hands of something that, at the time, I thought was being done for the better of the Multiverse."

"Is that true?" Lucas asked Paula quietly. Paula could only give a sad nod in response.

"It sickens me." Ness continued, "I went to Dark Sanctuary with the full intent of killing Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Dyson, just because I was told that this would be the only illegal way of saving the Multiverse. I went looking for blood, just because of Palutena threatening my girlfriend's existence. When Lucas told me that the Triforce of Wisdom said there'd be no damage, I kept strong for Paula, not even she knows what happened after that...at least...not until now."

Lucas looked at Paula. "I...I didn't know at the time that was Ness's intention," she said, looking down at her feet. "He told me later and…" she shuddered. "I had never seen him breakdown so badly."

"I told Moon and Sarah everything about this disaster and Paula and I both watched them suffer." Ness continued. "I even told them I was going to withdraw from the Council, but they begged me to stay on, I understood why they wanted me to stay, but I never understood why Palutena just couldn't move on from them. I would visit them sometimes and they'd visit Paula and me on occasions with Astro. Time and time again, I constantly watched them, and it pained me. They can do a good job at hiding themselves unless you get to know them. All the smiles they gave to my sister and family, Paula's family and the preschoolers, Erick and Giovanna with their boarding mates, and Dyson and Petra to the rest of Dalaam. All six of them can hide it well. But Paula, Jeff, Poo, and I, we all knew, that deep down, they were dying with agony on the inside."

"But Dyson and Petra seemed-" Zelda began before Nes cut her off.

"Dyson, Petra, Giovanna, and Erick moved on from their own horrors of what they thought was failure." he gritted. "But Moon and Sarah can't, they are tortured and haunted and they only had each other for true comfort. I watched them obsess on trying to move on, but they just can't. There's a reason why they chose to remain isolated in a quiet village with Astro then stay with me or Paula despite our offers." At this point, his knuckles had turned white as he kept shaking in rage.

"Moon told me that he wished everyone in the Multiverse could be as kind as I was, he even wishes he could be like me, but he's held back, fighting a darkness within him and Sarah." Ness continued, his voice cracked slightly as he shook in anger. "He always told me, that when he found out who was responsible for his and Sarah's creation that he'd give them hell. Even though he insisted it wasn't Paula, I used to think that the reason he stayed alive for as miserable as it was, was to make her feel guilty. He always insisted that Paula wasn't responsible...and...I didn't even believe him then."

"Then why do you believe him now?" Pit asked furiously. "Has your grudge against Palutena for trying to do the right thing come to overtake you."

Ness's eyes flashed their own reddish color, however, nothing awoke, no transformation, it was just for a second. "I saw the proof with my own eyes, Moon explained it to me. And even when he had proof, I still refused to believe his assumption that we were framed. I still believed that his hatred towards all of you was simply because of the fact that you tried to rid them of their existence and couldn't fix his world." Tears had started flowing out his eyes as he slammed his baseball bat against the ground.

"The whole time, he told me not to feel guilty!" Ness cried. "He told me it wasn't mine or Paula's fault! And because of the way you...you...you ASSHOLES!" Everyone flinched. "The way you all have treated me and the rest of the Multiverse, I've felt nothing but guilt and grief for the past year! Now...Now I understand why he hated you all! Because he knew that you all really were just a bunch of IDIOTS calling yourselves heroes! You all SUCK at your jobs!"

"You might want to stop him." Akira whispered to Paula, if he's anything like my father and Moon, once they start, they aren't going to stop."

"No…" Paula replied. "He needs to let it all out. He's...been holding this in too long."

"Hold up just ah second-"

"LET'S START WITH YOU THEN!" Ness shouted at Mario. "You have saved Peach from the clutches of Bowser like EIGHTY times you piece of shit! Why the hell haven't you taught those stupid toads how to fight? Why haven't you gotten more security? Or...as Moon would probably ask you. WHY HAVEN'T YOU FREAKING KILLED HIM? Hasn't he commited enough war crimes to get the death penalty? AND WHY DOES HE get invited to your freaking Go-kart races, parties, sporting events, AND the OLYMPICS with Sonic?!"

"Hey, watch it kid." Sonic snapped. "Don't drag me into this-"

"ACTUALLY!" Ness shouted. "How about I talk about you next!"

"I'd prefer you not to-"

"SHUT UP!" Ness roared. "Moon would argue that you're EVEN WORSE than Mario!"

"I'm most certainly not-"

"YOU ARE THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!" Ness shouted. "How the actual goddamn hell HAVE YOU NOT PUT DR. EGGMAN IN PRISON?"

"Well he has been helpful in some-"

"HE BLEW UP HALF OF THE GODDAMN MOON!" Ness shouted. "He nearly annihilated all living life on Earth, released Shadow from his prison and tried to use him to destroy you! Teamed up with his past self which, might I add, is ILLEGAL in the Multiverse, and has destroyed countless cities with specific set off rampages. AND DO NOT EVEN GET ME STARTED on the Tragedy of 06!"

"So what, I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive!" Sonic smirked. "I bet I could beat Dark Moon if it was presented."

"KNOCK KNOCK HEDGEHOG SHIT!"

In a flash of black light, Dark Moon appeared inside of the grand hall. The second everyone had turned to face him, he flung a tall man down onto the ground, he wore black overalls and a purple undershirt and hat with a upside down L on it. He had a weird looking mustache that flopped over.

"This!" Dark Moon hissed. "Is the same asshole claiming to be Tabuuto! If it wasn't for Pokey and the rest of the Rogue alliance. This bitch wouldn't have ever captured all of you."

Everyone stared at him, speechless and shocked. Dark Moon clapped his hands together and a blast of dark energy shot through the area making most of them stumble backwards.

"But revealing that Waluigi of all people was Tabuuto isn't why I came back here." he hissed. "With the exception of the Rogue Alliance, all of the villains have retreated, except Wolf, seems that bastard betrayed us and ran off. Anyway, I came because I heard that someone clearly didn't learn from Palutena and Marth and wants to get smacked!"

Ness gave a smug grin over at Sonic, who was probably the most startled out of everyone. "Well," he said. "Go on Sonic, show everyone how you do it! Save us all JUST like you supposedly did back in Subspace!"

Dark Moon formed an evil smirk. "I assume that you've broken Ness then," he said, looking at the rest of the Smash competitors. "I wouldn't bother under normal circumstances...but this...I think I'll show off a bit more by beating up- OW!"

Sonic had charged at Dark Moon and had punched him across the face. The streak of blue light followed around moving faster than most human eyes could handle, occasionally it came and struck Dark Moon a bit more, however, it didn't seem as if it was really doing anything.

Sonic eventually stopped and started doing a little breakdance, "You're too slow Dark Moon." he sneered. "Come on, step it up!"

Dark Moon simply wiped a bit of black leaking blood from one small cut across his face. He looked at it and smirked.

"About fifty strikes? Was it?" he asked. "All that for a drop of corrupt blood? Shame, and here I thought Smash's seventh strongest competitor would prove more of a challenge."

Sonic glared at him, then, several small gemstones of varying colors surrounded his body, they then clashed into Sonic's body, in a flash of yellow light, sonic's fur and spikes became golden and his eyes became red. A streak of golden light charged at Dark Moon, only to leave Sonic caught in the clutches of his hand in a choking position. Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"I-Im-Impos-Impossible!" Sonic gasped from behind Dark Moon's choke.

"You see Sonic, you stupidass hedgehog." Dark Moon hissed. "The problem with being faster than light, is that you can only live in darkness, something that I am quite used to. NOW DIE!"

He placed his palm on Super Sonic's chest, instantly a blast of energy went off around the area, glass panes depicting murals of Pit and Palutena shattered at the blast of energy, Sonic was launched backwards and skidded to a smashing halt on the ground before gasping and standing up and then joining the rest of the smash competitors gasping in shock as the Chaos Emeralds now revolved around Dark Moon, who leered him down.

"Hmm?" Dark Moon hummed coldly. "I wonder what would happen if…" The chaos emeralds suddenly smashed into him just as they had done with Sonic. A blast of gold light shot off in every direction making most of the smash competitors cover their eyes. The light settled down revealing Dark Moon with a golden hoodie and hat. His skin remained its shadowy color and his eyes stayed red.

"Alright Sonic! Let's see how you do against this!" Dark Moon hissed. Then, he warped behind Sonic in the blink of an eye and blasted him with his PK Rollin, Sonic was launched across the temple where Dark Moon teleported over and punched him upwards. He grabbed Sonic telekinetically and started smashing him against invisible walls instead of the actual ceiling.

"PK Hydro," Dark Moon shouted. A blast of water pushed Sonic into the actual ceiling. The blue hedgehog fell to the ground as a bit of rubble smashed on top of him. Dark Moon then did Sonic's own move of dashing around in circles, only the golden light moved faster and didn't seem to have any sign of stopping, several times it moved to the center and stuck Sonic, pushing the hedgehog backwards, upwards, down, and every other which way. After a while, Dark Moon simply charged at Sonic again, large slash of blood appeared from the Hedgehog's chest as sonic fell to the ground.

Dark Moon stopped moving, still in his golden outfit from the chaos emeralds. He had the biggest evil smirk on his face.

"Another one bit the dust it seems." He hummed, as Saphria started to glow. "These Chaos Emeralds are certainly a fascinating piece of Celeritas technology. My power is nearly incomprehensible at this point...but alas, I have no use for such antics, I want a challenge." The seven emeralds came out of his chest as the golden color faded.

"I'm not going to make the mistake of 06 here though." he hummed. "If you idiots want to revive Sonic, you'll either have to ask Ness and Lucas or get these emeralds, which I am now going to send and scatter throughout the Celeritas cluster." an orange portal opened beside him and he telekinetically sent the Chaos Emeralds through the portal before it closed.

"Well, that was fun." Dark Moon hissed, "I hope I took care of your problem Ness."

"I can't say you didn't." Ness muttered. "At least now I don't have to listen to Sonic's ego."

Dark Sarah appeared next to him with her own evil grin and deathly stare. "Ridley has taken care of the rest of the villains, all of them have just retreated back to their own clusters, still no trace on Wolf though." she hissed.

"AETHER!" Ike suddenly slammed on top of Dark Moon with his sword. Dark Moon grunted and pushed the hero off him and took out Saphria. "I'll deal with Ike, you take the other one." he hissed at Dark Sarah.

"POWAH DUNK!" Dark Sarah teleported out of the way as Terry tried to punch spike her.

"Now now," Dark Sarah hissed. "You really shouldn't call out your moves as you use them Mr. Bogard. It's quite easy for us to read them."

Terry's hand flashed with a bit of fire before he went and punched the ground. "POWAH GEYSER!"

"PK Freeze!"

A blast of heat that sprung up from the ground was quickly extinguished from her beam of Ice as it shot through and encased Terry in an icy prison.

"Tsk Tsk." Dark Sarah hummed. "Good thing Sarah decided to pick up Freya." She took out a golden frying pan with a purple star on the back. She walked up to the statue and smacked it with the pan. The ice along with Terry shattered into thousands of pieces and fell to the ground.

"How many lives must suffer before you all see the truth?" Dark Moon hissed as he blocked a sword swing from Ike and stabbed the radiant hero through the throat."

"Witness the Monado's-"

Dark Moon telekinetically forced Shulk's Monado Sword, out of the Australian's hands and into his own. He rubbed the sword carefully.

"God tier sword on a god tier competitor." Dark Moon hissed. "I don't think so." a blast of dark energy shot through the area shattering the Monado into pieces. Leaving Shulk in a horrified state of shock. "Take away the Monado, and you're just as useless as Little Mac...no offense there buddy."

"None taken." Little Mac muttered.

"STOP THIS!" Pit shouted over them. He clenched a fist as he glared at both dark sides. "When this is all over, you better believe that we are removing you two from existence."

Both dark sides cackled at his words. "Even if by some stupidass miracle you all defeat us." Dark Moon hissed. "It won't make a difference. My host made a failsafe just in case something like this happened. Skyworld, and the entire Multiverse are now under Ness's control. In the event I were to take over my host's body, Skyworld's technology lists him as unavailable, which means that rule goes to Sarah until he's available again, but since Sarah isn't here, power falls to Ness."

"What if Ness just gave someone else-"

"Wouldn't work." Dark Moon sneered. "Ness is in control whether he likes it or not, the only way for him to lose his power, would be for him to die, or revert to his own dark side if he had one. He can't give it up, it's stuck to him." he turned to face Ness, who looked shocked at his words.

"Technically, you now have all the power Palutena has." he said calmly. "Everyone here has to take orders from you, whether they like it or not, you can use the technology to deliver any punishment, but you can't do much more, until my host dies, all deals he has with Byleth and Pokemon can't be messed with."

"So if I killed Ness then-"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ness shouted in rage.

"A nice thought Angelboy." Dark Moon shrugged. "But, my host made a list of successors to him. After Ness, power falls to Erick, Then Dyson, Then Petra, Then Giovanna, Byleth, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Lucas, Kumatora, so on and so forth. It's basically saying that if you want your power back, you're going to have to commit mass genocide."

"You're cynical." Snake growled. "Insane, cynical, and evil."

"That's simply part of the fun!" Dark Sarah giggled. "You all don't have much else to throw at us!"

"HA!" Kirby stepped forward with a determined expression on his face.

"We've got ah Kirby! Nothing ah beats Kirby!" Mario declared.

Meta Knight stepped in front of Kirby. "No," he said calmly. "I will not allow Kirby to fight them."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

Dark Moon grinned evilly. "Has one of you idiots finally come to their senses?" he asked smugly.

"Let me ask you one question...do you fear Kirby?"

"Nope." Dark Sarah giggled.

"Then, I'm going to guess that the fact that you are soul corruption creators means that you'd outweigh the black hole that makes up his pocket dimension?"

"You'd be right." Dark Moon hissed.

"That is all I needed to know." Meta Knight turned to Kirby. "My adopted child, you will not fight these two, it is far too dangerous, this is a fight that Jesus can't help you win."

Dark Moon smirked. "You have some wisdom in your 50,000 years of existence Meta Knight...and I'll award your generosity. All of you, this is your last chance, either submit to our rule, or die like fools." Both dark sides vanished in a flash of black light.

Ness picked his baseball bat up from off the ground and rubbed a bit of dust off it. "Paula, Lucas, come on," he said calmly. "We're going to get our friends back, if we fail, we'll retreat." Paula and Lucas both nodded. Ness turned back to the rest of them there was still visible anger on his face. "I'd ask for backup." he muttered. "But clearly you all made your choice." He turned his back to them.

"Ness, wait!" he glanced over his shoulder to see Zelda, Link, Akira, and Mewtwo moved forward up to the three of them.

"We're coming with you." Zelda said.

"_Well...the four of us at least." _

"Wouldn't you all rather just go home?" Paula asked.

"We wouldn't be heroes if we just retreated immediately." Link replied. "Plus, three of us have the luxury of not being killable...so if we lose...we can all at least still retreat."

"_Don't make me regret coming with you." _

"Sorry, Sorry."

"Akira...what about you?"

Akira shrugged. "I just have that feeling that my mother wouldn't approve of me just ditching the rest of the Multiverse without trying...I know my father would've done the same as you Ness."

"WAIT!" The seven of them turned to see a Wolf with shining gray fur and an eyepatch with sharp claws and a blaster humanoid outfit. Wolf ran up to them and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"How did you even…"

"Long story." Wolf growled. "Anyway, if you want to get to Dark Moon and Dark Sarah, you're going to have to go through almost all of the Rogue Alliance. Apparently Phantoon got himself stuck in the Poltergust 5000, so you're only going to have to deal with Ridley, Dark Samus, Blood Falcon, and Kraid."

"And Pokey?" Ness asked.

"I don't know what that stupid kid did." Wolf grunted. "You'll probably find him too, just...ergh...be careful."

"What made you change your mind? Why'd you stop helping the Rogue Alliance."

"I've been serving as a spy for the majority of the time, mainly for Samus." Wolf grunted. "Just go and be careful!"

Ness nodded before turning back to the group. "Alright, let's go get our friends back!"

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. With only two chapters left in the series, I hope you all are ready for this series to come to a close. How have I done with it? Honestly, I feel as though I've accomplished something really good with this series, it has definitely been fun writing different stupid interactions between Moon and Sarah and the rest of the one-sided competitors. I'm honestly a bit skeptical about how you'd like this chapter as it is kind of out of character for Ness to do what he did. But, I tried to explain that the best I could.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the three houses interaction last chapter. As well as the mini-fights I had in this one. I didn't want to work overboard with them, which is why they are short and sweet.**

**Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Grand Finale

**Chapter 15: The Grand Finale**

Ness, Lucas, Paula, Zelda, Link, Akira, and Mewtwo all appeared inside of the Great Maze. Instantly, Ness let out a large groan.

"Of course this is where they'd set up base." he groaned. "This stupid place was a nightmare for King Dedede, Luigi, and I."

"Don't forget that Me, Link, and Ganon also had to get through this place." Zelda added.

"Yeah, but like, you all were already halfway through, you didn't have to go from the beginning."

Akira held up a finger to shush them as he motioned for them to move towards a wall. Which they all did, Akira pulled out his gun and readied himself.

"According to the intel I gathered, this place has a multiple pathways to get to where I am assuming Dark Moon and Sarah will be."

"Wait...you've gathered intel?"

"I'm still a thief at heart," Akira replied. "You never know when I may need to infiltrate anywhere, smash was no exception, remember me hacking your database."

"Yeah, thanks for stealing that invitation that was already addressed to you by the way." Link muttered.

"Anyway," Akira said. "If what Wolf said is true, the other members of the Rouge Alliance are around here somewhere. It might be in our best interest to stick together instead of splitting up."

"But we should be able to walk in directly." Zelda said. "I thought none of us, except for you Mewtwo, sorry, I thought none of us could be harmed."

"None of us can be harmed in Dark Moon's eyes." Lucas said. "Knowing his tactics, he probably didn't tell Ridley and the others not to harm us, because if he mentioned harm he'd have given them the idea. But Ridley is clever, very clever, he probably understands that Dark Moon can't have any knowledge of bringing harm to us if we invade, meaning that, so long as he isn't around, he can hurt us."

"So...we're not entirely safe." Link groaned.

"_That makes me feel a lot better, honestly." _

"So, we don't know exactly where the dark sides are, but we can try and locate them by using the dark energy around the area as a GPS or something." Akira continued. "We just follow the strongest signal and we should, eventually, find them."

"_One question, what do we do when we find them?" _Mewtwo asked. "_From what I can gather, if any of you were to attack Dark Moon, the charm would break." _

"The charm seal is broken to an extent, he can harm us in self defense, but apart from you Mewtwo, he can't kill any of us. All he can do is...well...nearly kill us."

"I am suddenly becoming less confident about our ability to do this here." Akira grumbled. "Perhaps Moon was on to something when he gave me this." he pulled out a piece of technology that looked like a mini replica of Skyworld Central Control. "I'm taking charge here Ness, I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, if you've got a plan I'm all ears." Ness said.

"Alright," Akira flipped through a couple holographic photos before a beam of like projected onto one of the weird walls of the Maze. A picture of each Rogue Alliance member came up.

"Assuming Wolf is telling the truth, 2 Rouge Alliance members are out of commission." Akira said calmly. A red X appeared over Wolf, and the orange squid alien thing which was Phantoon. "That leaves Ridley, Dark Samus, Blood Falcon, Kraid, and possibly Pokey. If we can take out them, we should have a clear shot at Dark Moon and Dark Sarah."

"Akira, I hate to interrupt, but…" Paula said.

A loud demonic screech echoed through the area, a burst of the wall exploded across the hallway, and Ridley, along with Blood Falcon, Dark Samus, and Pokey, who was in some sort of mechanical robot stepped out.

"Unfortunate that we had to send Kraid back home." Ridley snarled, "I would've had him crush you all like ants and made this quick."

"Your reign of terror will never happen Ridley." Ness said firmly as he channeled some PSI energy towards his fingers. "Not as long as we're willing to fight."

"Then allow us to take your lives away." Ridley snarled. "KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"You got it boss!" Blood Falcon said.

"I'll crush your skulls in parasitical acid" Dark Samus hissed.

Link summoned a bomb from nowhere and chucked it at the four of them, Zelda summounded a few small fireballs which were sent after the bomb. Ridley and the rest of the Rogue Alliance scattered instantly as the flames collided and blew up the bomb.

Ness and Lucas fired their respective PSI attacks of Rockin and Love at Pokey, who quickly pressed a button pulling up a shield, both of their beams bounced off of it and forced them to dodge the reflection of their attacks.

Mewtwo flung a charged Shadow ball at Dark Samus, who launched a charge shot to counter, both balls of light collided with each other and exploded. Through the dust of the explosion, Blood Falcon charged out with a Falcon Kick, knocking Paula into the air where Ridley fired a beam of energy from his mouth, blowing her into the wall.

Link dashed at Dark Samus, swinging his sword across her armored body, the alien parasite floated backwards from the slash, only to get lightning kicked by Zelda, who teleported behind her for an attack. Ridley then grabbed Link by his neck and quite forcefully dragged him across the floor of the Maze. However, Mewtwo caught him telekinetically and flung him back after forcing his grip off Link.

Ness quickly casted a Lifeup over to Paula, who stood up and fired a PSI Freeze at Pokey, once again, the shield came up to reflect the attack, however, Ness got in front of her and whacked the beam over at Blood Falcon with his baseball bat. Blood Falcon jumped over the beam and started charging a bit of fire around his fist as he fell towards Akira.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" He shouted, landing in front of the teenager and punching. Akira quickly made a passive stance and flashed blue light. Then his mask vanished off of his face as he looked at Blood Falcon.

"Arsene!" The big scary devil persona came to his aid as he grinned at Blood Falcon. "Eigaon." a black and red bit of light came from the snap of his fingers, the blast of light and energy blew Blood Falcon backwards where Akira proceeded to shoot him with blue flamed bullets from his gun.

Dark Samus fired a few missiles from her arm cannon. Link held up his shield, protecting him from the Onslaught, Zelda used Nayru's Love to reflect the missiles backwards, they each hit and exploded on contact with Dark Samus's armor. An arrow then hit and stuck to her armored leg. She grunted at yanked it out and tossed it on the ground, only to be hit by a Shadow Ball.

Lucas used a PSI Energy kick attack to smack Ridley across his face as Ness whacked the giant dragon over the head with his baseball bat. He then took out his yo-you and juggled the hard material down the dragon's spine. He and Lucas then hopped off as Paula slammed into Ridley with a PSI Thunder Rocket.

Lucas landed on the ground and almost immediately felt his face being kicked by Blood Falcon's Titanium Knee. The blond boy landed back on the ground as Blood Falcon charged with another falcon kick. Akira and Arsene landed in front of him and used a quick dash slash with his knife to knock the mercenary clone racer out of the way.

Both of them were suddenly blasted by another plasma beam from Ridley as they were blasted into the wall of the maze. They were both then blasted by a wave of fire from Pokey's mech. A phantom knight from Zelda then slashed and dinked the metal of the mech. Link then landed a deep penetrated slash from his master sword. The slash cut very deep slashing through wires and steel.

"Gah dammit." Pokey snarled. He made a motion to pick something up when he froze. Mewtwo held him psychic energy and Lucas ran up to him. In one swift motion the blond kicked Pokey across the face before turning around and grabbing the kid with his rope snake and flung Pokey back across the room.

"That...that was for Claus." Lucas said.

Pokey grinned evilly at him. "Even with Moon around, you still can't find that spark in you to get angry enough to kill unless you're putting someone out of their misery." he snarled. "Yet I can still sense your resentment and hatred of me, crybaby. How do you like your life now? Everything is back to normal...but you, your brother, your father, and your closest friends still remember what happened. How do you like your emotional wreck of a brother? Huh? How about you put him out of his misery as well?"

Lucas made a fist, before turning his head and shutting his eyes. "Just...make your choice and make it quick." he said, with a hint of anger in his voice. He turned away and ran to help Ness, who had been blasted by Ridley.

Pokey pushed himself out from his now destroyed mech. Only to have a phantom knight strike him across his chest, get shot by a flaming bullet, and then an arrow to his chubby knee. Zelda teleported in front of him and lightning kicked him across the face.

"Why?" she asked with a sad voice. "Why do you continue to do bad things? What caused you to become this way? So coldhearted, cynical, and messed up? What happened to you?"

Pokey glared at her. "Darkness is a beautiful thing princess, under the powers of dark magic, if the cards align properly, you can become unstoppable! I mean...just look at Moon and Sarah."

"Can't you see?" Zelda shrieked as Link defended her from Blood Falcon. "You're a human! You can't see what you've done to your own kind? Why would you ever join with Giygas and Tabuu?"

Pokey cackled. "Seriously?" he asked. "You still don't understand? Tabuu joined Giygas's ranks to work towards reform. He never wanted Giygas to rule the Multiverse, the whole reason Palutena even declared war on the Subspace army was because Tabuu had stolen the properties to Moon and Sarah's homeworld...TO FIX IT! Tabuu wanted to fix the disaster that Palutena's negligence was going to cause to all of you! You want someone to thank for not being under Giygas's rule sooner? Thank that damn traitor!"

Zelda blinked, for a weird moment, everything seemed to stop.

"Are...are you being...regretful?"

Pokey howled with laughter. "Please, I pledged my loyalty to Giygas. Anyone who stands in my master's way must be eliminated. I don't feel regret...I abandoned my feelings long ago. In doing so, I found something beautiful."

"Look at what you've done to Moon and Sarah...and the rest of their friends...don't you have morality left in you?"

Pokey frowned. "Moon and Sarah are nothing more than objects. Objects with great power and potential. Unlike with Ninten, Ness, Lucas, and Sapphire, that's all Moon has ever been. An object, subjected to a life of torment and torture, one that is so damn messed up that he can be molded to do your biding if he grows close. He can recognize when he's being used, but as long as he likes you, he won't give half a shit."

"You...You…" Zelda stammered over her words.

"I'm what?" Pokey snarled. "A monster? HA! Do you know how much blood I've got under my feet? Because it ain't as much as you'd think! It's not nearly as much as what Moon is going to have soon!"

"They won't have any more blood because of their dark sides after this." Zelda replied, shaking her head. "Once we stop them, we'll have them back...and their dark sides will die and never-"

Pokey howled with laughter, cutting her off from her statement. "You are a goddamn idiot for someone who holds an object of near-infinite power! Do you honestly think that Dark Moon and Dark Sarah can DIE?" he snarled.

"I...I thought...that this...was going to."

Pokey cackled. "Wow...Ness really kept that from you?" he snarled. "You can't save Moon and Sarah from their dark sides. Their lives are all bound together."

"I...but...if we beat Dark Moon and Dark Sarah...then?"

"Zelda please hurry up and do something, I can't hold them off much longer." Link grunted.

Pokey continued to laugh as Zelda stood there in horror. "See." he snarled. "This is what people mean by people not being able to handle the truth. It can effectively shatter everything you hold dearly to you...for many, the truth is just too much." he waited for her to respond, but she just stood there, horrified.

"You know what, screw this shit, I'm out of here." Pokey snarled. "I'm retreating. This is no place for me to die." the chubby boy then vanished in a flash of orange light.

Zelda stood, frozen in place, just out of shock, grief, and horror.

"Zelda, honey," Link said, blocking another charge shot from Dark Samus. "We still need some help with the others."

Zelda shook herself back to reality, "Of course Link." Zelda turned around and created another phantom knight to slash at Blood Falcon. Knocking him away from Akira and Arsene. Akira then stabbed the mercenary clone with his dagger while Arsene sort of...mimicked the attack and punched him.

Ridley fired another plasma beam at Ness and Paula, both of whom rolled in opposite directions, he then attempted to skewer Paula before Ness casted a shield to protect her from his hunting knife tail. Lucas then launched his PK Thunder which electrocuted the dragon into a blast of smoke.

Dark Samus grabbed onto Mewtwo with her laser whip and fired a close range missile at him. The missile exploded and blasted him across the floor of the hall. Mewtwo got up and quickly used his reflector to send her charge shot back at her, the blast of light shocked and pushed the alien far away from him, where Link then slashed across her body with his sword.

Paula launched a PK Fire at Ridley who flew out of the way, only for Lucas to channel his PK Love and striking in a Geyser like motion to attack Ridley from above, where Ness then channeled PK Flash into a control energy blast of light green light which exploded on contact with the Dragon and sent the 9 foot tall dragon into the wall.

Blood Falcon used their distractions to Falcon Punch Ness with a full forced flaming punch. Ness collided with a wall where he was then blasted by Ridley's plasma beam. Lucas quickly casted a lifeup to heal his companion, Akira and Arsene then the dragger cut and Arsene kicked Ridley downwards out of the air, where Zelda then charged up a light smash and unleashed a few magical sparks at him which pushed the dragon out of the way.

Dark Samus grabbed Zelda with her laser whip and fired a close range charge shot, which blasted Zelda across the room where she landed on top of Link as they were both Falcon Kicked by Blood Falcon. They both stood up, coughing a bit of blood and shaking with damage and burns.

Mewtwo stunned Blood Falcon using disable and then generated a blast of psychic energy and blasted Blood Falcon backwards. Ness then Thunder rocketed himself into Blood Falcon sending the mercenary over to Lucas who whacked him with his stick over to Paula who quickly hit him with a blast of Fire.

"No matter how hard you try, you cannot stop us." Ridley snarled at Ness, as he blasted him, Paula, and Lucas with his plasma beam. He then quickly turned around and grabbed Akira as he dragged the phantom thief across the floor. He smashed Akira into the wall which made a large crack in the structure.

Dark Samus blasted Mewtwo with a blast of phozon energy, The genetic Pokemon was left unable to do anything as Blood Falcon kicked him with his knee and Ridley charged into him with a sharp slash of his claws.

"Give up kids." Blood Falcon cackled. "You're no match for the three most deadly villains in the Multiverse. Master Giygas was pleased with all our work, it's why he values the Locus cluster so much. We're like the best of the worst kids!"

"This...this can't be happening." Link coughed. "In what timeline does evil triumph over good?"

Akira grunted and lifted himself up, clutching his dagger with Arsene still behind him. A few sparks cracked from his hand as he glared at the three villains.

"The vigilante still wishes to fight?" Dark Samus hissed. "Such a shame...I calculate that your talents in thievery and your powers would make you an excellent fit for the Rogue Alliance. It would be such a waste to have you waste away by phozon chemicals with all the potential you provide."

Akira gripped the dagger as he looked amongst his weakened comrades, all of whom were beaten and slaughtered horribly. Akira closed his eyes and sighed.

"Forgive me Mother." he whispered.

Blood Falcon charged at him, readying a Falcon Punch, in a quick blink of an eye Akira dodged the attack and stabbed the clone with his dagger. He struck through the chest quickly and made a swift tear downwards before withdrawing and having Arsene kick Blood Falcon off of him.

"PSI Rebellion!" he shouted. A blast of light in similarity to Ness, Lucas, Moon, and Sarah's attacks blasted from his fingers the beams of light blasted Dark Samus and Ridley across the room of the maze.

Ridley stood up from the blast with an irritated look in his sharp yellow eyes.

"So you have chosen Death!" he snarled. He then charged at Akira and slashed with his claws, Akira quickly dodged the attack and stabbed the dragon with his dagger. He then snapped his fingers, unleashing another Eigaon the blast of small light hit Ridley and exploded, blasting the dragon across the floor.

Ridley used his tail to allow him to skid to a halt and then kicked off, stabbing his tail at Akira who couldn't dodge each of the blows, each stab was swift, but not deep. Akira grunted as he shot Ridley in his snout. The dragon let off an irritated screech and fired a blast of fire from his mouth, scorching parts of the boys outfit and pushing him back across the room. Ridley then grabbed onto him and flew up in the air before swinging the boy around and throwing him down.

Akira had Arsene stop his falling by using the wings of rebellion. Only to be blasted back to the ground by another plasma beam from Ridley's large mouth. Akira grunted in pain as he got up from the large sinkhole that had formed in the floor. He was coughing and injured severely.

Ridley let off a screech and smashed into the ground in front of him, unleashing a mini shockwave, causing Akira to trip and fall over on himself.

"I've put up with enough shit from you." Ridley snarled. "Now feel what it's like to have your internal organ ripped in half!" He readied his skewer before pausing suddenly, Akira was looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"What the hell kid!" Ridley snarled. "What's so damn funny you bitch."

"Nothing." Akira smirked. "I'm just surprised...after all...this is your moment of greatness. You're about to win and conquer all of the Multiverse...and you don't have any cool finishing words before you succeed?"

"What the hell is there for me to say?" Ridley snarled. "My victory was assured from the beginning. Your defeats were all pre planned. I AM INEVITABLE!"

"And I...am...The Phantom Thief of Hearts!" Akira said, in a swift motion he grabbed Ridley's tail and swung him around before launching the dragon across the room. Ridley collided with a column and fell to the ground.

Akira let out a sigh as Arsene disappeared from behind him. "There's some sort of irony here that I just can't seem to put my finger on. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I come from a different…" he shook his head at the thought.

Ness and Lucas both grunted in pain as they pulled themselves up, the used Lifeup to heal everyone except for Mewtwo, who used Recover to heal his own wounds.

"Everyone's alright." Ness grumbled. "So I guess that's something."

"Agreed." Link muttered, rubbing his head. "Good thing Akira was able to clean up shop."

"Ness." Everyone turned to face Zelda, she looked upset, very upset.

"Is something wrong?" Paula asked.

"Ness...please...be honest." Zelda said, it was obvious that she was fighting back her own tears. "When we stop Dark Moon and Dark Sarah...we win right? We don't have to worry about them anymore? That...That is what happens...right?" the last word came out in a weak voice.

Ness shifted uncomfortably, his feet shuffled as he looked at the floor. "No, Zelda." he replied. "For as long as Moon and Sarah are alive...we have to worry about them...they don't die, they don't disappear, they live to torture them."

"So...it doesn't matter...if we help them...they just keep suffering?"

"I would've thought that was obvious...I mean...if there was a way to get rid of them...they probably would've done it by now." Link said.

"Well...about that." Ness said. "There are two ways that could, in theory, get rid of their dark sides. The first being that we would have to kill them...the other being well...one of them takes their own life."

"But...if one of them did take their own life to get rid of both their dark sides...it wouldn't do much good because of their boundation." Paula added.

"So...even when we win...they won't go back to being happy...they're stuck like that...forever? A life of torment, guilt, grief, and sadness?"

"As long as they have each other...no." Lucas said. "For the two of them...that's all they need...to feel close to happiness, that is."

"Wait...that's what that meant." Akira said. "Father always thought that Moon just had some whacked up tragic hero story that went wrong."

"In a way, Sapphire wasn't wrong." Ness replied. "Remember, Moon and Sarah were just supposed to be a carbon copy timeline of me and Paula. However, when Palutena created them and their own separate world...but didn't monitor the timeline...everything sort of...fell apart."

"The only thing I just don't understand is...why?" Zelda said. "Why would Palutena do something like that? Why create a whole new world to attempt to rid us of your cluster? It just...it just doesn't make any sense?"

"WHY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" All of them flinched but before they could do anything, they were all forced together by some type of telekinesis and tied together by some beam of light.

Dark Moon and Dark Sarah stepped out of the shadows of the wall. Both of them looked irritated and annoyed.

"You think that this shit is funny?" Dark Sarah hissed. "Can't you see what the problem is?"

"I find it hard to believe that you even know what the problem is sometimes." Akira muttered.

"_You and me both, Akira" _Mewtwo sighed.

"Real funny." Dark Moon hissed at all of them, drawing Saphria out and looking at them. "You may have foiled the likes of the Rogue Alliance at the moment, but you are still in an unfortunate position. The only thing that keeps you fools alive is that charm, for most of you, it would take a damn miracle for you to break that charm."

"However," Dark Sarah hissed, inching up closer to Link and Zelda. "That doesn't mean that we can't find loopholes. She took out the golden frying pan and, in a swift motion, smashed it down on Link's head."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Zelda screamed as Link shouted in pain.

"Technically, the rule is that we can't physically harm YOU princess." Dark Moon hissed. "Your husband on the other hand, is only spared from our ability to kill because of your soul link. That doesn't mean he is spared from all harm however." Dark Sarah telekinetically moved Link from where he was bound to the rest of them and then flung him across the hall.

.  
"LINK!" Zelda screamed.

"Zelda...remain calm." Ness grunted. Dark Moon slashed the king of Hyrule across the face, making Zelda cry harder.

"They're hurting him!" Zelda cried. "They're hurting my husband...those...those…mon-"

"ZELDA NO!" Lucas shouted.

In a quick motion Akira moved his hand over the princess's mouth. "Zelda, stop this at once." he said firmly. "You're going to do something stupid."

"_Zelda, that is what they want. They want you to get angry at them." _Mewtwo said calmly as they watched tears fall down her cheeks from Dark Sarah's electrocution and Dark Moon's burning. "_If you say anything that makes it sound like you hate them. The charm will break and both you and Link will actually die!" _

The sudden look of realization horror in Zelda's eyes was enough to make everyone breath a gigantic sigh of relief. Akira slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Immediately the queen went back to crying.

"Why?" she cried. "Why are they doing this! Both of them are still in there!" she cried. "They know what's going on! Why won't they stop them!"

Dark Moon turned his attention towards them, his evil stare and cynical grin grew more worrisome for everyone.

"Your tears only bring me such joy." he snarled. "It gives me the satisfaction that I found a way to torture you. You want to say something so badly...you want to let me know that deep down you do have a burning hatred for my host."

Zelda looked up at him as tears continued to fall from her face. "Moon...please!" she cried. "You can hear me...I know you can...please...stop! It's over! You've gotten your point across!" she lowered her head. "Please...stop this...you aren't a monster...you're a hero...please...stop!"

Dark Moon forcefully yanked her head back up to him. "Look into my eyes princess." he hissed at her. "What do you believe in? Truth? Goddesses? Faith? The divine right and supreme authority? BAH! Those things are just worthless piles of shit made up by corrupt evil people to make themselves seem powerful and important. I don't believe that you'll ever be able to look at my host the same way ever again.

"HERE IS SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN!" A giant swing of an axe smashed overtop of Dark Moon's head, smashing the boy into the ground. Byleth stood behind him, with Dark Sarah in a similar motion. The mercenary cracked a grin at all their wide eyes of shock.

"You're welcome...by the way." he said smugly.

"Where...where did you come from?" Ness asked.

"It was all part of a plan." Byleth replied. "I was hoping that Dark Moon and Dark Sarah would take my retreat as a sign of peace. That way, I could sneak up behind them and take them out. You all need to think better." he reached down and disabled the blue band of light binding them.

Zelda and Ness ran over to Link. Ness healed Link, who stood up and was immediately hugged by Zelda, who then kissed him swiftly.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Please...tell me you're okay?"

"I am okay." Link said.

Byleth knelt down over Dark Moon and Dark Sarah, suddenly, their skin became light tan, their clothes became blue and purple, and their hair reverted back to normal. Both of them slowly lifted each other up and coughed, then they vomited up blood.

"You two alright?" Byleth asked. "You took quite the blow from Amyr."

"Yeah...Yeah...we're good." Moon grunted. "Thanks Byleth." he and Sarah then turned to Zelda and Link.

"Princess...we are so sorry for everything." Sarah said nervously. "Are you alright? Did...did we hurt you and Link?"

"Just a little." Link said camly. "Do not worry, we're still friends...I am quite alright...you both showed me that I still have a lot to learn about fighting. Hopefully I can get stronger to one day defeat you two like Byleth."

Paula, Ness, and Lucas all hugged Moon and Sarah, who hugged them back. "Glad to have you all back." Lucas said. "Now that this is all over...are you all ready to go home?"

Moon and Sarah nodded. "We are ready to go home," Moon said. "But we still need to finish our job, there's still a couple of reforms to make now that we are in charge...I hope you do not mind."

Akira nodded. "We all are going to continue supporting you, no matter what happens."

Sarah smiled at all of them. "We can't begin to thank all of you for supporting us...and then for stopping this madness...it's been a long road for us, getting here and all. We won't waste much more time."

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, so, you're probably wondering why it is early right? Well, due to recent world events making their way towards where I live, my recent schedule was thrown into a bit of a chaotic mix. So, since this chapter was already finished, I decided it would be in my better interest to post it now.**

**So, you're also probably wondering where the final showdown with Dark Moon and Dark Sarah went? Well, I never had one planned, I only had one planned with Ridley, Dark Samus, Blood Falcon, and Pokey that would be the ending battle, before someone cheesed out the Dark Sides, I think that Byleth saving everyone was a bit of a slap in the face to you all, but I never anticipated to have anyone attack and win against Dark Moon and Dark Sarah, I just think that Byleth did the best throughout this series and I hope you all are okay with that.**

**So, one chapter left before the this series is over, then we go straight into Black Dawn, A Crimson Flower. Chapter 1 of which, is actually already finished, since I'm certain you all know which game and basic plot I've chosen for this story, I may post chapter 1 sometime next week before the last chapter of this story. I'm not sure on my plans, but I plan for Black Dawn to go up before or on the same day as the end of this story.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking around with this series as long as you have, I'll see you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 16: A New Dawn

**Chapter 16: A New Dawn**

The recollection and reforms only lasted a couple of minutes. After the group (including Ridley, Blood Falcon, and Dark Samus) teleported back to Skyworld, Moon, Ness, and Lucas all used their powers to revive the fallen and cure Palutena's diamondization.

As Moon expected, it didn't take long for Palutena, Marth, Ike, and Pit to start shouting at him again, alongside Mario and a couple others. However, Zelda, Byleth, Mewtwo, and Link eventually managed to calm them down...after about twenty minutes of everyone being deadlocked with braced weapons. The whole time Moon, along with the rest of the Giegue Cluster and the three Rogue alliance members waited patiently.

Moon cleared his throat, alerting everyone to his knowledge and presence once again. Everyone looked up at him, some were nervous, others were just confused.

"Thank you, to Zelda and the others for calming the rest of them down." he said calmly. "However, we're not done here."

"What do you mean we aren't done?" Palutena snapped at him. "With the Rogue Alliance now defeated, and the rest of the villains retreated, you should be doing the right thing."

"For once in my life, I agree with you one hundred percent goddess." Moon replied, nodding head. "I suppose that means that it's time for me to deliver my punishment to the Rogue Alliance."

For once in his life, Ridley actually looked nervous, while everyone else looked thrilled.

"Kid…" Ridley hissed.

"Silence Ridley." Moon said. "Based on your war crimes and attempted overthrow of the stability government of the Multiverse, your risk to the peace of the Multiverse is really high."

"So we can finally get rid of them? THANK GOD!" Samus groaned.

"However," Moon continued. "A deal is a deal, the three of you are all free to go. I will wipe your crimes clean, no charges can and never will be brought against you for what you've done here."

As he expected there was a large gasp, followed by a couple murmurs before an ultimate shout.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" Captain Falcon shouted. "You're letting them go?"

"Say what you want." Sarah shot at them. "But it doesn't change the fact that Ridley could've just as easily blabbed to Waluigi and ended this whole thing."

"And speaking of Waluigi, I am wiping all of the villains who participated in this event clean." Moon added. "No charges will be pressed against anyone who was a part of the villain strike force."

Again more mutters, followed by shouts of anger, particularly from Basidiomycota.

"The foolish boy keeps his end of the bargain huh?" Dark Samus hissed.

"Patience my daughter, he knows full well that he didn't have to." Ridley snarled at her. The dragon got closer to Moon and did a weird little bow by tilting his head down.

"It's not in my soul to be grateful." Ridley said with his scratchy voice. "But with you, I should at least show some form of gratitude. After all, it wasn't like I kept up my end of the Bargain."

"Uh huh, sure, whatever." Moon said. "Don't leave quite yet though. I'm not finished with you all."

"So, now that this whole event is over." Pit said, with a rather forceful tone. "You're going to give Lady Palutena her power back. Right?"

Moon, Sarah, Ness, Paula, Lucas, Akira, and even Byleth all roared with laughter at the angel's comment.

"Oh...yeah...that's a good one." Moon said, wiping a tear away from his eye. One more look at the Angel's expression told him otherwise, this only made him laugh harder.

"Wait! Are you serious?" Sarah cackled. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SHE DESERVES TO HAVE HER POWER BACK?" She and Moon both fell to the floor in a fit of giggles, while Ness and Paula looked at them with smiles.

"Not gonna lie." Ness said. "I think this is the first time I've heard them laugh in enjoyment."

"It is a nice sight." Paula agreed. "We know they haven't been happy or excited about much. This is a nice change of pace for them."

"I'm just glad that, after this, the two of them can finally rest together." Ness said. "They'll probably finally have their small inner peace that they've been hoping for." Unbeknownst to them, Byleth shifted uncomfortably at his statement, something that only Akira took notice to.

Moon and Sarah both recovered from their giggling fit and stood up, holding each other's hand as they looked at the Super Smash Brothers.

"If you all couldn't tell by our laughingstock...no...I will not be giving Palutena her power back, you all will continue to be under my rule from now on."

"Good luck running a Multiverse from Giegue." Palutena scoffed. "You won't be able to monitor anything or deliver punishments without Skyworld's technology."

"Actually, I can." Moon said, grinning slightly. "I bet you're wondering how your plan to rid the multiverse of us backfired? Huh goddess?" Palutena glared at him. "Well, it's because Tabuu stole all your powers of Divine Intervention, and placed them within the Demonrift, so, with this book, I control your pasts, present, and your futures. All I have to do is write a new timeline or fact in this book, and it becomes reality."

"You're bluffing." Pit snapped.

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Okay then," he said smugly. "Allow me to demonstrate. Zelda, I hope you don't mind being Guinea Pigs here, but you're the best I can use for an example, don't worry, I'll fix the change immediately after I've proven my point."

"Wait...what are you going to-"

Moon cleared his throat and took out a pen. "New entry log for Zelda." he said, writing as he spoke. "Queen Zelda in Hyrule of World Courage now sees her ex-husband Link as an evil monster and ruthless dictator. Zelda has since abandoned her husband and has now taken Ganondorf's hand in marriage. Only the two of them are affected by this change."

He stopped writing and pointed at Link and Zelda. Everyone darted their heads towards them. Link looked absolutely mortified by Moon's comment, Zelda on the other hand, turned to face Link with a pissed off expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zelda shouted, startling everyone, even Link.

"Zelda honey…"

"Don't Zelda honey me!" Zelda snapped at him. "You are a piece of shit! How could I have ever loved you all those times that you say! You're a selfish son of a bitch who only cares about drowning himself in Rupees while our people live in shitty poverty!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock...except for Byleth.

"She's faking." Palutena declared, "You're just trying to use fear tactics, and Zelda's being your little servant doing as you bid."

"Are you kidding me?" Mewtwo snapped at her. "Zelda would never say something like that, even if someone told her too!"

"I didn't tell her to say that." Moon replied. "I simply wrote a timeline where Ganondorf brainwashes Zelda before Link gets to him. Because of the change, Zelda now thinks that Link is an evil, self-centered bitch. Speaking of which, I am terribly sorry Link, but this was the simplest way I could prove it."

"Just change her back." Link said, fighting back an obvious urge to straight up murder Moon right where he was standing.

"Of course...I can also wipe your memory of this moment if you'd like."

"Yes, please do that as well...I do not wish to remember that."

Moon nodded and scribbled some stuff in the Demonrift after a moment, Zelda and Link both blinked into dazed expressions before blinking and shaking their heads back to normal.

"So...what are you going to do?" Zelda asked nervously.

"I already did it," Moon replied. "I made you think that Ganon was your husband."

"No you didn't...I would've remembered you doing something like that."

"That's how reality manipulation works." Moon said. "It's scary isn't it, one minute your one thing, the next minute you're...well...nothing. I could erase all your memories and timelines if I wanted to." Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Alas, I will not do such a thing, unlike the pathetic excuse of a goddess who stands before me, I will be letting your timelines flow naturally. I will not resort to reality manipulation unless there is a true threat to safety, or the timeline gets altered so badly that I have no other choice. Your original timelines, as of now, will only be manipulated like that. Or unless one of you assholes makes me mad enough to do it so I can teach you a lesson, whichever comes first."

"Of course, we can't do it to Byleth, Link and Zelda, the Pokemon, or our own world" Sarah said. "But that's because you all were so kind as to lend us your support and stick through with us till the end."

"However, starting from here, I will not be accepting bribes or favors for your own personal gain." Moon said firmly. "If one of you screws up, then don't come crying to me to fix your problem."

"So that's it then?" Palutena snarled. "You just wish to rule the Multiverse as an iron fist dictator?" It was clear to everyone, that she was fighting down a suppressed rage in her system.

Moon pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess you are right Goddess." he said after a while. "It would be wrong of me to not give clusters a chance of having their voices be heard...so...I think I might as well make a new council for guidance if I need it."

Palutena seemed to relax a little. But it was clear that she was still fighting down anger.

"Let's see." Moon said, flipping through the Demonrift. "I think that...twelve to fourteen members will suffice. Now...who to pick…"

Palutena's eyes flashed "Wait, you aren't having an election?"

"Nah, too much work...but...I'll give everyone I pick a choice." Moon muttered. "Let's see...Ness, would you like to maintain your council position?"

Ness seemed more relaxed at the thought. "Under you, certainly." he said.

"Lucas? Would you like to join?"

Lucas stumbled over his question. "Uh...sure I guess." the boy said nervously.

"And to round off the Gieguen trio." Moon said. "Akira, I'll offer you a spot as well. I know you probably don't want to take it but…"

"Are you kidding?" Akira said. "Of course I'll accept your offer."

"Thank you Phoenix!" Sarah whispered to herself.

Nobody seemed to be particularly happy about this. "You ah just ah picked THREE people from your own ah cluster!" Mario snapped.

"Your cluster had four freaking representatives in the original council! Don't even start with me, fatass!" Moon shot back.

Mario frowned but didn't say anything as Moon went back to the Demonrift.

"I suppose it'd be wrong for me to shaft Kirby from the council, after all, he didn't do anything. Samus, Captain Falcon, Link, I'll give you all the choice to redeem your spots."

"What about me?" Fox asked.

"We don't need three Locus reps Star Fox." Sarah muttered.

"I'll happily rejoin." Link said.

"So will Douglas and I," Samus added. "I know we had our differences, but since you're still in charge overall, I imagine that there is not as much of a need for meetings."

"Kirby will of course take his position back as well." Meta Knight said calmly.

"Alright so that makes seven." Moon said. "We still need a Pokemon on the council...so...what do you say Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo considered for a couple seconds. "Sure, I'll join as well." he said.

"Can I make a recommendation." Ness inquired.

"I'm all ears." Moon replied. Ness whispered something to him, Moon formed a smirk and nodded in agreement.

"Dark Pit, you want to join?"

"OH COME ON NESS!" Palutena roared.

"It's the only representation your cluster's gonna get." Moon snapped back. "Plus that wasn't even Ness's recommendation."

Dark Pit nodded and flew over. "Thanks kid, I won't let you down."

"Now, Zelda, Ness has recommended you, and, unfortunately, I am not going to give you a choice, I may just need easy access to the Triforce of Wisdom, is that alright with you?"

Zelda nodded in response. "I would've joined if you asked me."

"Alright two spots left." Moon said. "Um...Byleth?"

The mercenary nodded. "I'd be honored." he said.

"Alright now...hmm."

"It seems a bit unfair that the biggest cluster doesn't even have a representative you know." Peach tossed in.

"You're right princess." Moon said. Mario stepped forward tall and proud. "Luigi, how about you take the representative spot!" Mario tripped and fell over.

Luigi looked absolutely thrilled at his statement. "Why ah thank you." the man said. "I will ah join your council."

"This is bias on a whole other level." Ridley muttered, making everyone jump.

Moon suddenly cracked a grin. One that Sarah, Ness, and Paula all recognized and immediately internally groaned. "Actually Ridley, you're right." Moon said. "How very inconsiderate of me, I just formed a council full of heroes...and I've left the villains without a voice."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror and realization.

"Don't freaking tell me he's about to-" Pit started.

"Ridley, how about you join the council?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Palutena shouted. There was a muscle bulging near her forehead.

"Fair is fair." Moon deadpanned. "Ridley, you'll be a good part of the council."

"Kid I am not working with the thing that killed my parents." Samus said furiously.

"Then Ridley can take your spot." Moon said. "But I'm not changing my mind. So either learn to deal with it, or you can withdraw."

Samus bit on her lip. "Fine, you win." she said. "Good grief."

Moon let out a sigh. "Thanks." he said. "As for the rest of you, we can resume the tournament if you all want...or we can just go home...I'll leave it up to you all."

"I'm pretty beet honestly." Ness said, rubbing his head. "I just want to go home and relax." Paula, Lucas, and Akira nodded in agreement.

Moon nodded as he turned to face Sarah, taking both of her hands in his. "This is it." he said calmly, giving her a smile. "We're finally done...we won...it's all over...we can finally have our happily ever after."

Akira was, once again, the only one to notice Byleth twitch, he noted that Byleth's grip on the Sword of the Creator was braced from its holder. His face seemed to be holding some sort of regret behind it. He knew something was up, so he concentrated on his thoughts.

"I...I want to stop it…" Byleth's voice said.

"I know you do." another voice, a female one, he presumed Sothis, replied. "But you know what he told you...if you do stop it...it could mean bad news for you."

"But...that was how close they were...they're so close to what they desire. I know they are, this is what was lost, and...and…and now."

"He said that there was nothing you could do." Sothis replied. "All you can do now is pray that he makes it back."

Byleth had a hint of tears in his eyes, something that you'd never see. "I just...it's about to happen...and I have to sit here and let it happen."

"She'll forgive you," Sothis replied. "Once you're honest, Sarah will forgive you. You did the right thing by asking her about the possibility. It allowed them to discuss and prepare herself for a moment like this."

"Someone is listening." Byleth quickly looked at Akira in shock. Akira turned his head back towards Moon and Sarah and saw it.

"MOON LOOK OUT!"

It was too late, in a streak of blue light Sonic kicked Moon across the back of the head while Pit roughly stabbed him through his chest. Moon had pushed Sarah away from him as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Then, in a flash of a mixture of orange and green light, he was gone. Leaving Sarah in a state of horror.

Ness and Paula's faces fell almost instantly. They became white, stupidly white. They both ran to Sarah as she fell to her knees, shaking.

"Sarah?" Paula asked nervously. "Sarah?"

"Why…" her voice was quiet, very quiet.

Ness breathed a sigh of relief. "Well wherever he is...he's still alive." he said. "Sarah...we'll find him...I promise."

"Why?" Sarah asked again, her tone becoming more distant and cold as tears formed in her eyes and started falling down her cheeks. "WHY?" she shouted. "HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME?!" she cried.

"Sarah...please...be strong." Paula pleaded. "You need to stay strong...you know he's still alive."

Sarah just kept crying, she cried much harder than they had ever seen her cry before. Ness tipped the rim of his red baseball hat over his head. "I'm not letting this happen." he said to himself. "Moon worked too hard to get to this moment." he turned to face the Super Smash Brothers with an angry glare. Palutena cleared her throat with a smug look on her face.

"Well, now that Moon is out of the way, I think I'll take my charge back."

"Uh...that's not how this works anymore." Ness said furiously. "If Moon were to die or go out of commission, control falls to Sarah. Skyworld's technology won't obey your orders. It will only obey the use of whoever is in control. If Sarah is deemed unworthy by Skyworld's technology, power falls to me, SO I'm in charge until we've fixed Sarah."

"You can't do that!" Palutena snapped.

"Actually, I can!" Ness retorted. "That's the new rule of order that Moon created. You all take orders from me now! So while Sarah is currently incapable of dealing with this situation, I'm going to take matters into my own hands." without saying another word, he turned to Lucas.

"Go get someone, anyone who can calm Sarah down, hell bring all five of them if you have to! I don't care what their reasonings may be, drag them over here! NOW!" Lucas gave a firm nod and vanished in a flash of orange light.

"Now as for you three." Ness grunted, turning back to Palutena, Sonic, and Pit, "You three better pick a god and pray that Moon survives this. Because if he doesn't, and I have to watch Sarah suffer or take her own life, I will not rest until I find a way to send you all to the fiery gates of hell where you belong."

"You ah don't have the guts to ah do what Moon did." Mario said with a chuckle. "These two brats are ah getting what they ah so deserve."

Ness clenched his hand into a fist. "Paula...look away." he grunted. He took out his baseball bat and then teleported behind Mario. He blasted the plummer away with a PK Rockin. Mario collided with a wall and fell to the ground, when the man struggled to get up, Ness walked up to him. There was a stone cold look in his eyes as he approached him.

"I can't believe that it took the son of an embodiment of pure evil to show me that my worst enemy were the same people I thought I knew." Ness hissed. Then he swung the bat at the plummer's head.

SMAAASH!

"Don't...you...ever...insult...my...friends." Ness grunted as he smashed the plummer's head repeatedly. "You think I don't have the guts to do what Moon did? You'd be right, Moon would've been much more patient with you, but this, this is my anger and frustration with how foolish I've been. I sat by letting a bunch of corrupt idiots run a Multiverse. When Moon and Sarah popped into existence, I didn't believe that they'd ever be good. But I was willing to give them a chance because of Paula, and now I know that I made the right choice." Blood leaked off the wooden baseball bat, a couple of Mario's teeth had been knocked out, he had a black eye, and several bruises and bumps across his face.

Ness turned to face everyone, only to see that Erick, Petra, and Dyson had all appeared to see him doing what he did. All of the Super Smash Brothers looked horrified.

"Those of you that pledged your loyalty to Moon, by god you better stay loyal." Ness grunted. "Those of you that aren't, you may want to either go home, or shut the hell up while I deal with this problem, I don't want to have to resort to immediate violence, but if any of you dare try to hinder me, Sarah, or anyone else I'm working with, there will be consequences."

Ness sighed as he shook himself straight and walked over to the Giegue circle around Sarah, who was still crying, but was also hugging Astro. Erick immediately pulled him to the side.

"I know you're desperate to help snap her out of it." he said calmly. "But leave that to us. Right now, if we want any chance at calming her down, we've got to find where Moon is."

"I think that Byleth might be able to help you there." Akira interrupted as the phantom thief dragged Byleth over to them. "One problem, you all aren't going to like the answer."

Byleth hesitated as he looked down at his feet. "Moon...is...trapped in my world." he said.

"Then go get him!" Erick nearly shouted.

"That's...the problem." Byleth continued. "He's in my world...five years in the past...and...he's essential to my world's timeline, without him, I wouldn't be here."

More color drained from Ness's face. There was nothing they could do to get Moon back, and even if there was, it'd be too risky for Byleth.

Halfway through Space and Time in the Gladio Cluster, Moon pushed himself up from the mud, took one look around, then groaned.

"Not again, Why's it always got to be me?" The boy passed out in the moonlight, tired from his injuries, and tired from his fighting.

* * *

**That wraps up Unfound Revenge, the story is finally over, to everyone who has remained a reader, I thank you, I also hope that you check out Black Dawn, A Crimson Flower, which should be up by the time you are reading this. If not, wait a couple minutes, then refresh or whatever.**

**Anyway, the story isn't over yet, lord knows it never is, leave a review letting me know how this series did, and I'll see you all, hopefully, in Black Dawn.**


End file.
